Fated for Conquest
by pokeheroaadyn
Summary: My OC is now in the world of his newest game. Sorry, I stink at summaries. But please enjoy and review!
1. Twist of fate

**So, my newest story. Also, I forgot to mention this in Arachna-Power Chapter 3, but while I was at my uncle's house, I started 3 new stories and once he emails them to me, I'll post them. So, say hello to story number 7. I've already finished Conquest, but I'm going to get Birthright once I have a chance, no spoilers for it! I'm writing this as I replay in a 2nd account so I can make sure I don't forget crucial details. My story starts at Chapter 4. Also, I assume the main character is about 17 or 18, for reference.**

I guess I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Aadyn. I'm 15, and fairly big. I weigh around 240, and come to about 6 feet. My eyes are brown, and I have very short black hair because my uncle cut it while I was with him. I'm strong, and also faster than I look. See, I think you should focus on improving your weak points first so you can balance yourself out. I'm also pretty smart. I have 2 birthmarks on my face. The first people think is a black eye, and the other is faint, but resembles a small flame.

I can be a really nice guy, but it tended not to show until recently when people stopped picking on me. I still have a temper though, and it's not pretty. Example, on the last day of school I choked one of my classmates because he tried to take some of my video games. I can be pretty creative, but I also break things a lot. I first started teaching myself to fight because I was clumsy. I that it would be a fun way to get rid of my clumsiness, and have had a passion for medieval weapons ever since. As I've said, I'm strong, so when I fight, I use speed instead, and my natural strength balances things out.

I was walking around a little pond I like, ready to play a game. I chose the stick I'd be using as my weapon, a curved one resembling a sword that came up to my waist. But when I turned around, the small pond had been replaced by a pool of pale blue light. I stepped forward and then jumped in. I know it was reckless and a bit stupid, but my heart is in command, not my head, and I felt that I should go in. Suddenly, I was surrounded by the light, moving to somewhere unknown. Wish me luck!

 **(POV change: Avatar/Nydaxa)**

I followed after Ryoma, Rinkah and Kaze beside me. According to him, two of my birth sisters were in trouble. But I'm still not sure if I believe I was born in Hoshido. Still, people need help and that's what I'll do.

I looked at myself. I'm tall and have a fair amount of bulk, mostly muscle. My hair is black, long, and in wild spikes. My eyes are pinkish red. I don't have any scars, surprisingly. But while we don't look much alike, I do sorta see some resemblance between myself and Ryoma.

We arrived. At the far side of the area, behind some small mountains, I could see a red-haired girl on a pegasus, and another redhead behind her, holding a staff. But what really got my attention was the large, gray skinned things with metal masks. They were going after my sisters! We have to stop them.

I drew my blade, Ganglari, amd was about to charge towards the nearest of them when I saw a blue gate appear not far from us. Could it be where these things came from? But out came a young man a couple years younger than me. He had a blade in hand and seemed pretty confused. Was he from a Deeprealm, another world, maybe?

 **(POV change: Aadyn)**

I looked at my new surroundings. Nearby were monsters that looked kinda familiar, and some people too. I heard a girl scream and saw one of those beasts attacking 2 girls, one younger than me, the other maybe a year older, obviously sisters. I began moving forward, though I have no idea what I could do. Maybe if I hit it with my stick it would be distracted and- Wait, what happened to my stick?

In my hands was a sword, a real one! At the spot where I'd always imagined the hilt was leather wrappings that fit my hand rather well. The hilt was, like before, on the same side as my knuckles and the blade's edge. It was a bit heavy, but well balanced, I could barely feel it. I realized a sheath had appeared on my back for the blade. Must have to do with what brought me here.

One of the creatures loomed in front of me. I gripped my weapon and hoped my training had done some good. I ducked as it tried to grab me, then swung my blade up, through its large stomach and up even further through its face and mask. It toppled, and would have flattened me if I hadn't rolled aside. Another one tried to get me too, but a blade grew from its chest, and it fell. I nodded at the owner of it, a guy with black hair not much older than me who looked creepily familiar. In fact, so were his companions. Have I seen all this somewhere before?

I thrust my blade through the eye hole of a monster coming up behind him, and we began making our way to the girls together. As we drew near, he stopped, looking at a spot near the foot of the mountain in our way. He went to said spot and suddenly the whole mountain was gone!

Wait, this was just like Fire Emblem Fates! I'll think about how impossible it is later and the odds I'm really in a padded room. I watched two of the people with him, who I now knew were Rinkah and Kaze, cut down the last Faceless.

"Gods, what were those things?" I looked at the main character. He looked the same as the design I'd used for my newest account, whom I'd named Nydaxa. I listened to Ryuma and Hinoka explain everything. Once the conversation ended, they turned their attention to me.

"Thank you for your help. I owe you. I'm Nydaxa, what's your name?" I looked at Nydaxa. I'd have to be careful. If I'm in the world of Fates, I have to avoid changing what happens, in case I ruin any chances at the mostly happy ending. Hopefully it's Conquest, so I'll know what to avoid doing.

"My name is Aadyn, and there's no need to thank me. I'm just glad these two ladies are alright. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I'm in the presence of royalty, right? Best watch what I do or say then. Don't want to get locked up." I chuckled as I finished and bowed. "Now, can any of you tell me why I'm here? Or are you all as lost as I am?"

Sakura and Hinoka seemed confused at what I meant, so Nydaxa explained. "You didn't see because of the mountains, but Aadyn here came through a portal of some kind just before we started fighting the Faceless. I guess we can pay him back for his help by helping him get on his feet until we can help him go home."

"Thanks, but don't bother yourselves with it. I get the feeling I'll found out if I'm patient. But until then, perhaps you could help me another way that will let me help you as well." They looked at me, perplexed, and I bowed slightly before holding out my sheathed sword hilt first. "See, I listen to my heart, and right now, it's saying I should stick with Nydaxa. If you're OK with it, you have my steel, oath, and friendship, until I go back home, or until my death here if I never can go back. Hopefully, that second scenario will see us both old men before it's resolved." He looked stunned at what I was doing, but then me nodded and grasped my sword's hilt.

"I'd say that's enough for now. We'd best go home. You can tell us about yourself on the way Aadyn, and we'll help explain our world to you." He began walking when I realized something.

"Hold up for a sec. If you don't mind, can we keep my being from another world a secret? I'd rather not be the center of attention." I shuddered at the thought. I've had serious stage fright most of my life, even passing out when I had to go up in front of my class occasionally.

Ryuma seemed surprised, but nodded, and we began on our way. I looked around at the battlefield, Faceless corpses beginning to vanish into black vapor. This would be one interesting adventure!

 **So, I'm going to do next chapter soon, but for now, I'm going to sleep. It's 2:30 in the morning after all. Please review. I hope you guys can give input to make my story even better!**


	2. Tragedy

**Like I said, quick update. This story really got stuck in my head. Thanks for the feedback guys! It'll help a lot. One raised a fair few questions, like why I had Nydaxa describe himself. Maybe I could have done that better, but I wanted to make sure you guys had a visual image. Me, I always picture what I'm reading. Also, why didn't I just make myself wake up as the avatar? Because I kinda wanted a story with both myself and the main character. But now, I'm on to chapter 5 of the story, and maybe a bit extra before to add depth. Hope you all enjoy! But I'll be starting with something light, given the events around now.**

We were still on our way to Castle Shirasagi. Ryuma had made good on his promise that they would tell me about the world I now inhabited, even stuff not covered in the game, but now it was time to tell them about me. Where to start?

"Um, well... I like reading. Even if I don't always use it, I've got a good vocabulary. Most, heck, unless I'm forced, all the stuff I read is fictional. To me, the purpose of a book can be for education, or an escape from the duller parts of reality. I am a bit weird, and I have a bad temper, but I'm still an OK person. Good might be a stretch though. I can be pretty... Dark about my thoughts at times. Until recently, most people around me were pretty cruel. It kinda damaged me I think. Heck, when I was a little kid, I thought things like people hating each other, or even anger, were made up. I have a little sister of my own, Evan, but she can be pretty mean too. In my experience, little sisters are bullies, and if I try to make her stop, she makes people think I'm the bad guy. But when we aren't trying to kill each other, we make a great team. There's a few basics for now. I'm honestly not sure what else I should tell you guys though." I was surprised at how well they'd all listened. Of course, after I finished I glanced at Hinoka and she looked a bit steamed by the sisters being bullies comment. I managed to duck before she hit me and, laughing, hid behind Nydaxa.

I'd intentionally brought up the sister comment so nobody would dwell on the whole dark side issue. They'd either pity me or be worried, neither of which I wanted. I stuck my tongue out and ran from her, getting everybody to laugh at our antics. Now, who else to drag in? The more the merrier. Sakura was probably too shy for it to work on her, though. Ryoma and Kaze would both be tough to pull in, and Nydaxa seemed a bit lost in thought. Besides, he's not exactly a hothead. So, maybe Rinkah. After all, she certainly seemed fiery in the little time I had with her on Conquest.

I purposely bumped into her, knocking her over. She got up and began yelling at me. Pretty soon I was running for my life, both girls looking ready to pummel me, although I think they were enjoying it as much as the rest of us. I tripped and landed on my face, then tried to scramble back up. But too little, too late. They both tackled me and Rinkah held my arms down while Hinoka got a look I didn't like. She went to Sakura and whispered for a moment. Sakura handed her something small, giggling. Hinoka turned back to me and I saw a small paint kit in her hands.

With a look almost predatory she walked closer as I struggled, but Rinkah is strong, and I'm not used to being held down. When Hinoka bent down, pink paint on the brush, I twisted and used my leg to hit her in the back of her knee. She fell, and I bit Rinkah's wrist. She yelled and let go, allowing me to break loose. Now she was rubbing her wrist, and Hinoka glared through painted pink and green bangs. I gulped audibly and ran in the direction we'd been going. If I was fast enough, maybe I could avoid being put 6 feet under

 **(Time Skip)**

An hour later I was walking with a limp and a black eye, Rinkah was holding a piece of cloth to her bloody nose, and Hinoka wiggling a tooth while trying to remove the paint. We'd stopped before any of us were hurt badly though, so no hard feelings, yet.

My **train** of thought was derailed as I saw Castle Shirasagi rise up before us. It was amazing! The game didn't do it justice, although I still think if someone chooses to use fire as a weapon, it'll go down easy. We went through the gates and I noticed Takumi glaring from a hallway we passed.

We got to the throne room, and Mikoto lead Nydaxa to his old room, while Rinkah and Kaze went, well, I honestly have no idea where, leaving me alone with Ryoma, Sakura and Hinoka. Why do some many of the names used by Hoshidan characters end with the uh sound?

Ryoma turned to me. "So, where did you learn to use a sword?" I guess it makes sense he'd want to know. Wait till I tell him, he won't believe it.

"I'm actually self-taught if you must know. Closest thing I've had to lessons is what I read in books, which can actually have good tips if you look. But I doubt I could teach someone else how I fight. Half of what I do is instincts."

Like I expected, they seemed surprised. But before we could start another conversation, Mikoto returned, meaning Nydaxa was likely meeting Azura about now. "So, Ryoma, could you tell me who your new friend is? All Nydaxa would tell me was he helped in the battle and gave him his fealty. But he is still a bit overwhelmed by everything, so I'm not surprised."

"Mother, this is Aadyn. He's a foreigner. He was lost, and doesn't know how to get home. He hopes to join us until then. So far, he seems like a good companion. He fought well against the Faceless, and was good company on the way home, although he did make an unwise decision on who to tease. Actually, perhaps Hinoka was the one who made a poor choice, given her new hair color." He chuckled at the last bit while Hinoka turned red as her unpainted hair.

Mikoto glanced at her daughter and quickly hid a smile behind her sleeve. Then she turned back to me. "You don't know how to go home? Where is that exactly?"

I wondered what to say. I want to hide that I'm from another world, but maybe I could still use a real place. After all, it would sound foreign to her anyway. "I come from a small town in a land known as Texas. But yes, I don't know how to return. One moment I'm home holding a stick, ready to train, the next I'm at a battlefield with the stick now a real sword and monsters everywhere. I think magic was involved, though I don't know why." She looked at me, likely pitying me. "But until then, I hope you have no objection to me staying. So far, I've quite enjoyed the company. Although I'm not sure I could survive any more jokes on Hinoka. Of course, I could just keep more paint on hand next time. Either way, my thanks for your hospitality." I bowed when I finished, and glanced at Hinoka when I stood up. She was looking a bit steamed, making me want to either burst out laughing or dig my own grave.

"I have no objections. I admit, Ryoma seems right about you being good company. You're a fighter? We'll have the armorers equip you. Sakura, could you show him the way?" I thanked her and followed the youngest princess. Once we were a ways from the throne room, she clutched her sides and burst out giggling.

"Hinoka's face was priceless! But I'd sleep with a locked door and one eye open if I were you. She has a temper. Mother would have probably let her show you the way if she'd thought you would survive." Eh, I've shared rooms with a murderous girl for years and I'm still kicking. Although I rarely emerge unscathed, its better than dead. A couple of turns and we reached the armory. I stared at the wide variety of weapons and armor. To someone who loves medieval weaponry and wants to be a blacksmith it was a dream come true.I was drawn to a set of armor that looked nearly finished.

The metal looked strong, so I tried on a piece and found it quite flexible. It was a great fit too! Almost like it was made for me. Who built this? I want to pick this if its not already meant for someone! "Hey, leave that armor alone! I'm still working on it!" Well speak of the devil! I placed the armor back where it belonged and looked at the genius who made it.

"Is this armor for someone?" I had to ask. It felt perfect for me. Sturdy, but it wouldn't restrict movement, and light enough for me to not be slow as a turtle. Please let it be up for grabs!

"It's not kid. I was just experimenting with a new design I thought of. Turned out better than I expected. But I'm not gonna let you have it unless it's ordered by a member of the royal family. I hear the lost prince has returned and plan to give it to one of his retainers if they like it, so pick something else." I cleared my throat as he turned his back to me. "What? I already said, I'm saving it."

"Queen Mikoto sent me here to find new armor because I pledged my fealty to Nydaxa, so that means I'm the one you're saving it for. I love the armor. May I please have it?" He looked at me, and must've thought I was lying because he lifted a hammer, ready to beat me away if I wouldn't go when he saw Sakura move next to me. I swore steam was coming out of his ears as he nodded his consent. I chose not to push my luck and thanked him before leaving.

 **(Time Skip)**

I was a bit on edge the next couple of days, awaiting the ceremony. Luckily, everybody thought I was just getting used to my new surroundings, which I was. But if Nydaxa chose Nohr, I'd be gone soon.

Finally the time came when I was asked to escort Nydaxa to the ceremony. I tried to keep a facade that I was excited as the others, but I couldn't. The impending deaths weighed heavily on my mind. To my relief, they figured it was just the crowds. On the first night here, there was a banquet to celebrate Nydaxa's return. They realized I don't like being the focus of lots of people when Mikoto tried to thank me for my help in front of the guests and I ran back to my room, refusing to come out from under the blankets.

I watched Mikoto and Nydaxa stand before the crowd and realized the assassin would soon strike. But where is he? I turned and nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone shove me. He was right there! I backed up, struggling to not raise the alarm as he held out a hand to Ganglari. When the blast came I was nearly thrown with the others if not for a wall behind me.

Mikoto's death and Nydaxa changing into a dragon as Ryoma sliced the empty cloak all flew by in a blur. I came to my senses when one of the invaders attempted to run me through with a wyrmslayer. I twisted and drew my sword, blocking his next blow. He used an overhead attack and I blocked again, but let it slide towards the tip of my blade, then twisted my wrist, disarming him. I'd made that move early on in my training but had never gotten to use it until now. Glad to see it works! I cut him in half across the waist and took the wyrmslayer. Perhaps it would be handy later on. I gasped as one of the mages electrocuted me, only to be cut down by Nydaxa's horns. Kaze helped me up and gave me a vulnerary to mend my wounds. We turned as Mikoto's killer beat Ryoma. Nydaxa charged at him, but Sakura had gone with Rinkah and Kaze rather than Nydaxa, and he was wounded. I ran forward, letting my anger at what that thing had done lend me speed, and our blades clashed. He spun, slicing my shoulder, then kicked me aside, but not fast enough to raise his blade before Nydaxa ended him.

As Azura tried to calm Nydaxa, Sakura tended to my shoulder, and screamed when Nydaxa struck Azura to the ground, then I had to grab her when he placed a claw on Azura's throat, finally calming down once he changed back. As he was chosen by Yato I swallowed my grief. If I had warned them, this could have been prevented. But for how long I had to remind myself. Garon would have sent other assassins, Nydaxa wouldn't have found Yato, and many more may have perished in the attack. Even more once Hoshido fell. Despite the losses, it was the right choice, but I still hated myself for it. May my heart withstand the pain without breaking. At the very least, I could ease some of the hurt Nydaxa would suffer in the days to come.

 **So, did you guys like it? I'm not sure I do, but that's mainly because this is far from my favorite part of the story. I also got an idea. After we can build the prison, maybe you guys could suggest OCs for Niles to capture. I plan on making some chapters get more focus on the bonds between characters. Also, I already know who I'm pairing Nydaxa up with, but I won't tell yet, so don't ask. But if there are other suggestions you guys have, don't hesitate to tell me in the reviews!**


	3. Painful decision

**So, chapter 3, where Nydaxa will make the painful choice between families. As I've said before, please review. And as I said, once the prison is built, I may use OCs for the units Niles captures. Hopefully you guys will do so. Enjoy!**

We were marching to the battlefield where Nydaxa would decide the course of his future. He seemed worried about engaging Nohrian forces, and I couldn't blame him. He was probably scared Xander and the others would be there. If only the reunion could have been happier.

I walked up to him. "You alright? If you're worried about who we may see, just remember to listen to your heart. Whatever happens, I've got your back. Part of the point for having people we care about is so they can ease the burdens of our hearts, and we do the same for them. So just try to smile, OK?"

He took my advice and smiled, already looking less worried. Good, he would need all the joy he could muster soon enough, lest his painful decision break him. We kept marching and I tried to pass the time by reading a book Azura had picked out for me. It wasn't my kind of tale, the romantic bits were a bit too descriptive and made me turn red a lot, but I'd still read it. I don't want to hurt her feelings. I mean, getting someone a book in the middle of a war march? No way I can be rude about a hasty choice!

When we reached the battlefield I almost knocked over the archer who'd stopped in front of me. Apologizing, I put the book in my bag and made my way to the front. There, Xander and Ryoma were arguing about who Nydaxa belonged with, Nohr or Hoshido. With both groups of siblings trying to convince him to join them, he began to make his choice.

"I know what I must do. Ryoma! Withdraw your troops!" I let loose the breath I'd held. He'd chosen Nohr. Now I could help without risking ruining everything. I saw Ryoma strike at him, then order everyone else to do the same, and the main forces of both armies engaged each other so neither one could interfere with the royals.

I was almost crushed by the throng, and had to shove aside a couple of soldiers to see where Nydaxa was. There, on the bridge! But Takumi and Hinoka were making their move. I saw Takumi fire 3 arrows at Nydaxa, each aimed at a different spot but would strike at almost the same time. I grabbed a shield from a soldier and made my way towards them. A few attacked me, thinking I was going to join the assault, and I had to dodge them like I was in the school hallways between classes. I threw the shield, stopping another cluster of arrows Takumi had just fired, then threw myself in front of Nydaxa. I felt all three hit me through my armor, and 2 at weak points, meeting flesh rather than metal. I grunted and fell to my knees as Nydaxa, with Leo's help, beat Takumi, forcing him to retreat. A moment later I felt somebody lift me up, making my wounds protest, and I held back a shout. Then that someone placed their hands on me, and I felt a rush of cold. Felicia then, healing me.

"Thank you. I'm Aadyn, you?" I chose to play dumb as I looked at the Ice Tribe princess. Before she could answer I heard a blade cutting air and shoved her aside before Hinoka's naginata could score a hit.

"Why are you helping them take my brother away? After all they have done! You saw the village, they almost killed you too! So why?" Interesting question. But I already know my answer.

"For one, I gave Nydaxa my oath and friendship. Besides, didn't you think maybe he could help end this war by working against Garon's tyranny from the inside? But either way, I know I'm not the only one who wishes things hadn't gone like this. Why he would have to pick a side, I don't see other than human stupidity. Now, let's get this over with!" I grabbed her naginata just below the blade and slashed at her with my blade. For a moment she froze, watching the pieces of hair I'd cut fall. Then she tried to yank her weapon back, but my grip was secure. I pulled **on** it and when she came closer with it, slammed the pommel of my blade into her temple, making sure to knock her out, not kill. When she slumped over I slapped her pegasus on it's flank, and it flew off with her. Looking around, I saw that Xander and Ryoma were still fighting, but Sakura was healing her brother and Xander was looking pretty bad. I threw my bag to a startled Felicia and began swimming towards them. Once I was by the bridge, I came ashore and placed my blade across Ryoma's throat.

"That's enough of that. Retreat Ryoma, before any more blood can be shed. But if you so much as make Raijinto twitch, I'll do it, before anyone else gets hurt. Please, I'm begging you, for the sake of your soldiers, and your siblings, retreat. There is no shame in admitting that you have lost." For a moment I thought he was going to try to do something, but instead he raised a hand in the air and I heard horns blow, then saw the Hoshidan forces falling back. Thank goodness! I let my blade drop, then bowed to Ryoma. I looked at Sakura, and when I took a step towards her, she raised her staff to ward me off. I held up my hands, then threw a package I'd taken from my bag to her. "There's something in there for each of you. I hope you all like them. Tell Hinoka I said sorry for the headache." That said, I began making my way to Nydaxa and the others.

As I drew close, Camilla noticed me and had her axe at my throat before I could blink. "Turn around now and maybe you'll live. If you have any plans to hurt my precious Aadyn, I suggest you bury yourself before I can get to you." Nydaxa pushed her weapon away from me.

"Camilla, wait! This is Aadyn. We met in Hoshido. He's sworn his fealty and friendship to me. He also saved me from Takumi on the bridge. He is not our enemy." Then Xander came forward.

"It's true, he's a friend. Ryoma nearly had me beaten before he stepped in and made him surrender. Your name is Aadyn? Thank you, Aadyn, for all you've done to help my brother. Is there a way we can repay you?" Well, maybe I'll survive this after all.

"Just be my friends, give me a roof over my head and 3 square meals a day, we'll call it square, sound fair? Rhyme not intended. I'm glad that battle ended. Ugh! Enough rhymes, it's not the time. I wish that hadn't happened. How about we also forget about that?" They couldn't answer because they were all laughing at my antics except for Leo. Wouldn't have thought Xander would find those little slips of the tongue funny, but I wasn't surprised by Leo. To my surprise, he came up to me and whispered a warning that if I were a spy, assassin, or anything like that, my screams of agony would echo for years after I finally died. Yeep! Maybe I won't survive. Someone help me...

 **So, chapter 3 is now complete! Just so you guys know, I don't plan to update so frequently once I get a couple more chapters out of the way, since I have a few other stories I haven't worked on in a while. But I hope you all enjoyed, and please remember to review and tell me if you want your OC to join us later on. Please remember to give me descriptions, and info on their personalities, plus what class they are. Well, later!**


	4. The prolonged chapter

**So, my newest work. I'll be playing the chapter as I write, but I'll also be adding some other parts. And I've noticed my details can be lacking for the actual events, which is stupid of me and lazy writing, so I'll try to be more detailed about the events. Tell me if you think it's an improvement. Also, if you want to do the OCs, get them ready, because the prison will be up in a couple chapters. I may or may not write chapter 5 immediately after I post this, since I can only play on the account im using when I write to keep details fresh. I had to make a third account for some chapters, since when I started the story my Nydaxa account was already at chapter 11 and I can't play either of the other 2 except for when I work on the series till I catch up, so I may also be rushed. I know, you want the story, not my rambling. I'll fire up my DS. Remember to enjoy and comment if you see a way I can improve!** **And I messed up. I forgot to do the bit where Nydaxa shows Felicia the Astral Plane last chapter. Ugh, stupid! I'll try to do that part the best I can. But I'm not sure if I mentioned, the reason I do these as I play is because my memory is far from the best. So forgive any fumbles early on please!**

"Felicia, Aadyn, before we go, I want to show you two something. Lilith, if you don't mind." I glanced at the small dragon. I think she sort of looks like a squirrel, particularly if you imagine that stone as an acorn, although a scaly squirrel. It's just what I tend to picture.

"Lilith?! This isn't our Lilith, is it?" Nydaxa rubbed the back of his head at Felicia's comment.

"I have a lot of explaining to do. Just wait a second." Then we were on our way. I noticed that the lighting and feeling seemed a lot like the portal that brought me here. Was it connected? I'd have to ask Lilith if she had any ideas later on.

Lilith explained we were in the Astral Plane and how Dragon Veins were used more easily here. Nydaxa chose to build the rod shop. I decided to speak something that has been on my mind. "I get the feeling that treehouse is Nydaxa's place, but where will the rest of us go? Sleeping under the starts can be nice, but I do want a bed sometimes. Think we could use the dragon veins to make rooms of our own?"

We all looked to Lilith, since she's the expert on this- Dimension? World? Place? Not the time. She thought for a few minutes. "You have a valid point Aadyn. I guess we could start building a barracks. There will be rooms for both of you. We can expand later on. Let's start then."

Nydaxa chose a spot near the bottom right corner of the fort and, with a flash, there was a large building made from wood and stone, with a couple windows per room. Each room had a roof at 10 feet, and was 20 by 20 for the area. I noticed there was some standard furniture, a fairly large bed, small bookshelf, a desk, some candles for light, a dresser and a mirror next to it that I avoided. There were a dozen rooms. I chose one by the door, and Felicia picked the one across from me. Guess we both planned to be near the door when we chose to go out.

I grabbed my bag and placed the book Azura had bought me on the shelf. I longed for the ones I had left in my room at Castle Shirasagi, but I couldn't pack too much or people would have been suspicious. I found the craft supplies, which I placed in the desk. Next the spare set of clothes went in my dresser, before I finally sat down on the bed. Then someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Nydaxa looked in and went over to me. I got up and met him halfway. "You need my help with something or do you want my limited conversation skills?" He looked around the room before answering.

"I just wanted to take a look at your room and talk a bit. First, I want to say thank you. You didn't have to come with me when I chose to side with Nohr, but you did, and you risked your life in the process. And before that, you gave me advice that helped me when I had to choose. I doubt it was an easy choice when it was your turn. In Hoshido, you could have been an honored guest and have so much more than this. I bet leaving all those books was tough for you, and I know you were lurking around the forges as well. There were so many reasons for you to stay, and instead you chose someone you only knew a few days, from a world that isn't yours. You could be trying to find your way home and ignore this war. Why?"

I suppose I should've seen this coming. "Don't forget, I hadn't known the others very long either. When you think about it, I've known you longer. I met you first when we fought the Faceless, remember? Also, I think I understand your choice. Yes, you were bound by your blood to Ryoma and the others, but you had a much more powerful bond with Xander and the others. Seeing as how both Leo and Camilla threatened to kill me within a few minutes if I was out to hurt you, I can understand why. Besides, you are my friend, and the closest I have to family in this world. That goes beyond any other loyalty I have, even if I had sworn my fealty to Ryoma or Hinoka instead, I would have gone with you. But I do still miss them. I wish they would see what you have the potential to do by siding with Nohr. Now, as for the room, know where I can get a few armor and weapon racks? I don't want to sleep in this stuff and I want to take good care of it. Another thing, what is there to eat around here? Interior design can come later."

Nydaxa chuckled when I asked about food, at least, until his own stomach growled, and I started laughing my head off at his face. He got up and gestured for me to come with him. "Let's get Felicia, then we can all try to find something to eat. You're not the only hungry one!"

Later, while we ate sandwiches made from the rations we'd taken to the battlefield, I pondered some of the things Nydaxa said. True, I could try to go home, but this place is feeling like home too. After we ate, Nydaxa suggested we get some rest before going back. That night was one of the rare times when my sleep includes dreams, but I knew it was more.

 **(Dream scene)**

I turned off my DS and got back to wondering how all this had happened. I'd jumped into the portal, and it had faded, with me feeling as if I was missing a few pieces of this jigsaw puzzle. Then, later, I had turned on my Fire Emblem Fates and had seen a new option in my menu, view journey. I had picked it and seen what happened when I tried to use the portal. It had sent a piece of my heart or something, maybe cloned me, I have no idea. I had full dialogue, but some things were skipped, like while I was asleep, or, thankfully, in the restroom. More important things to see. Now, I had finally caught up.

The bit of me that went through was asleep. Wonder if he's dreaming. But how had that happened? Since I was still here, I guess I had to find a way for him, or is it me, to know its OK to stay since I'm here and the people I care about aren't missing out. I smiled. At least, in a way, I could enjoy the adventure I had played for real. Naturally I'm keeping this to myself, other than I may tell my friend Alex, who also plays Fire Emblem, if I don't figure it out before school starts, so he can help. I tell anyone else, I may get put in a padded room somewhere. I closed my eyes as I finally did the same as my counterpart and slept.

 **(Awake)**

My eyes shot open. The guilt I had held back for possibly abandoning my friends and family disappeared with this realization. I grinned like a cat who had caught the canary. I would let myself know what had happened. This was great! Then I looked at my window and saw the sun rising. I got up and got dressed. Time to leave the Astral Plane and meet King Garon.

 **(Time Skip)**

We entered the throne room and I saw King Garon in person. Yeesh, the guy looks like an undead ape of some kind. "I have returned, Father."

Garon continued the dialogue and his voice made my spine rattle. "So you have. Word of your work in Hoshido precedes you, Son. What I have heard pleases me. Your efforts to vanquish our enemies will not go unrewarded."

"Thank you, there's something else. I bring good tidings. It's about Nydaxa... He has already safely returned to us. Our family is whole again."

Somehow Garon kept his composure. "Nydaxa... has returned?" Perhaps he didn't quite believe it yet.

"... Hello, Father." Then that composure finally failed.

"What are you doing here, boy?! Why did you come back?" This reaction kinda spooked Nydaxa.

"F-Father! I..."

Elise piped up in her brother's defense and I decided I would never again say little sisters are bullies. "Father! How could you say such a thing?"

"Do you take me for a fool, Nydaxa? My spies are everywhere. I know you've been at Hoshido castle this whole time. No doubt their filthy queen filled your head with all manner of secrets about your birth. A poor little prince of Hoshido, abducted at a young age by forces of Nohr. You are surely now aware that the royal family of Nohr is your enemy by birthright. Yet you came back, all the same. I cannot help but wonder why." I felt my fingers growing ever closer to breaking as I tried to avoid losing my temper. Xander and the others had to stick up for Nydaxa. If I spoke up at the wrong time, the situation may only grow worse, rather than better. It got tougher when that masked creep, Iago, spoke up.

"Hmm... Smells like treachery! Betrayal! He's surely sided with the enemy. Could it be he's planning to assassinate you, King Garon? It's only logical..." What's logical is me making your head into a bowling ball and use your severed limbs as the pins you ra- wait, that's an insult to rats. Never mind. Hmm, maybe I should skin him. Could make a good rug. Nah, too lenient.

"NO! How could you say that?! I would never do such a thing!" I realized I had started drawing my blade from its sheath. Luckily, nobody seemed to notice with all the drama.

"It's true. That is simply not possible." Good thing Xander is a voice of reason. I'm not sure I can avoid exploding much longer.

"Oh? How can you be so sure? I expect less sentimentality from a future king of Nohr." Also a good thing I had played Conquest or I would have already ruined everything and tried to kill Garon, or at least Iago, by now.

"I have proof that Nydaxa's loyalty still lies with Nohr! Although it was his first true battle, he fought off the Hoshidan army all alone." Forgetting someone? If we aren't careful and someone lets slip any of us fought with him, heads will likely roll like its the Queen of Hearts in charge here.

"Um, Xander? That's not exactly... Argh!" Leo stepped on his foot while I elbowed his ribs. Sometimes lying is the best way to do the right thing.

"Be quite, Nydaxa. Don't say a word." I added a bit of my own muttered advice.

"Just try to look like he's telling the truth. Stand up straighter, look like you really could do that. It's our best shot. I hope you're a better actor than you are a liar, or you and I will both get the 6 foot treatment. Now let him feed Garon some tall tales."

"What's more, I saw him elect to return to Nohr with my own eyes. We all did." And some not so tall tales as well. "Because of that choice, Prince Ryoma grew angry and tried to kill Nydaxa. If he were a Hoshidan spy, why would he risk his life for us? Why would he alienate himself from the Hoshidan royals by protecting us?"

Iago spoke up again and I compared him to that stupid parrot from Alladin that shares his name. "Hmmm... A convincing story. But it proves nothing. The whole thing could be an elaborate ruse!"

"Silence, Iago! As crown prince of Nohr, I swear on my honor that it was no act. You weren't even there, you fool. How could you possibly know what transpired?"

"That is enough, Iago. Your words have been heard and considered. Nydaxa! Where is the sword I gifted you with before you left?"

"That sword... It broke while I was in Hoshido. I saw it explode before my eyes. If mother... I mean, the Hoshidan queen... If she hadn't sacrificed herself to save me, I would have died."

As this point I chose to speak up. Hopefully it'll add credibility. "I saw it as well, although from a closer view. When that sword blew, it nearly took me with it."

Garon took in what the both of us had said, noticing me for the first time. He chose to ignore my outburst for the moment. "I see. How very touching."

"Father... I must ask you something." Whoa boy. Here it comes. "D-did you give me that sword, knowing this would happen? Was it planned?"

"Nydaxa, I don't think now is the best time to bring that up."

"No, I must know. For myself, and for the innocent Hoshidans who were killed. Father, please tell me the truth. Did you plan that explosion? Did you raise me as your son just to send me with that sword to die in Hoshido?"

"The sword is just a sword. I know nothing about this attack of which you speak." Know nothing my backside! You told him it was charged with magic from another world when you have it to him, and you attacked immediately after Mikoto died. You said so, your spies were everywhere. If you didn't plan it before, you planned that attack after he was caught and got wind of the ceremony.

"But, Father..."

"I gave you my answer, boy! I won't say it again."

Nydaxa finally clammed up. He had pushed his luck way further than I thought was wise though. If I didn't already know how this went, I would have my sword out. "Still doubting the king, are you? Those Hoshidans really got under your skin. King Haron, I think it's safe to say we have a dirty Hoshidan spy on our hands..."

"Sadly, I must agree." Crap, did he say that in the game? I think so, but still, I don't think he'll change his mind easily. "Now that the war between our kingdoms has escalated, I have no choice. I cannot allow this little problem to go further than it already has. Xander... Kill Nydaxa. That's an order." Phew! That's all I need to hear. Xander and the others will stick up for Nydaxa.

"WHAT?!" Just in case Garon didn't make the same choice as in the game and listen to the others, I stepped in front of Nydaxa. I'd have to go down before Garon, Iago, or anyone else could get to him. That would buy time, if only seconds.

"Father, stop this madness! I beg of you!"

"Please, no! Don't hurt our brother!" Would Evan care if it were us in this situation, or would she ask to be the one who killed me? No. She would try to stop Garon, or kill him instead.

"That's enough, Princess. It is not your place to question the king's decision. Not even a queen would be able to overrule a direct do and from King Garon!"

"Xander, you have your orders. No more stalling. Proceed."

"I won't do it! I'm sorry, Father."

"Aww, what's the matter? Don't have the guts?! Or is our crown prince also a traitor. He IS defying a royal order, after all..." Maybe we should see if you have the guts. I'll just cut them out of you! For some reason, I hate Iago more than Garon and his other cronies combined.

"Stop this! Xander is not a traitor. Father... I am the cause of all this. All will be well if I just disappear, correct? Please don't bring Xander into this. I'll do it myself... Father?"

"So, you're willing to trade your life for his? Fascinating. In that case... I shall allow the great Anankos to decide your fate. Now would be a good time to start praying." I'm not praying to some demonic lizard. There is only one God, and that's not him!

"Father? I don't understand..."

"Quiet, children. I will now seek the counsel of the sacred mystical dragon, Anankos. He alone shall decide Nydaxa's fate."

"King Garon? You can't be serious... Are you feeling well?"

"The mystical dragon... Anankos?"

"Mighty Anankos, I call upon your wisdom on this day of reckoning! Grant me a vision... Show me the way..." He was quiet for a bit. "Understood. It shall be done. Fate has smiled on you today, young Nydaxa. As decreed by Anankos, you shall be accepted into the Nohrian royal family."

"Father, I... Thank you!"

"King Garon?! This is preposterous!"

"You did the right thing, Father. We are all eternally grateful."

"Not so fast. Before it can be done, Nydaxa must first pass a test."

"A test? What kind of test?"

"Anankos decrees that you must first suppress the Ice Tribe's rebellion. Once you have gloriously fulfilled that obligation on behalf of Nohr... I will welcome you back into the fold as my son, and all will be as it was." I hate the cold... But, it's clever. Nydaxa succeeds, and Garon has one less uprising to deal with. He fails, they will still be weakened and easily beaten.

"Suppress the rebellion... I understand, Father. No matter what, I won't let you down."

"You'll do great, Nydaxa. I will prepare the troops immediately. With our army at your side, you will make quick work of that little rebellion."

"Yeah! You can do it! I'll go along too, so I can heal you if you get hurt!" 3,2,1...

"You fail to understand the task at hand. To fulfill the wishes of Anankos, he must perform this task by himself. Nydaxa will vanquish the tribe alone, without the help of our troops."

"What?! Father! That's... that's not possible!"

"Father, be reasonable. Attempting to end this rebellion alone is suicide! To even get there, he must first pass through the Woods of the Forlorn. It's too much to ask of him when he's still so inexperienced in the ways of the world!"

"If that is so, then kill him now. I will not tolerate insolence." Xander was quiet for a bit.

"Understood, Father. I apologize for my outburst."

"Don't worry, Xander. I'll find a way to do this alone... Somehow. Do you remember when Leo said I have the devil's luck? It must be true. I swear to you, I will accomplish this task and return home without fail. If you'll excuse me, I must go make the proper preparations for my journey."

"Nydaxa... May the gods be at your side."

"I have high hopes for you, Nydaxa. Do not let me down."

"I won't, Father. That's a promise."

"Hold on just one moment." Everyone looked at me. "Forgive me or strike me down as you will for my outburst, King Garon, but hear me out. If Anankos is willing, give me a trial here and now, that I may go with Nydaxa. I cannot allow him to go alone without at the very least trying to help somehow."

"How dare you? I will kill you here and now for this!" I prepared to duck Iago's attack when Garon stopped him.

"Allow me to consult Anankos, Iago. I feel this boy may prove... Useful." He was quiet for a while, the spoke once more. "Your trial is this. I will attempt to strike you down. You will not defend yourself or try to evade the strike. If you live after, you will be healed and allowed to accompany Nydaxa. If you perish, so be it. If you refuse, you will be banished from Nohr. If you accept this trial, remove your armor and step forward."

I began taking off my armor, as Garon had said, when Nydaxa put a hand on my arm. "Don't! You will never survive! Let me go alone. We can get Father to not banish you, and even if he does, you can look for a way to go home. Just don't do this."

"Ye of little faith. I'll be fine. I can take a hit, trust me. Besides, I kinda want to see if I would survive the attack. Just wish me luck, and maybe say thank you is all I ask." I finished removing my armor and stepped forward. I heard Iago begin to say I was a fool and deserved my fate, but Nydaxa and the others glared at him, and he wilted. Garon raised his axe, and I mentally braced myself, making sure I wouldn't flinch or even blink when he swung.

When the blow came, I didn't feel it. My body was in shock I guess. But, after a minute, I felt the agony, and my blood flowing. I wanted to fall and let death take me, but I thought of what may happen. By this point, Nydaxa at least somewhat counts on me, and he would need my help. The grief would ruin him, and change the course of his actions. I stayed standing, and heard everyone gasp, and I think Iago would need to change his cloak, given the suspicious stain traveling across it. Hah!

"You have conquered the trial. You may accompany Nydaxa and assist in suppressing the rebellion. Elise, heal his wounds. Such a warrior cannot fall to simple blood loss." The youngest Nohrian princess came up and used her staff. I felt the muscle and flesh knit itself back together, but it was seriously itchy! Soon all that let us know what had happened was a scar, and the bloody cut in my shirt, which I quickly pressed back together. I sometimes don't even take off my shirt when I swim, I'm not leaving half my torso exposed as I walk through a castle full of people!

"Thank you King Garon. I won't make you regret this." I bowed and left with the others. Once we were out of the throne room, Nydaxa punched me.

"You could have been killed!" But then Camilla pushed him aside, as did Leo.

"Thank you! Doing that for my darling little brother. Keep an eye on him for me, please!" To my embarrassment, she gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek, and then Leo came up to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. But next time, try to avoid situations where you may get killed trying to help my brother, or he won't have someone to look after him, and he needs that." I laughed and said I couldn't make any promises.

"Where's Xander?" The others wondered the same thing once Elise mentioned it, and I decided to make things easier.

"I'm pretty sure he stayed behind. Maybe he wants to talk to Garon. But Nydaxa, we should get ready. We're going to need supplies to make fires, warm clothing, rations, medicine..." We went down the hall, and I knew even now Xander was laying his plan after hearing Garon say he wanted Nydaxa dead.

 **(Time Skip)**

Nydaxa, Lilith and I walked-err, and flew- through the Woods of the Forlorn. "So these are the Woods of the Forlorn. If we can't make it through here, we'll never find the Ice Tribe village. I...I wonder if I'm even going the right way. I've never had to go it alone like this. It's a lonely feeling."

Lilith and I both coughed loudly. "Oh, I'm sorry! You're right-I'm not alone at all. I have you two! Thanks for looking after me. Having you here makes me feel a lot better. But enough fooling around. I must fulfill Father's command. Otherwise... Otherwise I betrayed my birth family for nothing."

"Wow, it's pitch black in here. This isn't going to be easy, is it? It's so dark, I could be walking in endless circles for all I know. What to do... What was that? I think I heard something...Gah! Is that... a Faceless?! I can't believe it! I had no idea there were Faceless in this forest. This is bad... I can't run away though. We must make it through her no matter what. That means there's only one option... We'll have to fight our way through!"

We both struck, but it blocked our blades with the shackles on its wrists and then we had to block its attacks. It was much stronger than the other ones we'd fought. "We're out of our league. No choice... I have to use my Dragonstone." Then we heard more Faceless. "Dammit! We're surrounded. There's no way I can transform in time."

About now we had a miracle I'd been waiting for. "Aaaaiiiieeeeee!" A dagger struck the nearest Faceless on its mask. "I did it! Oh, thank goodness I arrived in time! Are you OK?" We turned and saw a familiar maid.

"Felicia?! We're fine, thanks to you. But... What are you doing here?" He really is clueless.

"I'm sorry! I was just so worried about you, I had to make sure you were OK. They say the spirits of the dead inhabit this forest, searching for fresh souls to take... That's scary! There was no way I was going to let you face this place all by yourself!" Hey! What am I? "It's not easy to do something behind King Garon's back, but I somehow managed. Besides, Flora, Jakob, and I were all moved from the Northern Fortress to the castle. With both of them around, no one will even notice I'm gone, so it should be fine!"

"Thank you for coming after us. But are you sure this is for the best? According to that... that dragon, I have to do this alone or it doesn't count."

"Oh! I forgot that part! I am SO STUPID! What are we going to do?! Now you won't be able to pass your test, and it's all my fault!"

"It's OK, Felicia. Anankos just said I have to beat the Ice Tribe by myself. We're not even there yet, so I bet it's fine. Besides, we'd be dead if it weren't for you!"

"Oh, Nydaxa..." Then the Faceless reminded us of their presence.

"You guys can get moony-eyed over each other later! We have more incoming!" I know I shouldn't spoil the moment, but we need to start fighting or we'll be finished before Silas and the others arrive.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we have more company. I hate to ask for your help again so soon, but would you mind lending a hand?" Nydaxa and Felicia couldn't rid themselves of the bright red coloring now prevalent on their faces.

"Of course! After all, that's why I'm here. I refuse to let you die in this horrible place!"

"Same here. Now let's take these things down and get out of this creepy forest!"

"OK! We can do this!" We began engaging the Faceless.

Nydaxa and Felicia went to the bridge in front of us, Nydaxa on the edge of the danger zone and Felicia standing behind him. I went to the half flooded path to the side and chose a spot where they could only come one at a a time. At first it was only Nudaxa and Felicia being assaulted since the enemies on my front were further away, but soon one was drawing near. It threw a wild haymaker and I used my sword to sever its right hand, then kicked it between the legs, and I was glad to see that still hurt, then decapitated it as it fell to its knees.

"They aren't backing down, and there's no end in sight. We're wildly outnumbered here. We need a plan, and fast!" Hello reinforcements!

"Hey, Nydaxa! Over here! Phew! I finally caught up with you. You're faster than you used to be."

"Um, thanks. And you would be?"

"It's me, Silas! It's been a long time, Nydaxa. You're a lot taller! It makes me so happy to reunite with a childhood friend like this."

"A childhood friend? I'm really sorry, but I'm drawing a blank."

"So, you've forgotten about me, eh? Haha, no worries. It's been ages. We used to play together. You always said how badly you wanted to see the world... So one day I made us a picnic and snuck you out for a few hours to explore. I even packed your favorite meal: vegetarian chowder! I knew taking you beyond the walls was forbidden, but... I also knew how much it would mean to you. The guards tried to execute me when we returned, but you wouldn't let them do it."

"No, it can't be... Silas?! Is it really you? Of course I remember you! I can't believe it! It's been a lifetime since I last saw you. You look so different!"

"You too! I wanted to visit, but I was banned from ever returning after that. I became a Nohrian knight so that one day I might be able to see you again. Now here we are, in the middle of one of your messes! Just like old times, haha. If you will allow me, I would be honored to fight at your side."

"Silas... Thank you. You really are a sight for sore eyes."

"Everyone, hold your horses! Nydaxa! I'm here too!"

"Elise?! You came as well?"

"Heehee, of course! That's what sisters are for, right? No way I was gonna let our new knight come to your rescue without me! I'm here to help you, Nydaxa! I don't care what Father thinks."

"Thank you, Elise... That means so much to me."

"Anyway, back to business. Silas, you're a real dummy, you know that? Mean too. Leaving a cute princess like me behind while you forge on ahead. Shame on you!"

"I-I'm so sorry, milady. But, um, don't you have your own retainers to look after you?"

"Well, yeah, but... Don't change the subject! Speaking of, they should be here soon."

"So what you're saying is... you left them behind to forge ahead. Right?"

"Right!"

"Elise... You are adorable. Go easy on Silas for me, OK?"

As the conversation ended the Faceless were upon us. Behind Nydaxa and Felicia, one was about to strike, and neither of them would react in time. I looked at them, my sword, and the Faceless closing in on me. Easy choice. I hurled my blade at the Faceless by them. It pierced its chest and went right through, embedding itself in the ground just past the bridge. Before I could react, the Faceless assaulting me slammed its fist into the side of my ear, knocking me to the ground. Everything was blurry, and I could only hear a ringing noise. I rolled to the side, and my opponent buried its fist into the ground where my head had been. As I got back on my feet, I saw it was stuck. I kicked between its legs, and smiled when it fell to its knees, then struck the back of its neck with my elbow, feeling a crunch. As it slumped over, I turned and saw another one drawing near. I shifted my stance. I would go down fighting! Before it could get me though, an axe split its mask. Arthur! I turned and he stood beside me, retrieving his axe. He was trying to say something, but my ears were still ringing and my blurry vision meant I couldn't try reading his lips. I pointed at my ears and shook my head. He turned to the side and yelled. Soon, Elise was there, using her staff on me. My vision and hearing both cleared.

"Next time I have to do this because you were stupid, I'll have Effie beat you up and let you heal naturally! Got it?"

I nodded and turned to Arthur. "Could I borrow one of your axes? I prefer swords, but mine is over there and beggars can't be choosers." He said of course and handed me his iron axe. I turned and hacked off the right leg of an incoming Faceless. As it fell, I noticed the battle ending as Silas and Effie finished off the last one. I handed Arthur his axe and made my way to my sword, but Nydaxa was waiting for me. Oh, boy...

"I saw that. What were you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Takumi's arrows-" I winced. He remembered that huh? "Father's trial, and now this! I don't want you dying on me, Aadyn! So quit being so reckless!" OK, that's enough!

"Look, I'm fine! I can take a few hits! Besides, I'm trying to keep you guys safe! In case you forgot, you're my friend. I don't care if I have to let an entire legion of cavalry trample me, I'm going to keep you guys safe! Your lives are more important than mine. But I'm not going to be worm food anytime soon, so calm down. Please. Now, may I retrieve my sword?"

"Just remember, all lives are important. That includes yours! If something like this happens again, I'm locking you up for your own good. Understand? I don't want you dying either Aadyn. Just be more careful, that's all I'm asking." He moved aside and I retrieved my sword. As the others talked, I scratched out a message for our necromancer friend. _You'll never succeed, Iago you twit!_

 **(POV change: Iago)**

 **"** I go to all that trouble raising a Faceless army, and that snake Nydaxa seems to be thriving. Why Garon would let him live I don't understand. And that boy, Aadyn. He survived a direct attack from Garon. It's not possible. But then, neither is breaking a Faceless' neck! There's something not right about him. But once they reach the Ice Tribe, they're finished! Hmm? What's this? Aadyn knew it was me! But how? I'd better keep an extra eye or two on him. And do a little research into his past..."

 **So! That's Chapter 4 finally up! Sorry it took so long. Besides the new style I'm trying being really time consuming, like I said in my alert, a bunch got deleted last time I finished it due to a glitch. Yes, I changed a fair bit at the end, but I wanted to add a few personal touches. If I'm going to keep this up, I'll have to change up the dialogue more often, maybe cut out some bits from time to time. This chapter took forever to type after all! So, next chapter is Mozu's paralogue. I have 2 OCs so far, one of which will make an appearance soon. Hope more people suggest theirs. I kinda like adding other people's characters. Later!**


	5. Chains and hearts, mended and broken

**So, I'm hoping this will be a good chapter. Enjoy it! Also, I forgot to say, while I already have some matches figured out, like Nydaxa's, which I hinted at last chapter, not so subtly, I'm open to suggestions. Anyway, here we go.**

Once we went to the Astral Plane, Lilith began explaining everything to the new arrivals. While that went on, Nydaxa built a prison, likely thinking of me, considering what he said. Well, that means Niles can capture people as soon as he joins us, so I guess that's a positive side to things. When I got to my room, I looked at the improvements. I now had an armor stand, a few weapon racks, one of which had my Wyrmslayer on it, and some new books. I put my armor and sword in their respective spots, then picked up one of the new books.

After a couple chapters, someone knocked on the door. "It's unlocked!" My visitor was Arthur. "Hey. Thanks for saving me back there. That could've gone pretty badly for me. I mean, I was halfway to a concussion already. I owe you one. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Nydaxa had explained your unusual origins to us. I wish to offer my help should you ever need it. To be torn from your home in such a manner, and then dragged into this war, it must be trying."

"Let me stop you right there. You seem to be missing a few things. Nobody dragged me into this. I could've just left anytime and focused on going home. I chose to take part in this. I chose to go through that portal too. I may have not known what would happen, but I jumped into it of my own free will. But thank you, Arthur. Although, I forgot to tell Nydaxa. When the portal sent me here, it copied me or something. While I was asleep, I found out a doppelgänger of me stayed behind. To me, that's the best of both worlds. I've longed for adventures like these, and the amazing friends that would come with it. My old friends and family get to enjoy my company, and so do all of you. Trust me, I'm fine not going home. Help people who need it. I bet there's an old lady somewhere who could use a hand, or maybe a kid's kite is stuck in a tree. If I need a hand, I'll ask. Thanks for offering though. And if you need my help, just ask. If I can help, I will."

"Very well then. I'll let you get back to reading, and tell Nydaxa about your discovery. Remember, I'm close by if you need assistance. Justice is never far!" I chuckled at his antics as he slipped on a banana peel I know wasn't there a second ago. His luck is worse than mine is! Least he manages to survive those misfortunes. They could've written a follow up to Series of Unfortunate Events with Arthur's daily accidents!

After a while, I heard Nydaxa yelling for us to get ready to move. I put on my armor, knowing what was next. After thinking for a moment, I grabbed my Wyrmslayer, not just my normal sword. After the last battle, I was going to be better prepared.

Soon the almost familiar feeling of going between the Astral Plane and the world overtook us once more. After a while the screams I'd been expecting carried to our ears. We reached the ruined village, and I swear I saw the specters of what it must've been like before this. It may have just been my imagination going off, but still. Something snapped in me, both heart and mind. Things I'd been holding back, rage and pain, mostly, came to the fore. How many families butchered? How many children? Pets? Sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers? All gone, save one.

Ignoring the others, I charged, drawing both blades from their sheaths. The first Faceless to attack me was reduced to a pile of meat. The next was left in 4 pieces. A cry tore itself from my throat as a large group came towards me, and I was in the middle of them. I tore out one's throat, and plunged my Wyrmslayer into another's shoulder, tearing its arm off when I pulled. One landed a hit on my back, but I barely felt it. The next one had its head and right shoulder fall away from the rest. A couple more had their stomachs cut out, then the one who hit me had one arm become two, and lost both legs. Finally, the last Faceless had both my swords through its chest and out the back.

I wiped the ichor off my blades using the nearby grass. It only got rid of some, but that's better than none. I whirled, blades at the ready when I heard something behind me, but it was just Mozu. She squeaked and took a step back, holding up her naginata. I sheathed my swords, suppressing a wince. That'd take some work to clean. And now I had to clean the sheaths as well. But it seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Th-Thanks. I'm Mozu. H-H-How did you do that?" Before I could say anything, the others got to us. At first they kept fussing, but when they noticed I wasn't even bruised, they got a bit quiet. I wish I could say it was a relieved kind of quiet, but no. I saw it. They were scared of me! But when I looked at what I'd done, I'll admit, I was a bit spooked myself. Nydaxa seemed to recover a bit and turned to Mozu.

"All right, we finished off the last of the Faceless." Mozu was quiet before she spoke.

"Um, but what do I do now? They took my mother...My life."

"You must have some family near here. We'll be glad to take you there."

"There's no one. I couldn't even start over here by myself. All the homes, fields... It's all destroyed. But I wouldn't want to stay here even if it wasn't. Everyone I called family is dead. Every house...a grave."

"Listen, we'll take you in. We can't replace all those you've lost. But we'll take care of you."

"I can join your group?" She was pretty surprised.

"Yes, but only until we find you a safe place to call home. Our group...a family of sorts...is bound by a dangerous cause. We go from one battle to the next, ever in peril. That's no life for you."

"I'm not afraid. I can help. I might even save you or your friends. Let me join your cause, whatever it is. I'll keep your family alive." Her voice was determined, no trace of her previous nervousness.

"Yes, of course. I have to admit, you sound just like one of us already."

"I'll do my best. And I'll stay safe. After all, Mother's watching over me now."

Nydaxa turned to me. "Aadyn, what happened? I've never seen you like that. You saw the village and suddenly, you were running at the Faceless. We barely fought any of them. And you're not hurt at all! How?"

"I-I don't know. I just thought of what those things had done here, and... Look, I've told you I have my fair share of darkness in me. I can barely believe I did that. Before I came here, the only real fight I'd been in, I let the other guy win. This? It's like nothing I've ever seen. Sorry if I scared you guys. I'll just go if that's what you want."

"No way! After all the times I've had to patch you up, you're not going anywhere!" I was surprised when Elise piped up like that.

"Elise, you've healed me twice. That's hardly extravagant." But now the others were saying similar things. It was... My eyes began to tear up. "Thanks everyone. I'll try not to scare you guys like that again." When we got back to the Astral Plane, I began fiddling with my craft supplies. I owed them a nice surprise after that. Hope they liked my presents once they were ready.

 **So, kinda quick. But, what did you guys think? Please review! I have another chapter coming up soon. Probably this week. Please tell me ways you think I can review. And I know I messed up on when the prison can be built. Sorry. But I wanted it there soon, and I thought it would work with what Nydaxa had threatened. Later!**


	6. Surprise!

**So, here's my newest chapter. I know I haven't been posting for a bit, long story. Besides, it's the first day of school, so I'll be busy. But, anyway, this chapter isn't what you guys are expecting. One of the OCs I received doesn't really fit in with the game's storyline, and this is my fanfic based on the game. No reason I can't add some personal touches, right? The other OC I got is going to be caught by Niles, but the creator was hoping for support conversations. I'll give that a try too. Remember, you are welcome to suggest these OCs, and I don't mind adding new paralogues for them. Also, if I mess up, just go ahead and tell me! More news after the chapter, so be sure to read what I put there! Please enjoy and review!**

I sat in my room, staring at my swords, quietly singing Demons, since it fit the situation rather well. Despite the others trying to cheer me up, I was still upset over what I'd done to the Faceless. I knew they felt the same way. I couldn't blame them. But when I'd looked at the ruins, something had just...snapped in me.

I paused my thoughts when I heard someone knocking. "Enter the lair of the beast, if you dare." I made sure to put some humor in my voice. I wasn't surprised to see Nydaxa. To be honest, I'd been expecting him.

Before I could say a word, he began talking. "Aadyn, you need to quit acting like this. It's upsetting everyone even more, and you can't just lock yourself in here like an animal. I'm giving you some chores to do, take your mind off things." He sure went for the direct approach that time. But he has a point, and besides, he isn't locking me up like he threatened to do last time I ran off on my own.

"All right. You've got a point. It's just, that freaked me out. You saw what I did to those Faceless, and there wasn't a scratch on me! And the way I fought. I've never been able to even adequately dual wield, and I was suddenly a pro. I can't even begin to describe the difference there was. A way to get my mind off all this is just what I need. So, what am I doing?

I gulped as I wondered how to fix this. I was on cooking duty, and I'm an awful cook! There was a village I could get to quickly. I could hire someone there to make the food. But I can't carry it all on my own. I'll need help. Felicia was a bad idea. She's too clumsy, and besides, she'd tell what I was doing the second I asked. Silas, Elise, and Mozu were all pretty likely to tell too. Arthur might help, but his bad luck was asking for trouble. Only one choice. I had to ask Effie. She may tell, but I can think of a few ways to ensure her silence. First, promise to buy her a whole feast of food at some point. Next, bring up how my bad cooking could make Elise and the others sick.

It took me a bit to find her, but it was a lot easier to convince her. Of course, once I buy all that food, my wallet will hate me forever, but at least I won't poison anyone. We took the ingredients to the village, and I got an innkeeper known for good food service to prepare everything. Once it was finished, we were on our way back. All the silence was heavier than the food, so I tried talking to Effie.

"Hope you don't make me hold up my end of things soon. I'm almost broke now. Sheesh. That innkeeper could make money selling stones to jewelry salesmen. He should've been a merchant." No response. "Guess I'm talking to myself here. At least I'm used to it..." I almost dropped the food I was carrying when she actually did respond that time.

"What do you mean you're used to talking to yourself? From what I've seen, you're good at getting people to like you." She shifted a couple of plates to look at me.

Well, confession time. "Look, back home I spent most of my time alone. When I wasn't alone, I still felt like it a lot. I wasn't ever any good at talking to people, and I could get pretty nervous about lots of things. Or I was embarrassed too easily. In all honesty, I've been wearing a kind of mask while dealing with you guys. It seemed like a clean slate, so I decided to make use of it. Keep this to yourself, but when that portal brought me here, it was because I stepped into it. I had a feeling I would be taken somewhere new, and probably couldn't come back. I may not know where that portal came from, but it taking me here was my own choice." She looked kinda surprised. Can't blame her.

"There's no way you were that nervous. In battle, you rush at enemies like its nothing. And I heard about how you tend to make yourself a human shield from time to time. Or is that another mask?" Huh. She's smarter than I realized.

"It's complicated. Look... The reason I seem so brave is because I'm a coward. Know what my greatest fear is? To be alone. And close behind that is pain, despite my familiarity with emotional varieties. You guys think of me as brave when I do that because I'm scared of what will happen if I don't. You guys could get killed, and it would break me, then leave me all alone. That's part of why I'm so protective of my friends. Actually, that's most. And if you're going to say that isn't true, since I challenged Garon, let me clear that up too. Ironically, despite my fear of pain, I have never feared death. I was always scared to die because it would probably be painful. But I also want to see if extreme circumstances will manage to kill me. At home, there were times I wanted to stay out during a thunderstorm holding a piece of metal to see if I'd survive being struck by lightning. I would consider taking an approximately 20 feet jump off a balcony at the back of my grandparents' house. I even once tried to follow some boar tracks. Lots of things like that. Most of them I never did. Some, yes. I tore down a tree to see if it would fall on me. I would try to pet mean dogs. When I was learning to swim, I kept going in the deep end of a pool for various reasons, like retrieve a toy I saw at the bottom, or just to see if I could swim well yet. But when I sank, I barely tried to go up, seeing how long I could hold my breath. So, do you understand?"

Effie looked at me, trying to see if I was telling the truth. When she realized I was serious, her jaw dropped. She began walking again, and I followed. "Effie, do you mind not telling anyone? I don't want anyone to worry." She still didn't answer, but she nodded a little. I set the food out, then told everyone that dinner was ready. Soon enough, they were all laughing and joking, same as always. I smiled, then it dropped. I noticed Effie was eating a bit more slowly than normal. My fault, without a doubt.

I claimed I had eaten a bit before I called them over and went to my room, wishing I hadn't caused Effie any trouble. Those problems and burdens were mine to bear, not hers. I'll make it up, somehow.

 **(Morning)**

I felt someone trying to shake me awake. "Ev, leave me alone. There's no school today, so let me sleep." I pulled my pillow out from under my head and placed it on top instead, rhyme not intended. But then I felt a hand on my arm, then a burst of icy cold. I made a sound like a cat that got its tail stepped on, then jumped out of bed. "Evan, I'm gonna-" At that point I remembered where I was, and noticed who I was talking to. "Felicia, what was the frostbite for? The sun isn't even up!" I crossed my arms, waiting for an answer, but she was just standing there, looking red in the face. I turned just as red when I realized I'd gone to sleep without a shirt on. "Out! Whatever it is can wait until I'm dressed!" I jumped under my blankets. Like I've said, I get embarrassed kinda easily.

Felicia ran out, calling that we were going to be marching soon. Ugh. At this time? I sighed and put a shirt on, followed by my armor. I looked at my swords, and began thinking. I wanted to start using another weapon, preferably one that will let me do ranged attacks. Having to throw my sword all the time and leave myself near helpless isn't my favorite tactic.

But what to use? I don't have anyone here to teach me how to use a bow until Niles shows up. Whenever I try one, my shot strays to the left. If I wanted to learn about daggers, I'd have to ask Felicia, and I don't want to freeze. How about a tome? It would be epic to learn magic.

I went to the weapon shop, and noticed Mozu was on duty. She was doing inventory I think, counting how many swords there were on a rack. She jumped a bit when I cleared my throat. "Oh, it's just you, Aadyn. Do you need some help?"

"Well, I was wondering where the tomes are. I'd like to buy one." She pointed at a shelf covered in books labeled with arcane symbols. I chose a red one near me, and I knew I was right about it being a fire time when I saw the illustration on the front. "How much is this?" Of course I knew the price, having played the game, but still. Best to keep up appearances. She told me 500 gold, and I paid the price, with my wallet, already dishearteningly light after last night, now virtually weightless. Hope this is worth it.

I opened the tome, trying to read it. But, it was written in runes of some kind. Ugh. I can pick up new phrases better than some people, but I don't know how I can read this. I thought to all of the books I'd read involving various magic users, and figures I had an idea of what to try. I focused my thoughts on fire, picturing it forming in the air in front of me, to the point I could actually hear the flames crackling, feel the heat, but when I looked, there was simply air. Snapdragons!

"Aadyn, we're going. Come on!" I looked at Nydaxa, pointing to a portal. I can practice later, or ask Odin when he joins. He turns me down, I'll mention something like about how Lissa would be ashamed to see him be so unhelpful, make him think I'm holding something over his head. As if I'd actually tell!

It was a while later that we took a break for lunch, and I pulled my tome back out. I tried something else that was kinda common. "Though I'm still attempting to learn the way, let the air before me burn this day." Not the best rhyme I've ever done, but a wooden spoon is just as effective when eating as a silver one. But, again, nothing. Once again, snapdragons! Try, try again...

I was going to do the picturing one again, just to check, but someone spoke up from behind me. "What are you doing, Aadyn?" I jumped and spun, flames sparking in front of me, nearly setting Silas aflame. "Whoa! I'm not an enemy!" But the fire was already gone, and I was trying to figure out how I managed it.

"Sorry, Silas. I'm trying to learn how to use this thing," I lifted up my tome, "but when I nearly roasted you was the best I've done. You okay?" He nodded, patting his armor to ensure it was intact.

"Maybe you should wait until we get back to the Astral Plane before you try again, just in case." Thanks for the confidence boost. I feel really motivated. I guess he noticed I looked discouraged, because he tried to explain better. "I just meant that you can ask if any of the others know anything when you get back, and use the training area too. We don't want you getting hurt after all." I feel a bit better now.

I put the tome back in my bag. He has a point. I don't want to set anyone on fire. We got back on our feet and I groaned. My feet had been sore when we stopped, but now we're on the march again, and these dogs are barking. I can actually hear...them..? That's not my feet, or my imagination!

I ran ahead, yelling back for everyone to hurry. It wasn't long before I saw what I'd been hearing. There was a girl, surrounded by a bunch of thugs. It looked like they were trying to take her prisoner. Not happening!

With a cry, I was upon them, the others close behind. I blocked an arrow with my blade, something I'd been practicing for when we have to face Takumi again, then slashed the shooter's forearm, and his bow. He clutched his wound as the pieces of his weapon fell to the ground, then I ducked under a spear thrust from a lancer. He put all his weight behind it, so when I dodged he was off balance, and I kicked his knee hard as I could, wincing at the nauseating crunch as the bones broke. I spun in a circle, and my blade cut the shoulder of another lancer, and he backed up. He was smarter than the other one, sending a few testing blows my way. He struck, and I tried to duck under it, only to realize it had been a feint when he pulled back and instead rammed the spear towards my now vulnerable stomach, aiming for a gap that had opened between two pieces of armor. It was a small gap, thankfully, but he got half the spearhead into my gut, and then twisted it. I felt the flesh and muscles tear, and knew he had also ripped up an organ or two, or four. I tried to take a swing at him, but the strength was leaving my limbs, and I could barely move the blade. I noticed that my bag had fallen, and the fire tome was sticking out. I tried to focus on it, as I had before Silas interrupted me. It was my only chance. But I was fading fast. I thought of my friends on Earth, the other me still there. Then images flashed through my mind of my friends in this world, Sakura laughing as we went to the armory, Arthur pledging to help me get home, Nydaxa worrying as we marched to engage the Nohrians, Hinoka with paint in her hair, Effie helping me sneak the food, Elise tending my wound after Garon's trial, Leo apologizing for not trusting me, Camilla asking me to help Nydaxa, Felicia's red face when she woke me up, Mozu introducing herself, Silas almost catching fire. I couldn't fall, not until I knew they would be safe. I refuse to let them down!

As that last thought managed to shine through, my tome responded, and my opponent was crying out as his right side caught aflame, while a second fireball shot into the air and burst like a flare. It wasn't long before Elise and Silas were there, the knight fending of other attackers while Elise tried to heal me, but I could tell she wasn't sure I would pull through. I thought back. I know fire can be used to cauterize a wound, and prevent infection as well. I gritted my teeth, then managed to gasp out a few words. "Fix... Internal... I'll... Do... The rest..." She started to protest, saying I was bleeding too much. "I know... Just... Tru-" I couldn't finish the sentence and began coughing. I noticed that I wasn't just coughing, but coughing up blood. Always a bad sign. I felt my organs and some of the muscles mend themselves with Elise's help, then focused on my tome again, and this time I knew what to do. I kept my emotions at the front, and pushed them at the tome mentally. It responded, pages fluttering, before stopping at one. I was surprised to see the runes become legible, and then a fierce burning started in my wound. I couldn't stop from thrashing, nearly hitting Elise as I did so, before the burning simply became warm, like being under a stack of blankets.

I grunted as I sat up, almost collapsing, then Elise was using her staff again, and I felt my strength returning to me. I shoved her as a fighter's axe cleaved the air where her neck had been, but before he could strike again, his weapon was like a bonfire, and he dropped it, holding up a burnt hand in surrender when I picked up my blade. I looked for the girl I'd seen them attacking before we arrived, noticing she, and about a half dozen of the enemies, were missing. Not a good sign. Where could- There!

One of them, a mercenary, and obviously the leader, was ordering the others to do something as they dragged something moving behind a pile of huge stones, probably trying to escape. We couldn't let that happen. I told Silas and Elise to come with me, then ran to the stones. I winced when a small dip in the ground caused a jarring impact as I ran, making my wound protest. I got to the rocks, then saw the ruffians behind it, struggling to hold a gagged, half bound girl with fox ears and a tail. Wait, a Kitsune? Here? This never happened in the game. Not the time I told myself.

"Let her go, or whatever scavengers that pick over your sorry carcasses will be getting barbecue, understood? Surrender, and I'll spare you, which is more than any of you would do for us, and much more than you deserve. So, what'll it be?" One threw down his bow and ran, but the others looked to the leader.

"Any one of you surrender to this child, and I will cut you down myself. We have the girl, and all the power." CHILD?! And a hostage situation, really?! You miserable, scummy, waste of human flesh! As he was about to start making demands, his whole body combusted, and before he could even scream, he was ashes being scattered by the wind.

"Anyone else feeling brave? There isn't any shame in acknowledging you've lost. Again, surrender or die. And unlike him, your deaths won't be quick, now that I've got my temper in check. Well? Any takers?" I prayed they wouldn't call my bluff. It took all I had to not collapse and weep. Why? I've never killed someone before, and while his death was likely the only way to keep him from harming others again, it still wasn't a good thing. I can grieve later though. They see any sign of weakness, I'll have to kill again. Luckily, they bought it, all dropping their weapons and getting on their knees. One decided to use an arrow to cut the Kitsune's bonds.

I helped her up, taking a closer look at her. Her hair was light brown, though her ears and tails were more orange. She had a pair of gray gloves on, and I noticed both had sharpened metal claws at the ends of the fingers. Her eyes were blue, and she was a bit shorter than me. I noticed she also had a bow between her ears, and a charm of some kind close to it. "Are you OK?" She nodded.

"You're him, aren't you? Aadyn, the one who sided with Nydaxa to join Nohr over Hoshido. Can I talk to the two of you? It's the reason I came here to Nohr." Huh? I went over to Nydaxa and told him about her request. We went back, and while the others rounded up the enemy survivors, we spoke with her.

"Where to start? My name's Orinthia. I'm a Kitsune, obviously. I came here because I was curious about you two choosing Nohr. On the way, this charm" She pointed to the one near her bow I'd noticed. "stopped working. Or, well, it stops working when I go to sleep. Those guys found me while I was napping and saw my ears and tail, which it normally keeps hidden from people. They decided I would be worth a good amount of gold, and grabbed my Beaststone before you guys showed up. If not for you, I'd probably be put on some kind of trophy case or made into a blanket soon. Thanks. I owe you guys big time. So, I'll help you out. After all, Kaden says a Kitsune should always repay their favors."

"But you don't even know what we're doing! How do you know we aren't the villians we're likely made out to be in Hoshido?" I had to respond. We couldn't take her with us like that, it was dangerous.

"Kitsune are great judges of character. I saw what happened to you earlier, and you still risked your life a second time so you could help me. Actions tend to speak louder than words after all."

Now Nydaxa spoke up. "You're serious, aren't you? Alright, fine. I suppose we can't just try to send you home and risk this happening again."

She jumped up, promising we wouldn't regret this. Then she went to help the others. After she did, Nydaxa gave me a glare that would make Medusa run for cover, and made a promise of his own. "When we stop tonight, we're going to have a talk. I noticed she said twice, not just when you found her. When we stop tonight, we are going to talk. Understood?" I gulped and nodded. I was in trouble, no doubt.

 **So, new chapter. Sorry I took so long. School started, writer's block, just a bunch of trouble. But, anyway, first off. Hope you all like Orinthia. And as for my big news, my friend loaned me his copy of Birthright. I already beat it, so in a while I'll start my story for that version. I think I'll edit the beginning too, not just after he chooses. Another thing, Darse the Writer was hoping to have one of the characters from his story show up in mine. Go, or no? I'll let you guys decide! As always, please review, and don't forget that any pairings you want to suggest, if they haven't already been decide, which is just Nydaxa at this point, I will probably use that pairing. Also, should I pair myself with someone? Not sure, so lend me a hand please. Later!**


	7. I hate the cold

**Well, it took me long enough, but I remembered to do this. OK, guys. Some bad news. I moved into my new place and don't have Internet, so I'll pre write everything, then copy and paste onto the site. But you want a story, not my personal life, so let's get going!**

After we returned to Fort Nydaxa (We really need to fix that name in my opinion. Wonder what to call it?) and gave Orinthia a room I flopped down on my bed, feeling fairly pleased with myself. I could use magic! And the runes were beginning to make sense to me. Not much longer until I'm a proper mage now!

My good mood faltered as I recalled how I managed this breakthrough, and clutch the spot on my stomach where I'd been stabbed. Removing my armor, I saw a large scar from where I had used my newfound magical prowess to seal the wound and cauterize after Elise fixed the internal damage. I really need to thank her. How many times has she saved me by this point? Five, maybe?

Regardless, I need to get to work. Our enemies will get stronger, and I need to do so as well. That means I need a sparring partner or two, though. There's only so much I can learn against foes made from my own imagination, and I know from almost 9 years of experience.

The one who got me was a lancer, so I'll train with someone who uses spears. That cuts my current options to either Silas or Effie. I do have things to resolve with Effie, so this will be a good excuse to start talking. I'll bring up our other conversation afterwards.

I put my armor back on and opened my door to find Nydaxa there, arm raised to knock. Slowly, he lowered it, glaring at me. Crud, I'd forgotten he had heard I nearly died. Now he'll finish the job for me letting it happen.

I waited for the punishment and words that would tear at my conscience, and he began to speak. "Aadyn, Silas and Elise explained what happened. I understand and I've decided not to punish you." Why do I hear a but about to shove its way into all this? "But," Called it. "I'm also wondering if you should even participate in the next battle. Elise says your wounds were really bad, and while you having her heal your organs and you burning yourself saved your life, you're still in really bad shape and need rest. That also means you won't be training for a bit. You can practice with your new tome, but that's it. Nothing too physically taxing or you won't be fighting again at all. Understood?"

I started to open my mouth to argue when a pain in my stomach ripped through me. Thanks to having sudden pains flare up across my torso and upper legs since I was 10, I managed to avoid crying out and simply chose to not argue. "Fine. But if I think you guys are in any kind of trouble, I'm joining the fight." Nydaxa was about to protest when I held up a finger. "I'll use my tome unless my sword is necessary, ok? That way I can help without straining the injuries. Fair deal?" He nodded.

I stepped into the hallway, figuring I might as well walk a bit if I couldn't train yet, when Nydaxa spoke up. "One last thing, Aadyn. Don't get yourself killed, ok? I know we haven't been friends for long, but... I already can't imagine keeping this up without you. So please, stay safe." I turned around.

"I have no plans to leave any of you guys on your own. I won't let myself die, but I'm not going to hang around the fringes of every battle either. That's just not me. But I swear upon my line, I will not die before you have finished this, and hopefully not for long after as well. Satisfied?" He grinned widely, and left. Good.

After a few days to get Orinthia up to speed and let me recover, with lots of complaining from both of us, we left the Astral Plane, and continued to the Ice Tribe village. Only I knew of the impending conflict, and I would be on the sidelines unless it was totally unavoidable and someone was about to be badly hurt or worse.

But the worst part? The ******* COLD! (The asterisks are to cover a word that while I want to say, I won't) I hate the cold! More than once I have said I would rather be burnt alive than feel even a shiver of cold.

It wasn't long before the icy weather showed on the game struck, though not as bad. We must still have a long way to go. Turns out Orinthia is as bothered by the cold as I am, despite her fur. "A-A-Are we there yet? I c-can't take much more of t-t-t-this..." I nodded in agreement, my loudly chattering teeth saying more than my extensive vocabulary could manage in these conditions.

Felicia did her best to reassure us. "It's not too long now. Just hold on, ok? No wonder Aadyn was so insistent on warm clothing, and lots of it." I shot her a glare that would make our current temperature seem like a beach day in Hawaii during summer, and she blanched a bit.

Eventually the dialogue from the game began, but I was so cold I barely noticed until Felicia ran off ahead. Now I had two choices. Stay with Nydaxa and nearly freeze to death, or run ahead with Felicia and get a warm welcome that doesn't immediately involve an infirmary. Ugh, the things I do for those I care about... Why me?

"Honestly, I'm more concerned about the three of us... We must keep pushing forward before we freeze to death." Glad Silas has a good head on his shoulders.

"Very true. We better hurry before the path Felicia showed us is covered in snow."

It was a miserable trek that made me feel as if I was placed I a tomb of ice, not at all pleasant. My blood felt like it was freezing, literally and I couldn't hear Silas and Nydaxa talking very well, only catching bits and pieces.

But I watched Nydaxa closely for when the cold would make him collapse. It was more sudden than it implied in the game, and he fell onto the snow. I dashed up, and crouched next to Silas, cold temporarily forgotten as I removed one of the thick warm coats I was wearing and placing it on his prone form to help him retain some warmth, just in case...

"Halt! Who goes there?!" Gah! I turned, forgetting my injury and suppressing a cry once again as I felt something nearly tear inside me. They were right before, I'll be useless in a fight if not for my magic for a while yet. Darkness fell upon me as well before Silas could climb to his feet, and I hoped they could get is fixed up quickly at the village...

When I woke up, Nydaxa was already awake, but not for long from what they were saying.

"I remember falling, and then everything went black. More importantly, where are we?"

"You are safe now, young travelers. Welcome to my village. I am Kilma, leader of the Ice Tribe." I looked at Felicia's father and it crossed my mind that Nydaxa's first meeting with his future father-in-law could have gone a lot better than meeting on the field of battle, and had to stifle a chuckle as I remembered the Meet the Fockers movies.

"Kilma... Thank you for your kindness. It would seem you saved my life, and possibly my friend's life as well. My name is Nydaxa. I am the second prince of the kingdom of N-" Don't you twit!

"Nydaxa! You should rest. NOW. You've had a long day." Thank you, Silas! And thank goodness Kilma didn't seem to notice what exactly Nydaxa had and hadn't said. Not that it'll last long, but still...

"Silas?" He can be so dense...

"Is something the matter?" I shook my head so vigorously I nearly got whiplash as Silas replied.

"My apologies, Kilma. Nydaxa just woke up- his mind is still foggy. Perhaps you should allow him to rest a bit more before we resume the introductions?"

"...Yes, or course. I'll go prepare something warm to drink. Please excuse me." He was definitely a bit confused, but at least he wasn't pressing the issue.

I climbed out of bed as Silas reminded Nydaxa of our current situation, stretching gingerly. That is, until I finally noticed I wasn't wearing anything other than my pants! They must've removed my shirt and armor to look at my wound! I ducked behind the bed and saw my stuff a couple feet away and put it on. Much better!

"...Disgruntled with the actions of the kingdom of Nohr. In other words, we are their enemy. To identify yourself as a Nohrian prince, especially while in a weakened state... It's simply a bad idea, old friend."

"Silas is right. You and I were both unconscious less than ten minutes ago. The only one in good condition for a scrap is Silas right now, and I doubt they'll simply return our things and show us the door if they knew who we are. As Silas said, a bad idea."

Nydaxa looked at both of us as our words sank in. "Sound advice. You're both right. I forgot myself for a moment."

"Understandable for someone who barely made it back to the land of the living. But we must exercise caution, or none of us will ever see home ag-" Silas stopped, looking at me with a guilty expression.

"I'd rather live to have a new home in this world beyond my room in our fort. Don't worry, Silas. It was a simple slip of the tongue, and this is my home now."

Nydaxa sighed. "There's such a fine line between friend and foe, war and peace. It's all so...gray."

"Such is the world we live in, I'm afraid."

"Certainly frustrating, I know. You would be far from the first or last to wish things were more easily placed into black or white, but it is very important to see all the shades of gray, my friend. It gives you a more complete view of the world and those who live in it." Amazing how simple phrases or thoughts you read in a fiction novel, the Wereworld series in this case, can form a place within you that grows into an ideal of your own. And as I just proved, there are ways to add to it as well. Maybe my true calling was a philosopher... Nah.

Silas continued what I had accidentally interrupted. "I must say, you truly have a remarkable knack for getting into trouble. I never thought this is how we'd breach the village. What should we do now?"

"A fresh pot of tea, as promised. This should help clear your head." I jumped as Kilma came in behind me with said pot held carefully, and I saw a fair bit of steam coming from it. "Something the matter?"

"No, just a heart attack. Why do people love suddenly saying things loudly right behind me when I least expect it? I'll be in a grave before I'm old enough to give a pretty girl a big rock!" I slowed my breathing as Kilma, Silas and Nydaxa chuckled, with an apology from the Ice Tribe chieftain.

"Thank you very much."

"You know, normally I would not allow strangers into my village like this. However, I made an exception for you three. It's that sword you carry, Nydaxa. That golden blade looks just like that of the hero of legend... It is said the one who wields that blade is destine to save the world." No pressure or anything. Glad it's not me! A world left in my hands would never survive.

"My Yato... A legendary sword... Well, it's a nice thought."

"As you can imagine, I simply couldn't abandon you after I saw that blade." So if not for that, you would have left us to die out in the snow? Real hero, aren't you? Still, he did save us, so I'll quit being so ungrateful. "Who knows, maybe you are the hero our world has been waiting for. If so, then there's a chance we will one day break free from those cruel Nohrians." We were silent for a bit, which he didn't seem to notice, though perhaps he dismissed it as someone understanding the burden they bear. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I've babbled on about old Ice Tribe legends long enough. Ah, it looks like my daughter has finally arrived." I nearly spit out my tea. Not yet! I was just getting comfortable... "Allow me to introduce you..."

"Nydaxa? Is that you?!" I groaned. So much for taking some time to heal...

"What the... Flora?! What are you doing here?" For that matter, how did she get here before Felicia and the others, and possibly us? She left after Felicia did for one thing.

"I could ask you the same thing. And I shall. Why are you here, my liege?"

"My liege?" Well here comes the snowball effect... Ice pun not intended. Might as well put the tea down then.

"This isn't good..." Nice on, Captain Obvious. But it's about to get worse.

"Brother! Yaaay, I knew you'd make it!"

"Elise?" I have to ask. Why does the universe hate me so? And why does it hate Nydaxa even more?

"What a relief! I was so worried once I realized we had gotten separated." Here it comes...

"F-Flora? What are YOU doing here? You told me you were going to hold down the fort while I was gone..."

"I changed my mind. Why did you and the others follow me here?" Wait, she didn't know about Nydaxa's assignment? Well, everyone will pretty soon I'm sad to say...

"Follow you? No way! I had no idea you were even here."

"Yeah, that's right! We got here all by ourselves!" Don't! "We can't go back until we suppress the Ice Tribe rebellion like father ordered!" Nobody noticed me slapping my forehead.

"WHAT?!" Kilma looked quite fiery in his rage for an Ice Tribe member. And not the time, now focus, Aadyn you dolt!

"Elise, why would you say that?!"

"Huh? What do you mean? It's not a secret. Wait...doesn't suppress mean... You know, that we ask them to please stop rebelling? And maybe eat dinner together?" I wish. Never grow up, Elise. That way of thinking would do the world a lot of good.

"Elise, you don't understand. It's not that easy."

"All has become clear as ice. You monsters tricked me into helping you so you could infiltrate my village."

"That's not it at all! We gen-Ahh!" I had gotten up too quickly, and Elise came over to me, staff ready. I waved her off. "The others will need you soon enough. Save your strength, Elise." She stubbornly continued healing me as the conversation went on.

"The Nohrians have infiltrated our village, and they must be expelled immediately. And permanently."

"Flora! H-how could you say such a dreadful thing? Fighting was supposed to be a last resort! Can't we talk this out? Or at least try to?"

"Felicia, dear sister... You've always been ignorant to the ways of the Nohrians. War is the only language they understand. Side with them and you'll pay the price!"

"How can you say that to your own sibling?!" I roared. Flora looked at me, stunned, then glared and went to where she would fight us, as did Kilma and the other Ice Tribe members.

"Stay back, Aadyn. Remember that you're hurt pretty bad." To my surprise, it was Effie telling me that. I had a feeling if I argued my health would deteriorate rapidly, so I kept my mouth shut.

Silas gave Effie a lift and went to the far side of the village, with Arthur and Mozu behind them. Felicia was going to do the same, but Nydaxa pulled her aside. "Felicia, stay out of this. I can't let you fight against your family. Stay here with Aadyn, keep him out of trouble." She was about to protest, but he whispered something else and she gasped a bit, then nodded and walked over to me.

Elise went to the nearest village before letting Nydaxa climb on her horse. Orinthia was close by them, already in her beast form. Then, right by Silas and Effie, one of the Ice Tribe fighters alerted a village and several more villagers entered the fray. Luckily we had reinforcements of our own.

"I am none other than... Odin Dark! I am the keeper of the darkness, chosen protector of the youngest Nohrian prince!" Odin, Owain, whatever you call him, he's a big clown, but formidable in a fight at least.

"So...you're Leo's retainer? And he sent you here to help me?"

Yes, that would be the sane version of what Odin just said. My name is Niles. By royal decree of Lord Leo, I am here to serve you."

"Serve me? I would rather you fight at my side as a friend and equal..." Niles was quiet for a bit.

"Don't worry about Niles. He's always like this. I suspect he's bitter that the dark spirits chose me to inhabit and not him... But back to the matter at hand. Don't be afraid, Lord Nydaxa... I will now use my powers to expel those who wronged you from this world. Ahh...the power! My fell hand awakens..." Definitely Owain. The old, Down sword hand! thing... Haha! "It longs for the blood of our foes! I must annihilate them all, or the curse will surely-" He's much more murderous than before though. When he first showed up in Awakening, he was defending a village full of healers from bandits. Course, he was also a myrmidon rather than a dark mage. Why is he the only one who changed class, anyway?

"Whoa there! Take it easy. Let's all just calm down, OK?"

"What, why? But my sword...the curse... What's the holdup?"

"Is there a problem? When can we start inflicting pain?"

"Um, no offense... I'm happy you came to help and all, but you're creeping me out. Besides, I would like to settle this despite with as little blood shed as possible."

"So we can inflict pain so long as it doesn't cause bloodshed? Interesting challenge..." I'll admit, I don't like Niles much, and comments like that are a big part of it.

"No. Just...no."

"But I prepared at least a dozen torturous moves just for today! I named them all too. They might be my best names yet..."

"I'm very sorry for the, um, inconvenience, but I'm going to have to put my foot down."

"Well, if it's an order from my liege's royal sibling, I am obliged to obey. I may appear to be somewhat despicable, but I have the utmost loyalty for Lord Leo."

"I, too, am a bastion of loyalty, despite the dark forces that beckon me from beyond. It will be hard to hold back my true power, but for you, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, gentlemen. Now let's finish this quickly!"

Odin was quick to show off his magical skill, stunning one of the enemy dark mages with his thunder tome, then Niles tied him up. Further away, I saw Effie and Silas knock out another dark mage Arthur had weakened. It seemed to be going well, but I ached to join in. Particularly when they began a counterattack. Silas and Arthur were both attacked, and looked fairly worn out after they repelled said attacks, both with small wounds that would still weaken them. Orinthia was hit from behind by a rather foolish lancer that payed for it when she used her tail to smash him into a tree. I saw Nydaxa beat another dark mage, there sure are a lot in this village, and Niles shot down another. Effie knocked aside yet another mage, also, judging from the way he was panicking and clutching his ribs, knocking the wind knocked out of him. Been there twice, and it's not fun, but not exactly lethal either. It's actually kinda interesting if you know enough to stay calm. Mozu blocked an attack from an enemy fighter and Arthur beat him, adding to the number of unconscious or otherwise incapacitated enemies on the battlefield.

I finally saw my chance to jump in when an outlaw that wasn't there in the game tried to shoot Nydaxa. I incinerated his arrow and went towards him. The guy tried to shoot me this time, and again his arrow was roasted, then his bow, causing him to put his hand in the snow. I stood over him and he held up the unburnt hand in surrender. I went to Odin and Niles, making sure I went slowly to avoid any more issues. Flora tried to use her freeze staff on Nydaxa but he dodged it. A mercenary came up to Niles and I, while a fighter kept Odin and Orinthia's attention. I melted the snow next to him and he slid on the ice a bit, but cut one of Niles' arrows that was aimed at him, and blocked another with the flat of his blade. He came at us and I ducked under a slash, grunting as my stomach twinged, then rammed my elbow up into his jaw and knocking him over. "Niles, can you tie him up? I have a feeling about this guy." The outlaw shrugged and roped the mercenary, moving his sword away from him. I thought of the prison and knew we would appreciate this new recruit.

I saw a fighter score a lucky hit on Arthur, causing him to retreat. Not good. We need to win this, fast. But Mozu beat the dark mage who'd helped the enemy fighter, and Effie knocked him flat. Odin and Orinthia had the next village shut their gates and Nydaxa went towards Flora. Now that I think about it, I never did that I'm the game. Wonder if she'll say anything. I went over as well, and Niles went to help Mozu. "I'm sorry, Nydaxa. Not for my actions, but for this unfortunate circumstance. Milord, as your retainer, I know this is tantamount to treason. But my family... My tribe... We simply cannot bow down to Nohrian rule."

"Flora... No need to apologize. I am the last person to ever begrudge you your loyalties, my friend. Still, I shall do all I can to suppress this rebellion, albeit in my own way." He swung, and hit her, but she struck back. Before he could get her again, she ducked aside and ran a bit away, then threw a dagger. I stepped in front of Nydaxa and knocked it aside with my blade.

"Don't think it will be so easy. I need to talk to you as well. Nydaxa? Go on ahead. I won't strain myself, I promise." He believed me, and Elise gave him a lift to another nearby village. "Now, where were we? Oh, right. That was wrong, what you said to Felicia. Treating your own sibling like that, when she cares so much about you?"

"Be quiet, Nohrian. What would you know?!"

"Plenty. Think you're the only one with a sister? Mine hated me, even tried to kill me a few times. If you had seen before I put my armor back on, you would have spotted a large number of small scars, all from her. That's who you made me think of before. I expected better from the twin of someone like Felicia." I ducked under a thrust with another knife, then kicked the back of her knee and held my blade to her throat. "Game over." As I bound her wrists with rope I'd borrowed from Niles, I looked at the others. Both the remaining villages had been reached by the enemies before we could, and it looked like there was gonna be trouble. Flora glared at me, which isn't easy when she was facing directly away, but there was some ice that worked like a mirror.

"Go ahead and finish this."

That caught me off guard. "What?"

"There are only two reasons you would capture me instead of kill me, Nohrian. One is to use me so my father will surrender, which he won't. The other..." She paled slightly, but glared again. I was puzzled, then thought to the normal reason women are taken prisoner during conflict.

"GAAHH! Are you nuts? No way!" I was redder than I think I've ever been, which is saying something. I tightened the knots and whistled at Orinthia. She and Odin came over. "Here, trade me. I'll take the one who isn't crazier than me." She looked puzzled, but took a stance like a guard dog and watched Flora closely as Odin and I rejoined the battle. While most of us were fairly worn out and we were outnumbered, it was quality over quantity. But that didn't make things easy. Mozu was beaten by another dark mage, and Nydaxa was almost beaten by a group of three who stayed out of his reach. Luckily he had a concoction and used it to mend his wounds while Odin and I kept the enemies at bay with Elise healing us at Nydaxa's insistence. Effie switched to her javelin so the mages couldn't attack with impunity while Nydaxa used his dragonstone to lessen damage. Niles was in pretty bad shape, so Elise went over to him. But still, it was getting hard. I took a spear to the shoulder, and Odin was beaten by a fighter who got lucky. I knocked aside the lancer who got me and removed his weapon, then let Elise heal me, again. Seriously, I really owe her. Fortunately after that there was just Kilma. That didn't make it much easier though. Silas was soundly thrashed by his magic after getting a lucky hit in. His position healed him, but Effie dodged his next attack and got a shot in. Finally, Nydaxa struck the final blow, Kilma demanding he explain why we didn't kill him.

"The battle is over, at least for now. Thanks to your valiant efforts, we managed a victory without taking any lives. Elise, will you please attend to the wounded, regardless of what side they fought on?" She said we could leave it to her and Felicia went with her. I leaned against a wall, clutching my shoulder.

"The Nohrian army fought a battle without murder or brutality? How is this possible? What are you playing at, Prince of Nohr?"

"This is no game, Kilma. I don't believe in killing for the sake of killing. Nor am I inclined to repay kindness with violence. I still owe you my life, after all."

"Even though we attacked you first, while you were weak, you still showed mercy..."

"Nydaxa is not the kind of person you meet daily, that's for sure." As I said this, I noticed Flora looking at me, likely remembering earlier.

As Kilma and Nydaxa continued speaking, she came over to me. "Show me your wounds."

"Why? So you can sink your daggers into them for what I said? I'm kidding. Don't look so upset. I don't like even being partly naked in front of people, more so if that includes a lady. I'll be fine. The shoulder is just stiff and my other injury just needs time."

"Let me pay you back for what you told me, or I will sink my daggers into you. You were right when you told me what I said to Felicia was wrong. Now take the armor off." I made a point of standing up and making my arm go in a circle.

"If you want to heal someone, make it someone who matters. Besides, I noticed you're hiding an injury too. Tell your sister when she comes back and apologize, and maybe I'll let you patch me up. Fair deal?" My response was a blast of icy air hitting me. "COLD! I mean, still no. Get yourself healed first." As I said this, Elise and Felicia came back. Flora glared at me and went to her twin. Me, I went to the lake so she wouldn't find me. I am NOT removing my armor or shirt in front of a girl, even if it kills me. Besides, half the people here would be able to see me too. Again, no way!

I heard Nydax tell Kilma he hoped next time the world would be a better place. It will seem that way to you guys at least. After all, Nydaxa giving Felicia a ring isn't too far in the future, or I'm handsome.

 **So, what did you all think? OK? Maybe not the best work after such a long wait, but I think it went well. I'll post this one... Well I guess me saying tomorrow won't matter since you guys won't see it until then. But yeah. Please tell me what you all think. Remember that pairings and OCs are welcome. A couple other things. Should I have Flora join after a while? (If you guys vote yes I feel bad for the story version of me) And what should I rename Fort Nydaxa to? As always, hope you enjoyed and please review. Bye!**


	8. Hard hat zone

**So, more progress. You know, I think this one is my most popular story, which is kinda cool. Anyway, remember that I have no issue with OC and pairing suggestions, though some are taken. Also, one comment talked about my SI. What does that mean? If it means my story self, that one is taken, and so is Camilla. Sorry. Now, here we go.**

"I have returned, Father." I glared from the back of the room as Nydaxa and the others spoke to Garon. Apparently, the only reason I was even allowed in the room was because he had taken a liking to me, believing me a useful asset. At least I was able to hear them.

"And gloriously so, I might add. Iago told me of your impressive feat. Stopping a rebellion without taking a single life is no small accomplishment. You've done well, Nydaxa. I am...proud of you. As promised, I now welcome you back into the royal family. Well done, my son."

"Thank you, Father! I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Xander spoke up. "I told you all would be well in the end. Good job, Nydaxa."

"Thanks, Xander!" I'm about to have temper troubles...

"Ehem, there is one small problem, King Garon. My sources tell me Nydaxa did not carry out his mission alone." When we kill this guy, I will do it myself, and it will not be quick!

"Iago! That was unnecessarily cruel, even for you."

Garon's visage was suddenly all the more bestial in his anger. "Is this true, Nydaxa? Did you or did you not face the Ice Tribe alone?"

"...It is true. I did not face them alone. I set out on my own, as ordered, but along the way I ran into trouble. Felicia, Silas, and Elise came to help me, and we rescued a young lady on the way as well who joined us. I couldn't have done it without them. I'm sorry for defying you in that regard, Father. I beg your forgiveness."

"So you defied my holy orders and involved not only retainers but also your sister?" Even I began to feel frightened looking at Garon, and the rage in his voice... I shuddered.

"This behavior simply cannot be tolerated. Right, King Garon? He betrayed the wishes of the divine dragon, Anankos. Such sacrilege demands a swift and severe punishment. If you ask me, we should put an end to Nydaxa once and for all."

"Stop it, Iago! That's never gonna happen! I won't let it! Nydaxa never asked us to follow him- we did that on our own. It's not his fault! So...s-so if the punishment is death, you'll have to kill me too."

"Elise! Don't say that, dear sister. I'm not worth dying for."

"Quiet, both of you. Father, if you must punish someone, punish me. It was I who told the others to tag along and help Nydaxa with his mission. If death is the price for this indiscretion, it is I, and I alone, who will pay it."

"Hmm..." Garon began to look thoughtful.

"Father, kill me or kill no one. That is all there is to it."

"Enough. I have no intention of harming any of my beloved children." Sure, and I'm handsome. "Though it was not exactly as I requested, he did accomplish his mission. By the grace of Anankos, I shall let this pass. He is, after all, still my son."

Iago looked ready to panic. "King Garon! You can't mean that!" I felt my lips beginning to split, I was smiling so widely.

By contrast, Nydaxa looked jubilant. "Thank you, Father! And you, Xander. Thank you for looking after me, even at the risk of your own life."

"Think nothing of it, little prince. Such is the duty of an older brother."

"I must admit, my child, I never thought you would pull off such a grand feat. Given your ability for combat, I shall waste no time in assigning you a new mission."

"A new mission? So soon?"

"Skills like yours must be put to good use. I'd like for you to head for Notre Sagesse. I need you to capture that territory and bring it under Nohrian rule."

"Notre Sagesse, eh? As you wish, Father."

"I have heard that the place is even now teeming with Hoshidan soldiers. The Hoshidans are taking steps to topple Nohr and all we hold dear. Such bad seeds must not be allowed to take root. Head there immediately and eradicate any Hoshidan soldiers you find along the way." Yeesh. We're gonna need all hands on deck, plus some. Speaking of, I need to talk to that mercenary we caught.

"Y-you want me to fight against the Hoshidan army?!"

"That's not a problem, is it? Or, after all that, are you reluctant to raise a sword against the kingdom of your birth?"

"N-no problem at all. I am a Nohrian, through and through. I will carry out your mission without fail, Father."

"Good. Do not let me down, my son. I'm counting on you."

"I won't fail you, Father." Hope not, for all our sakes.

We left the throne room and I took a breath. We had our work cut out for us, for sure. "Well, I'm off on another daring mission, ha ha. So for now, this is good-bye."

"Take care, Nydaxa. Even when we are apart, know we are still with you in spirit."

"Oh, it just doesn't seem fair! Going on a mission like that with such a small army. I'd go with you, but Father tasked us with a mission of our own. I really wish there was something we could do to help..."

"Don't worry, Camilla. We'll be fine on our own. Right, Elise?"

"Yeah, that's right! We'll be just dandy! With me and my retainers on your side, we'll be back home in no time flat!" Plus me, Felicia, Silas, Mozu, and Orinthia, but hey. Not like we matter, right?

"Elise is going too? Now I'm really worried. It was nice knowing you, Nydaxa."

"HEY! That's not funny, Leo! Why would you say such a terrible thing?!" I staggered away from Elise, hands on my ears. That hurt...

"Ha ha, he's just trying to get a rise out of you, Elise. You know I'm counting on you."

"Thanks, Nydaxa! That's why you're my favorite. Because you aren't mean and stupid like Leo."

"Even after spending time on the battlefield, you're somehow still the same spoiled brat. It's actually quite impressive. See, Elise? I'm not mean at all. I just said you impress me." I stifled a laugh at their antics. Wait, doesn't Elise... Covering ears now!

"XANDER! MAKE LEO STOP TEASING ME!" And that still hurt. Why me?

Xander sighed, then turned to Nydaxa. "Nydaxa, listen well. The mysterious Rainbow Sage resides in Notre Sagesse. He grants divine power to those he deems worthy. Seek him, if you have the courage."

I stretched, then felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned and there was Iago. What did he want? "King Garon wishes to speak with you alone. Come with me." I looked at Nydaxa and his siblings, then decided I might as well go. I followed Iago back to the room we had left a few minutes ago.

"Ah, Aadyn. Come, I would like to speak with you." I went up and bowed slightly when I reached him. "Fine manners. Now, is it true you come from a land unheard of in both Nohr and Hoshido?" What is he up to? And why so...nice?

"Yes. Why do you wish to know?" He has to be up to something.

"All in due time. I also heard that you cannot return, nor can it be reached. Also true?"

"Yes..."

"I have an offer for you then. When you passed my trial, I was impressed. And your loyalty to my son is... Simply astounding, if not admirable. And so, since you cannot return to your home, my offer is this. Serve my son and I well, prove yourself worthy. If you do, well... I could use someone with your ample abilities, as could all of Nohr. After this war is finished, I will need men like yourself to help govern my new territories. Do you understand?" Before I could respond, Iago cut in.

"King Garon, surely you cannot be serious! We know nothing about this boy! And besides-"

"Are you questioning me, Iago? You may be a valuable asset, and a capable advisor, but I am the king. Now, silence yourself. Or must I silence you?" Iago didn't speak, simply backed away. "Good. Now, Aadyn. Remember what I have said, but tell no one. Understood?" I nodded. "Very well then. Go, before my son starts looking for you." I left.

Unfortunately, Nydaxa and the others were looking for me. If I had taken much longer, they would have left without me. I convinced Nydaxa that we should go back to the Astral Plane before we continued. Once we were there, I went to the prison.

"What do you want?" I looked at the mercenary who had given us a good deal of trouble at the Ice Tribe battle.

"Well, let's start with your name. I'm Aadyn, and you are?"

"Alex."

"Well, Alex. You've seen we aren't like normal Nohrians, right?"

"Yes, I have. Though I wish to know why I was captured."

"Because I saw something in you when we fought. And you fight well, too. We need all the help we can get to achieve our goals and change things. So, would you be willing to help us do that? If not, we can release you and send you home."

"You mean it, don't you?" I nodded. "Fine, then. But if I begin to see anything I don't like, I leave. Understood?"

"Understood. I'll open this cell, then. Or you could if you want. We-Well, OK, I- forgot to lock it in the first place. Ha... Oops."

"... Please tell me you don't have anything to do with the strategizing."

"Ouch. If it makes you feel better, no, I don't. So, shall we go? I locked your weapon here in the jail, hoping you'd say yes."

He grabbed his sword and followed me out. I told Nydaxa we could go now, and introduced him to Alex. We waited for the others, and left. Now we were back on our way.

I looked around when we reached Fort Dragonfall. It was... Even colossal isn't a good term for it. That place was beyond scale. I felt a surge of respect for whoever beat the dragon it was made from, well, if someone did kill it. I'll have to look that up later on. Elise only says that it died.

When we started to engage the Hoshidans, Elise and Nydaxa went to where Nyx was, with Alex behind them for support. I stayed with the main group to attack the fort from the front. Two spear fighters teamed up against Felicia, and I knocked one aside, then slashed at him, feeling only a small itch in my stomach where I had been wounded. It cut his arm, and I ducked under a thrust from his ally, who was bowled over by Orinthia in her beast form. To my surprise, she changed back to normal and threw some small daggers at an incoming samurai, striking his legs and immobilizing him. Odin zapped the spear fighter I'd cut, and Niles finished him. So far, we were doing well. But Odin was also looking a bit beaten down.

"Use this!" I tossed him a Moonlight tome I had bought. It's healing abilities will come in handy. A burst of flame tore down the weak section of wall, and Alex came through next to Nyx, with Elise and Nydaxa behind them. They hit the trio of spear fighters with the two archers nearby hard. One of the archers tried to shoot Nyx, but Alex shoulder checked him and the arrow went astray, hitting a spear fighter instead. I saw a glimpse of light blue at the other end of the fort and realized it must be Azura. Time to get over there, although I think getting a ride would help. Who to ask, Silas or Elise? I'd also consider Orinthia, but I don't think she would appreciate the question. Elise was kinda busy fixing the others up as they fought, but Silas was coming my way, looking worried...

Wait, what?! I ducked and a katana tore through the air where my neck had been, and I began heating it up. The samurai screamed as his hands began smoking, but he couldn't remove them from his weapon. Realizing what I was doing, I cut off the heat. Momentarily forgetting what was going on around me, I asked him a rather ridiculous question.

"Are you alright?!" He gave me a look that said what do you think and I reminded myself to slap my forehead later. "Yeah, dumb question. Hang on. Jeez, I'm so sorry. This'll hurt. The flesh got burned and attached to the hilt, and besides that, your hands are stuck in that position. If we don't pull your hands off, and you'll likely lose a lot of the skin off your hands, and pull your fingers straight, you could be crippled forever." I realized that if I messed up, I'd have created a version of Johnny Tremain here. I took a deep breath and tried to grab the fingers of one hand. "3...2...1!" As I said one I pulled on the fingers hard as I could and they tore away, then the rest of that hand as I pulled again. But most of the skin stayed behind, I could see bone in some spots. Speaking of bones, I heard a few crack. He screamed as if I was dismembering him. Poor guy, this has to hurt. I'm an idiot! A major league moron! It's my fault after all...

"Elise! We're gonna need you over here soon! And Silas," He'd reached me by this point, and looked at me as I spoke to him. "I saw someone at the other end of the fortress under attack by the Hoshidans. Could you help them?" He nodded and started heading her way. I turned back to the samurai and looked at the other hand.

"I hate to say this, but... Are you sure you want me to do this? You already had to endure some excruciating pain earlier, and it may be for nothing."

"Do it. I won't go the rest of my life with only one hand when there's a chance I can recover."

I took a deep breath again. I placed my foot on the flat edge of his katana, and gripped his hand. "3...2...1!" I yanked again, once more hearing the tearing, cracking and scream. Elise reached us and saw what I wanted her to do immediately. I noticed Effie had come with her, too. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, can I talk to you later?" She nodded and turned away from me. I looked at Elise and her patient. His hands were already looking better, but it would take more than a single staff use to repair the damage is caused.

"I have a question. Why are you Nohrians helping me? The state I was in earlier, I was an easy victim. Instead, you try to help me and call your allies to do so as well. It makes no sense!"

"Maybe we aren't the way you think we are. Think you'll be able to use your hands again?"

He looked at me for a second, then flexed his fingers, wincing slightly. "It'll hurt for a bit, but I'm not a cripple."

"Well... I feel a bit better. Now, I suggest you retreat, ok? You're in no shape to keep fighting after all." He looked at me funny for a bit, then turned and began moving away. I looked at Elise and Effie. "So, back to the battle?"

"Aadyn?" I turned to look at Elise. "You know, you're pretty weird. You fight as if your opponents are your worse enemies, then turn around and help them. Like I said, you're weird." Ah... Actually, she has a point.

"Thanks, Elise. I rather like being odd. After all, what's the fun in being normal?" She giggled, and I turned towards the remaining enemies.

Running forward, I melted the end of one Hoshidan's naginata, leaving him with a wooden pole. I cut that in half, then head butted him. I know this isn't something a lot of people brag about, but I actually have a seriously thick skull. For example, once a tree limb fell on me and I didn't know until my grandmother told me. The poor guy was out like a light, and he'll have a whopping headache when he wakes up. The others began to gather around the same area, and I realized we were right outside the room where the commander was waiting. Problem was, he pulled s trick that wasn't in the game. He sealed off the room, and the entrance had a portcullis over it. The gaps were too thin for any weapons to get through, and the metal pretty thick. He must be hoping that reinforcements will come again and again until we're too exhausted to keep fighting. If we don't do something soon, that just might happen. Well, only one thing for it.

"Stand back, guys." I walked away and turned to face it again. Time for that hard head to come in handy.

"Aadyn, what are you up to?" I looked at Nydaxa, who seemed kinda worried.

"Not much. Just using a very tough skull to my advantage." I charged at the portcullis and hit it head first. The metal shook and I saw some stone dust rain down. Moving to my previous position, I did it again. For a moment I felt a flair of pain on my head, but it was gone quickly. I repeated this again, and this time the pain stayed.

"Aadyn, quit! You're hurting yourself!" Several of them were saying the same thing. I shot a glare at Nyx, remembering she had fortune telling abilities, and assured them I was fine.

"I've always had a hard head, guys. I don't even feel it. Besides, we need to bring this thing down before reinforcements arrive." I rammed it again, and almost staggered. My head was pounding, but... Looking at the portcullis, I knew it wouldn't last another hit. I got ready to charge again, and ran, putting more force into it than before. I guess the Hoshidans still in there realized it wouldn't last, because an archer moved behind it with an arrow that had clearly been modified to fit through the gaps. It hit my shoulder, and I kept going. The archer started to move away, but I slammed into the portcullis a last time, and it came down, crushing the fellow. Luckily, my head was too fuzzy to notice. Most of the others went in to seize the fort, but Nydaxa and Alex both noticed I was in bad shape.

As if from far away, I heard Nydaxa tell me to hang on. I chuckled for some reason and replied with the question of what I should hang on to. Then, ridiculously, I began singing Home by Phillip Phillips. The fort seized, the others came back our way. I finished the song and chuckled again, then blackness seized me.

 **(Nydaxa's POV)**

"Come on, Aadyn. You stubborn fool, you just had to do that." Suddenly the mercenary from the Ice Tribe, Alex, stiffened next to me and stood up, sword drawn. Now that I looked at it, it seemed odd. But there will be time for that later. "What is it?" He pointed behind me and said to look.

I turned and there was a samurai, standing unarmed with his arms raised. "I've come to surrender!" Noticing my bewildered expression, he explained. "Your friend there, I fought him. He used fire magic to burn my katana, and my hand were seared onto the hilt. Instead of killing me, which he could have done easily, he helped me get my hands off, and had another of your number heal me, even apologized. Then he told me to leave and go home, that I was in no shape to fight. But, after a bit I realized I owe him a debt. He spared my life, and made sure I wouldn't be crippled. As such, I am honor bound to join you. So, you may do as you will."

I looked at the others, and Elise, Effie, and Silas all nodded, confirming his story. Well, then... "Could you help us move him? He decided to use his head to bring down a portcullis, and needs rest to recover." The samurai nodded and helped lift Aadyn, introducing himself as Hajime.

As we left, I spoke to Azura and introduced her to Elise. But something was bothering me. I had a feeling things were about to get much harder, and swiftly. We would have to stay in the Astral Plane until Aadyn had recovered. Much as his reckless determination to get himself hurt aggravated and worried me, he always seemed to pull through, and was a great fighter. We would need his help, I know it.

 **(Earth, Aadyn's POV)**

I rubbed my head as I looked at what I'd done. I had a migraine just watching. Did I really sing Home? Sheesh. Of all the songs on my playlist, that one? Why not Take a Chance? Or even Fight Song? Actually, why did I have to sing in the first place? Ugh! "But if there was ever any doubt that was me in there, it's gone now. Especially after that portcullis bit. My head must be even harder than I realized. Although I don't have the brain cells to spare for head trauma. Dimwit!" Hearing my name being called, I turned off the game and shook my head. Things were only gonna get worse.

 **So, did you guys like it? Remember everyone, I need you guys, and girls, to tell me if I mess up, or I'll never improve. Next chapter we meet Takumi in battle. Any ideas of what will happen? And remember, I am waiting for suggestions. Well, later!**


	9. Happy Anniversary, Fates!

**This chapter will be mostly for support, but I may put chapter 10 of the game at the end, depending on how long this will take. More likely, I'll include the first invasion, though. I'll also be doing a fair few POV changes. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **(Aadyn's POV)**

The first time I woke back up, my thoughts were barely lucid, and slower than normal, less chaotic. Subconsciously, I was more aware, but it was basically an afterthought. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room, with Felicia mumbling to herself not far away.

I gave a slightly insane cackle and tried to sit up, my head instantly revolting at the motion, causing me to lay back down. Felicia turned around and used her staff, though it only eased the headache.

"Aadyn, you're awake! How do you feel? We've all been pretty worried, especially Nydaxa. Do you thi-" The rest of her words were lost as I returned to the land of slumber.

 **(Nydaxa's POV)**

I went into Aadyn's room, hoping to check up on him. Felicia turned to look at me, slightly flustered. Aadyn was lying in a different position than earlier, and his sheets were disturbed. "Did he-?"

"Wake up? Yes, but only for a bit. He tried to get up and I had to use my staff, but then he went back to sleep. To be honest, it was actually just a few seconds ago."

I sighed. Aadyn really was in rough shape. His surviving was a miracle itself, though. He has said he has a very hard skull. Guess he meant it. "Let's just hope he gets better soon. Have you-" I coughed, my throat suddenly dry. Suddenly I was a nervous wreck, unable to let my eyes settle on Felicia, or my mouth form words. I finally calmed down, and finished my question. "Have you thought about what I said at the Ice Tribe Village?"

Like me, Felicia was suddenly jittery, red as a sunset. "I-I... Well, there's been so much going on... I haven't had the time, really."

"Oh. Well, that's alright. It can wait." I managed to hide my disappointment. "Anyway, it's about time for someone else to watch him. Come on, I know you missed breakfast. I think there are some leftovers. Hajime should be here in a minute."

She followed me out of the room, and I took another look at Aadyn. Get well soon, my friend.

 **(Aadyn's POV)**

"Ugh, my aching noggin..." I held my hand against my forehead, swaying slightly as I sat up. Looking around, I noticed I was in my room. What? Last I remember, we had left to head to Notre Sagesse. Wait, no... We reached Fort Dragonfall, and they lowered a gate or something, and then... What?

"Hoho, finally awake I see!" Turning, I saw Niles trying to pick the lock on the desk I'd bought a while back.

"Hey! If it's not yours, don't touch it, you wretched little sorry son of a pathetic excuse for cannon fodder!" I tried to jump out of my bed so I could skin the twit, and ended up instead flopping back down with a severe migraine. "Stay out of my things before I cook you..." He rolled his eyes so far up, I think they reached... Never mind, Jupiter doesn't really qualify here, but he stepped away. "Good, now get out of my room!"

Now he snickered. "Can't. I'm under orders from Lord Nydaxa, saying I have to stay in here until I'm relieved."

"Relieved? What are you talking about? Go, or I'll incinerate you!" Unfortunately, it wasn't too hard to call my bluff, since I had to place a hand on my temple in a vain attempt to stall a fresh wave of pain. "OK, so I couldn't make a piece of straw dunked in oil so much as smoke right now, but explain what you're doing in my room!"

"Well, it's not exactly for a date. Don't you remember what happened at Fort Dragonfall?" Fort Dragonfall? But we haven't gone there ye- HOLY CROCODILES!

"Yeep. My head just got worse remembering that. But at least that answers a question or two. But, I repeat, scram! I'm not unconscious anymore, so you can go." Instead he sat on a chair.

"Keep that up and I'll begin to think you don't like me. Why the ingratitude? After all, I've been here for two hours watching you." I shuddered at that. I don't think I'll ever sleep again.

"You're right. I don't like you. But, since you did do that... Thank you. Now go!"

"Why not? I haven't done anything to you."

"Not yet. Word can get around more easily than you think, if you ever do. I'm not overly fond of sadistic, heartless piles of horse dung!"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." That idiotic little... I never liked Niles. The only reason I would even use the guy in the game was so I could use his skill to recruit enemies. Besides that, he purposely is refusing to take a hint. I'm gonna lose it!

"Really? So you aren't the sort to leave a puppy out in the snow, for example? Baiting people just so you can make them miserable? Thinking that just because you had it rough for a while that you get to make others suffer, and enjoy it?! You are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a bully, and a waste of flesh! Now get out before I throw your corpse out my window!" At this point, I was genuinely ready to kill him, injured or no, and he could tell. He was out of the room before I could blink. Still... Knowing that twit, he'll be back later on. Seems to get a thrill out of this sort of thing.

"At least he's gone for now." Hearing my stomach rumble, I got out of my bed very slowly. When my head didn't turn mutinous, I nodded and started walking to the door. Going slowly, which, if I'm honest, seriously frustrated me, I made my way out of the barracks. Luckily, the mess hall wasn't too far away.

Turned out it was nighttime. I went into the kitchen and began grabbing food, mostly meat and various fruits. Sitting down, I began ripping into it all like I was a one man wolf pack. Pretty soon the plate was empty, and I went on my way back to my room.

On my way back to the barracks, I saw someone standing outside. Drawing closer, I realized it was Azura, who hadn't noticed me. "What are you up to?" She turned around, startled until she saw it was me.

"Aadyn! You're awake!" I chuckled.

"Yep. Sorry, but you guys aren't getting rid of me that easily." Her response was a glare worthy of my mother when I decided to throw away some awards I'd gotten. That seemed weird to me in all honesty. What's wrong with tossing out a first place medal once they give it to me?

"Anyway, I was stargazing. It's such a beautiful night, and they seem to be the same stars that are in our world. I've already recognized some constellations. I can't wait until the ones that show in Spring. One of them is my favorite, the Twin Pegasi." Her comment made me stop. The amount of time I've spent here about lines up with when it would be winter back home. Does that mean...?

"Azura, what's the date?" She looked at me oddly, but I was dead serious. Maybe it was just part of the game, but they seem to use the same calendar. If I'm right, then, wow.

"It's February 17, why?" Jeez. I don't believe it...

"Because I've been 16 for months and didn't realize it! Holy crocodiles!" And that puts Felicia's birthday in two days. I need to finish that present. Ugh...

"Well, congratulations." I nodded thanks and we both looked up in silence for a bit.

"Azura, mind telling me what happened at Fort Dragonfall after I turned myself into a battering ram? It's flat out gone from my head. Must've knocked it right out."

"The gate came down and we seized the fort. A Hoshidan joined us saying he owed you named Hajime." She must mean the samurai. I haven't exactly been collecting a mountain of debts from Hoshidans. "Oh, before you passed out you sing something," Wait, what? I sang something?! "that went like this." She sang the lyrics from Home. That's not exactly a local variety of music. Crud, I must have really hit my head if I sang that.

"Ugh... I was hoping that singing thing was a bad joke... It's called Home. It's an OK song that sometimes make me feel less alone, which is something I can occasionally need a LOT of help with." I sighed. "Knowing that makes me wish I was unconscious again."

"I liked it actually. Do you think you could tell me some more of the songs you know from your world? Not now, I need to get to sleep, but soon? Please?" I wanted to say no, but... Believe it or not, I can be a big pushover when someone asks me something nicely. I nodded and told her goodnight. Time for me to go back to sleep before any more headaches make an appearance.

Everyone was really glad to see me back up the next day, and I got proper introductions to Nyx and Hajime. On Nydaxa's orders, we wouldn't be moving on to the next battle for a while so everyone could get some rest and training, and probably so I could heal.

After a sparring match with Alex using blunted practice swords that were triple the weight of real swords to boost endurance, we took a break by some barrels of cool water, chilled by Felicia to be extra refreshing. Mischief on my mind, I struck up a conversation. "So how have things been since you joined up? Getting along with everyone OK?"

"It's been going pretty well. They all seem nice except for Niles. Oh, and Hajime. But I think that he's just adjusting to being in what used to be enemy territory for him." He didn't notice my widening grin.

"So are you getting along with anyone in particular?" His head snapped up, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Oh, please. Don't look so surprised. I saw your puppy eyed look when Nyx was here earlier. Shame Valentine's Day has come and gone, isn't it? You'd love to give her flowers." At his mortified expression I barked out a laugh. "Calm down. I'm not gonna tease ya, it's great that you've fallen in love with someone. Oh, and look who's coming over here, the lady of the hour. How about this? Go and talk to her, or I'll tell the whole army about your crush." If looks could kill, I'd be very deep in the ground. Finally, Alex turned and hailed Nyx. I chuckled again and starting walking to the emerald mine. Maybe I'll have some luck!

 **(Alex's POV)**

I took a deep breath as I got closer to Nyx. I realize she looks really young, however, I'd already heard about the curse that afflicted her. But what should I talk to her about? "Hey, Nyx. How's it going?" She looked up from her book she was reading and looked at me, and I found myself held captive by her gaze. Those eyes, they were a beauty I couldn't ignore, even if I wanted to.

"No need to be so nervous, Alex. I know Aadyn decided to make you speak to me, although I don't know why he did that." I almost had to hold my jaw up to prevent it from going slack.

"H-How did you...?"

"I'm capable of divination, Alex. I may not be able to see every detail, but usually I can get a good idea of what's in store for myself and others. Of course, I try to avoid altering what happens, as there tend to be consequences. If you're worried about a conversation topic, how about asking me about the book I'm reading?"

"Uh... OK. What are you reading?" It was as thick as a brick, but her arm was covering the title.

"A history on enchanted objects hidden around the world and in some of the deeprealms. Each artifact has a number of stories about it included, as well as clues and information about previous searches done for them. It's rather interesting. Perhaps you could try it later on when I finish reading it."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great. I can't wait. See you around, Nyx." We went our separate ways, and I couldn't stop a bit of a flutter in my chest and stomach. Now I had an excuse to hang out with her, and maybe get to know her better. I'll go to my grave denying it, but I owe Aadyn for this. Thanks!

 **(Aadyn's POV)**

"HHHYYYAAAA!" I winced in sympathy for the now pulverized boulder as Effie dusted off her hands and looked among the rubble for any signs of gems.

"Whatever did that rock do to you? And, as someone who put some issues that you shouldn't have bothered yourself with on your shoulders, should I worry about the same fate befalling me?" She turned to look at me.

"Why do you think I'd smash you?"

"In case you forgot, I told you some personal details nobody else needed on their minds. I noticed you seemed troubled after that, and I've tried to find excuses to apologize, but things keep coming up." As I said that, I unconsciously placed a hand on the scarred portion of my stomach.

"I'm not upset with you for telling me all that. It was just a surprising bit of information from you. I never would have thought you were like that."

"Yeah, well... There were people who had been around me for close to a decade for I came here that thought they knew me, but in reality they barely knew anything about me, even when I dropped all kinds of hints. It was pretty frustrating at times. But I was too scared to tell the truth, afraid of how they would think of me."

"Now that all that is cleared up, wanna head to the mess hall? I hear there's some food that's been left sitting out that needs eating before it spoils. After smashing boulders, I'm really hungry." She began climbing down and I followed, pitying the soon to be nonexistent leftover foodstuffs.

"Come on, almost done... Yes! It's finally finished!" I placed my completed project back in the drawer and relocated it, making sure to hide the key. Funny how nobody looks in a person's shoes, and I know Niles has been trying to get into that drawer again, hoping to find out what I'm hiding. Well, not gonna find out moron! Stifling a yawn, I got into bed and was soon asleep.

I was practically forced awake by the sudden, bitter cold in my room the next morning. Yelping, I began casting fire magic in the center of my room to thaw it out and huddled under my blankets, leaving just my head exposed to see who the culprit was. Disbelief flashed across my mind, along with a possible obituary as I saw who it was. Flora was paying a visit for her birthday, and looks like her wish for the big day was my freeze dried carcass.

"Hello, Aadyn. It's been a while. Since you tricked me at the village I believe?" I gulped, and shivered from more than the cold.

"Uhh, hey Flora. Happy birthday. Um, that was a misunderstanding. Like I said, I'm pretty easily embarrassed... Now please quit before I lose something to frostbite!" Grumbling about how I deserved to lose a certain something to frostbite, she halted the indoor blizzard. Oh, thank goodness! "Well, I feel better. Now, mind leaving the room so I can thaw it out and get dressed?" Glaring, she closed the door behind her. Ugh, I swear one of these girls are gonna kill me eventually. That's the downside to being in a place that's not full of girls suffering from brain loss due to too much makeup and overly tight clothing. Still an improvement, though. Means no brain dead little gossip hounds or complete freaks. The risk of getting killed is a worthy trade off.

"Here, happy birthday. I made one for each of you, though I assumed it would have reached you through some kind of delivery service." I gave her a small box labeled with her name, holding a similar box addressed to Felicia behind my back.

"Don't think a present is gonna fix this. You tricked me." She didn't make any attempt to open it.

"Why are you taking it so personally? You're acting more like I purposely insulted you or something." She still ignored the present, and I started to feel kinda hurt.

"I think you're starting to understand why. I was trying to pay you back for helping me with a mistake I made, and you run away. That was insulting."

"OK... I'm sorry. But I'm too shy for that, alright? I even swim with a shirt on. So, forgive me? I still need to give Felicia her present." She smiled a bit and opened the box, revealing a pendant modeled after a chunk of ice, decorated with a variety of gemstones, obviously handmade.

"Wow..."

"Thanks. I wanted to be a blacksmith when I grew up before I joined here, and so I did some research when I got chances. And I took art classes too. Wait until I unveil the big surprise for it."

"Can you help me put it on? The clasp will be hard to fix over my hair, and I need both hands to fix it, but a third one to hold my hair up." She turned around and lifted her hair, and I hooked the chain before stepping back.

"Glad you like it. One down, one to go. Where's your sister?"

When we found Felicia, I handed over her present. Inside the box was another pendant, this one shaped like a snowflake, again decorated with gems and clearly handmade. The twins then began talking to each other excitedly, and I chuckled before going to leave them alone. Turned out Flora was staying with us, and although she'd forgiven me for now, she had promised there was still some of a reckoning awaiting later on, unfortunately for me.

Seeing Hajime, I made my way over to him. "How are ya? Adjusting OK?" He nodded, obviously uncomfortable. "Come on, what's up?"

He sighed. "I'm still getting used to the idea that all Nohrians aren't butchers and monsters, and that I'm going to have to befriend some of them."

"Well, guess I wouldn't be doing much better. Listen, I have something I want to tell you about. Before we went to Dragonfall, Garon spoke with me. For some reason, he singled me out for promises of rewards once he wins this war. He's up to something, I know it. If anything happens, keep helping them out, please. You've seen what we're trying to work for here, you know it's a good cause. Will you promise me that?" He nodded. "Thank you."

As everyone continued celebrating, including a dance that I avoided like the plague, slowly the day passed. As the sun set, I stepped forward to Flora and Felicia. "So, ready to see the final surprise I worked on for those? Hold them up and try to catch some of the light from the sun. It should be more visible now that's it getting a bit darker." They did what I said, and as our surrounding dimmed the gems I'd placed seemingly for decoration threw out brilliant rays of colored light, and on the fort walls shimmered a rainbow of colors. I'd done a lot of work on that, and I thank my art class and the color related assignments, plus science for work on translucency and similar aspects. Before us was an imitation of the famed Northern Lights, though perhaps not right. I've never seen them firsthand after all. Still, everyone seemed to love the light show.

"Worth every second I spent. And every period of back pain from hunching over working on jewelry for hours on end. Every piece of gold as well..." With the sun completely gone, the twins made pillars on ice that held up the pendants, and helped by Nyx, I used my fire tome to create more light, everyone seeming to enjoy the slight flicker effect of it and how it made some colors more vibrant and living, almost dancing like Nydaxa and Felicia were earlier, haha! Settling down next to Nydaxa and Alex, I sat back and enjoyed the show with everyone else until slowly, we began to get up one by one and go to bed. I was one of the last to leave, with both birthday girls, Nydaxa and Elise all fast asleep. I chuckled when I noticed Nydaxa and Felicia holding hands. When I went back to my room, I grabbed another box from my locked drawer and placed it in Nydaxa's room, then grabbed some spare bedding, giving the sleepers pillows and blankets for the night. "What a bunch of little kids. Ha. Sleep tight, you guys. And," I paused, yawning. "looks like I need to do the same."

 **I was planning to do the invasion, but when I started writing the birthday section I realized I just couldn't. It was too nice a moment to ruin like that. And this time, when I say Takumi is next, I mean it. Please note that, while I realize some of the conversations I had in this chapter can be misconstrued as romantic, I don't plan for a pairing with any of those characters unless a large number of people request it. From now on, if I remember one of the character's birthday around when I put up a chapter, I'll try to include a segment for that, or maybe even mini chapters. I know I already missed a bunch of birthdays, but given how slow I seem to write these lately, I may get some do-overs to fix that. So, remember I'm up for OC suggestions, tips on how to improve, and you guys please tell me what you think. How else can I improve? And coming up soon, some paralogues for OCs, one of those suggested to me, and some I made myself since not a lot of people are telling me any of theirs. Well, see ya next chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed! And one more thing, happy anniversary to Fire Emblem Fates in the USA!**


	10. Recruitment bonanza

**Well, chapter 10. Huh, kinda funny. I'm writing chapter ten of my story about chapter ten on the game. I swear, that was not intentional. I didn't notice until I was checking the chapter number for labeling it. Anyway, yes, I will get to Takumi this chapter. Oh, and Antex? Remember that I've made several hints in that direction over the last few chapters. Anyway, I've taken enough of your time on this, so let's go on ahead.**

I pressed my stomach out and punched myself in the small of my back, sighing as numerous cracks and pops sounded out. "Boy, does that feel better!" For a moment I stood up straight, the usual pain that accompanied doing so gone with my back popping. However, it was only momentary. All too soon, the back pain that's plagued me since 3rd grade came back in full force, making me return to my slouching posture. "Why me?"

Grumbling, I gathered up my gear and went out of the barracks. Next stop, Dia and Takumi. This is gonna be a blast... But at least my head isn't mutinous anymore. That would help out a lot... I hope.

When we arrived I stepped aside and took a deep breath. I've only ever been to the sea once before in my life, when I was a little kid. I was having difficulty waiting for us to board a ship, though.

When Felicia came running, I groaned. Knowing when we're going to be attacked is kind of awful when you actually have to deal with it. Makes me wonder how Nyx is able to put up with all that precognitive nonsense...

"Everyone, Lord Nydaxa says we're going to fight the Hoshidans. Get ready!" Muttering, I moved next to my friend. No rest for the wicked, is that it? When Takumi marched up in front of us, I positioned my sword in front of me, ready to stop any arrows. Then, believe it or not, an idea struck me.

"Nydaxa, can we at least try to parley with them? Maybe we can get him to let us through. Not likely, but worth a shot, yeah? And even if he is ticked, he can't violate a flag of truce without all kinds of trouble."

He gave me a funny look and I shrugged. "I may be an idiot, but I know how to get what little brain I have to work. Er, most of the-OK, sometimes I can! I hate honesty sometimes..."

"Actually, that's a brilliant idea. We should try, at least. If it means we don't have to fight them... Then I'll try anything." He sent Hajime forward asking for a peaceful meeting, then gave directions for me, Felicia, Silas, and Azura to come with him, and we met Takumi and his retainers partway between both forces.

"Come to surrender, have you? Perhaps Nohrians can see reason after all." I swear, he is intentionally trying to make us violate the peace so they can say we're barbaric scum like he believes.

"We don't want to surrender, just talk. Perhaps we can avoid any conflict. Takumi, please." Nydaxa's voice had taken on a slightly plaintive tone as he spoke. Seeing the lack of agreement practically radiating from Takumi, I stepped in.

"We really would rather go without fighting. Look, we would consider it a favor. And besides, letting us through peaceably would make people view you as merciful, I imagine. And if we all start fighting, consider the locals. Someone could get hurt, and it would be on your hands as much as ours, if not more so."

"You're wrong about that. It would be entirely on your hands, for starting this war in the first place! You Nohrian scum are the ones who destroyed the village and killed our queen, and you've been sending Faceless into our lands for years, not caring how many innocents they attacked and killed!" For a moment after her outburst, it looked like Oboro was going to try and get me with her naginata, and I got ready to dodge it.

"Oboro, stop!" She instantly settled down at Takumi's command, and I found myself glad for her crush on him. But then he glared at me and I considered the possibility that I might have preferred her killing me.

"We aren't going to let you all through without a fight. And Aadyn?" He threw something as my feet. "I don't want any cursed trinkets or gifts from you, got that? Or any of my siblings."

The others looked at me in confusion as I picked up the arm guard he'd thrown at me, one of the gifts in the bag I'd handed to Sakura when we left for Nohr. I'd made one for each of them, hoping they would be signs of my enjoying their company while it lasted.

"Guess I... Guess I should've seen that coming. Takumi, at least keep it anyway. I put a lot of work into this, and-"

"The only reason I would take it back is to destroy it!" I stumbled back as he said that. One of the weird things about me is that whenever someone gives me a gift purely to be nice, I can have trouble turning it down, even if I hate it. That means when I give someone something, I try to make sure they like it, and have some meaning. So Takumi saying that, it cuts deep. A lot deeper than I think anyone would expect.

"You... Are a wretched pile of dung!" I screamed it out, and everyone jumped back. The downside to letting your heart be what drives you is you're hurt easily. That's always been true for me. I put so much into making this, and he just... "I hated that you guys were all fighting, you know that? You were all so stupid, making him choose. Just because you're upset about his choice doesn't mean you have to make other people suffer for it too!" I ran.

I've said before I'm scared of pain, even if I'm used to it. I wanted to get as far away from that twit as I could, no longer wishing he had a different fate than what awaited him.

I heard shouts, calling for the battle to begin. Guess the meeting is over. I rubbed my eyes furiously, and when I moved my arm away, saw a group of Hoshidan soldiers not far away who hadn't noticed me. I drew my sword, sadness turned to anger. It was something I mastered years ago, becoming angry whenever I was upset to avoid the pain, but it got me nowhere. Now, though... I can get some level of payback.

I cried out as I charged and crashed into the middle of them, blade already finding targets. One oni savage tried to hit me with his club and I grabbed it, then pulled him close and head butted him, knocking him out. A katana skipped off my armored shoulder, and I struck it's wielder in the stomach with my elbow, then sent it upwards, smashing his nose. Dropping into a crouch and slamming my shoulder into the legs of another who had tried to stab me ended up striking his comrade as he fell, and I kicked him in the stomach hard enough to knock him back a couple feet and into the canals.

"Right. Now where are the others?" I listened, and heard a familiar shout, then followed it.

"In the name of justice I shall strike you down!" Arthur's axe tore through the light armor of a spear fighter, and cleaved through a good amount of flesh and muscle as well, leaving him badly injured, though luckily not fatally. "Aadyn! We had feared you would get surrounded on your own. I am glad to see justice has prevailed and left you safe. Now, let us fight together!"

"Where are the others? Anyone nearby?" He pointed and I saw Niles manning a ballista with Flora and Alex on guard. I turned and saw a trio of pegasus knights coming our way. Niles got one on the wing, and it's rider barely managed to avoid falling off as it made a crash landing. I considered using my tome to knock the others down too before I remembered the high resistance stat they had. Arthur didn't have the same issue, throwing his hand axe, but it missed. I ducked under a swipe by one rider and pulled on her naginata, making her over balance and land heavily on one side, busting a few bones in her good arm. The first one that Niles hit charged at me, and I fell onto my back, legs pressed close to me as he drew near, then again grabbed the weapon, and kicked out while rolling a bit, throwing him headlong into a wooden post. Arthur chopped the blade off the third flier's weapon, and smacked her in the head with the flat of his weapon.

Then, close to where we'd had the meeting, a blast sounded out. I started running towards it, and saw the weaker section of wall was gone, and Selena was trying to stop the enemy from getting through. "Incoming!" She dives aside and I slammed into a ninja, grunting as his shuriken found a weak point in my armor.

"Thanks. Now try not to get in my way!" I chuckled. Severa or Selena, she's still got the same attitude. As she took out a spear fighter I tried to avoid staring, but... It wasn't easy. It was easier with Odin, since I found him funny, and kinda cool, but I hadn't admired him in the same way as Selena in Awakening.

When I'd read her character profile, and saw how she hid her confidence issues, I couldn't help admiring her a bit. Like me, she often felt she wasn't good enough, but rather than just screwing up constantly and being miserable like me, she just tried to toughen herself up and make up for it. I'll admit it, for a while, I actually had a crush on her. So to be here, fighting beside her, it's awesome, and leaving me sorta star struck.

After a while I realized we wouldn't be able to hold this spot much longer. Of course, if something gets them to stop for a moment and give one of us time to recover a bit and catch our breath, then that would be another story. Well, then...

"Hey, morons! Your mothers were all slug-eating old bats who couldn't answer two plus two to save her life, and you fight like a bunch of dead rats. How about instead of picking on girls, you go up against someone strong, like me!" Ignoring Selena's indignant shriek at my unintended slight against girls, I ran forward, and most of the enemies were angry enough to start following me. I put my back to the water and disarmed my first adversary, then shoulder checked the next one. As they began pressing forward, I jumped back, landing in the water. I started swimming to a spot where I could get back on land, but a row of archers blame firing into the water. I went deeper, but still. They were shooting rapidly enough that blind fire wouldn't matter. Eventually a lucky shot would take me out, for good. I concentrated on my tome, glad I'd bought a waterproof bag for my things in preparation, and a fire sprung up at the edge, making most of them jump back. However, one archer fell in, hands on their face and sinking fast. I grabbed him and continued swimming. The archer started hitting me until I spoke up. "Stop, you dunce! I'm trying to help!" As I continued swimming, now without arrows flying, I thought back to what Elise said at Dragonfall, about me being weirdly keen on helping enemies. Well, I have an overactive conscience and these guys get hurt because of me. I might as well try to make up for it a bit. I have enough blood on my hands already. Once we reached land, I pulled my passenger along. "Come on! You wanna get healed or not?"

I reached the spot where Elise was rapidly riding around, healing everyone as often as she could, with Azura constantly singing to renew her energy. "Elise! Got another one." I set my victim against the wall and went to one side, where an oni savage had crossed the bridge and was close to where the green zone would have been. Kneeing him betwixt the legs, I hit him in the head and stood guard as more enemies swarmed the same bridge. Man, I hope this lets up soon.

Suddenly, a burst of flame struck half the enemies on the bridge, and I saw Odin manning the Fire Orb. I shoved my way across, sending the rest for a drink. "Thanks!"

Soon I found myself against another large group next to Alex, but neither of us had gotten healed for a long time and were feeling the strain of fighting like this. A naginata came whistling at my head while my blade was locked against a katana, and I couldn't use any more spells. For a moment, I thought this is it. Instead, a sword cut across the weapon, and it's user. A mercenary I didn't recognize but who seemed slightly familiar joined us, and soon the cluster of Hoshidans retreated. "Who are you?"

"I am Stig, hired sword in service of Dia. Myself and the other members of the town watch managed to get out of our barracks a bit ago, and we're helping your group. You lot, and your commander have our thanks. Without your help, removing the Hoshidan army would be a suicide mission. Now, let us get rid of them, shall we?"

Every now and then we saw others from the town watch helping in the fight, though with the exception of Stig they were all kinda average fighters. However, Stig was something else. He had a tendency to slip through enemy lines and get in the middle of them, then attack, before slipping back out. It made me think of the pass skill.

At long last, Takumi stood down. "Dammit! This is unacceptable! We can't push forward with so many of our troops injured. This can't be happening..."

"Please listen to reason, Takumi. You have lost this battle. Do your soldiers a favor and retreat from this port immediately. You may keep your lives and your dignity if you leave now."

"Yeah. Takumi, there's no shame in knowing you've been beaten. To keep fighting would be foolish, and a fool isn't something you are. A jerk yeah, but no fool." He glared at me for my comment, but I'd long since calmed down, as the bite marks on my right arm likely showed.

"Hmph! How very generous of you all. But I know better. The savage Nohrian army knows nothing of mercy."

"Perhaps you should take this as a lesson to not judge all Nohrians on face value. I spoke the truth. My soldiers will not harm those who do not seek to harm us, and the locals simply want their home to no longer be a battleground."

"Ha! Tell me, Nydaxa, how is it lies come so easily to you? Your words mean nothing in light of all the innocent Hoshidan lives you took. Including that of our dear mother, or have you forgotten your part in her murder? Yet after all that, you still have the gall to claim you aren't a savage. Pathetic."

My, what a rude little boy you are. I should beat some manners into you. Take back what you just said, or that's exactly what I'll do..." Camilla hefted her axe and I quickly backed out of range, as did several others. My bad luck was to back right into Severa.

"I've been looking for you! So, girls aren't real fighters, huh?" I ducked under a punch and held my hands up.

"Hold off for a second, I didn't mean it like that! I was just trying to get them to follow me so you could get a breather." She was about to start another tirade, so I explained better. "I didn't do that cause I thought you were weak! I've heard of you before. One of the toughest, most competitive people out there. I think you're pretty cool. But I did that because if one of us didn't get a chance to recover soon, we would have been overwhelmed. I got my break swimming, and you had a bit of time to take a vulnerary and rest when they chased me. That's it, I swear! Personally, I think girls are just as tough as guys, when they choose to be instead of being makeup addicts who spend all their time gossiping and strutting around in clothes four sizes too small."

She narrowed her eyes at me, the gave a satisfied nod. "Well, then, I forgive you. For now, anyway." Then she left, and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. That girl can be seriously scary in person.

Back at the base, Nydaxa built the golems and, to my delight, the hot spring with dragon veins. I immediately went in wearing some of my normal clothing, minus the armor. I know they wore towels and underwear in the game, but I cannot do that. I've mentioned often enough I can be pretty shy, so it just wasn't happening.

I went back to my room feeling the best I have in a long time, but that came to a shockingly quick halt. I heard people talking inside my room! "Hey, what are you guys- Whoa!" Elise was spinning around in a swivel chair I'd gotten with extreme difficulty, talking to a Hoshidan archer. She yelled something at me, but I already had gotten to my sword rack and was holding my wyrmslayer at the intruder's throat before I realized that Elise wouldn't have been chatting to an enemy. Must be a prisoner who'd joined up. However...

"Sorry about that. Now, WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM, ELISE?! Your room is down the hall, and I'm pretty sure it's obvious that this one isn't the right room anyway. You're smart enough to see that, so how come- what?" I turned around as my other uninvited guest tapped on my shoulder and looked at the archer. Wait, an archer? "You're the one I scorched, aren't you? Sorry about that..."

"It's-It's fine. You had the princess heal me after all, and you kept me from drowning too. I asked Elise to show me to your room so I could thank you for that." I took a closer look. Without her hands on her face she was clearly a girl, something I'd gotten wrong at the time. Her eyes were different colors, one brown, the other dark green, she had short brown hair and was just a bit shorter than me.

"Well I'm the one who injured you, so it's my fault you were hurt. I'd rather make up for hurting people when I can. But since you're here in the first place, I guess you had to join us to say that? You can leave if you want, I'll tell Nydaxa. He'll probably listen to me on that." She shook her head, surprising me.

"No, I don't want to go back. I was there when Nydaxa chose Nohr, in fact you almost knocked me over at one point, though I doubt you remember it." She was wrong about that. I remembered bumping into an archer at one point that battle before the fighting started, though I hadn't seen her face at the time. "It was wrong for him to have to make a choice between families like that, and I kinda thought the royal family were fools to make him do that, then attack when he chose Nohr. So, I want to stay and fight." For a moment it looked like she would say something else, but she slowly closed her mouth instead.

"Well, all right. Sorry for my reaction earlier, to both of you. I just don't really like people getting in my room. Partly because Niles keeps trying to pick the locks on my desk. So, what's your name?"

"Saya." I shook her hand, and I guess she didn't expect it because she gasped a bit when I did.

"It's nice to meet ya. Hope you enjoy your time with us. But, now do you two mind leaving so I can change clothes, PLEASE?" The both blushed and ran out of the room. I chuckled a bit. It sure was a good day for our army's growth. Camilla, Selena, and Beruka joined up, plus the surprise of Stig too, stating that since his contract at Dia was over tomorrow anyway, he would join us, for a price of course. And now Saya, making for a surge in our numbers. I don't know why so many people who never appeared in the game are making debuts while I'm around, but the again, I don't really mind. More people to befriend, and more allies to watch my back.

Later, as I sat on my bed, reading, something occurred to me. "Maybe I should tell Odin and Selena what I know about them..."

 **So, how was it? Yeah, a slight reveal into some of next chapter's content at the end there, and I will be doing the invasion that time to free up some room for it. Anyhow, remember that I'm open to pairing and OC suggestions. I need some more input from you guys. After all, it's hard to improve by yourself, so I want all the help I can get. Even if it's bad news about my writing skills, tell me or I'll probably make the same mistakes again and again. Well, see ya next time!**


	11. Balance

**So, here's another one. And some bad news I hope you don't mind hearing... My great grandmother died, and I couldn't write because my mom went to the funeral in Missouri, but took her iPad with her. Ev and I had to stay behind so we wouldn't miss school, and because there wasn't enough room to carpool since our car isn't in good enough shape to go that far. Sorry, depressing news you guys don't need to be bothered by. Just ignore it. So, my second ever disclaimer: I own nothing of any of the Fire Emblem games, all I control is some of the dialogue changes and about half the OCs. And news at the author's note at the end, so watch for it! Oh, and as always, I'm accepting OCs, some pairing suggestion, since I have maybe 6? And I'm always looking for your reviews to see how I can improve!**

A gurgling rumble broke the silence of my room with mid morning sunlight peeking through the window curtains. "Shut up, and let me sleep!" I admonished my complaining stomach. A lesser, but obviously discontented answering growl sounded. "I'll not have mutiny, now let me sleep. I haven't had opportunities to sleep in late since forever!" No rumbles sounded, and I smiled. But it quickly faded as I realized that it wouldn't do any good. I'd been awake for hours, despite just laying there attempting to fall back asleep. Some things never change. I can get up at 3 A.M. and lay there until 2 P.M. without success on the whole going back to sleep front. I hate it sometimes...

"Is there anything you don't hate at some point or another?" I groaned as the irritating voice in my head who'd lain dormant my entire stay in this world decided to speak up. It's not the crazy sort of voice in my head. Rather, the kind I had made up so I had someone to talk to when there wasn't anyone else. And I usually refer to him as an entirely different person because I decided to make him a version of me with some personality differences, providing a different perspective every now and then. Unfortunately, he was also rather annoying. "Now you show up? Really, Nyd-" I cut myself off as the realization that his name wouldn't really work now with an actual Nydaxa nearby. "Yeah, that is a predicament. So... What's my name gonna be now?" I thought for a minute. Then I thought of a name my mom had almost given me.

"So I'm Calvin now, huh? Alright. So, Aadyn, you aren't going to sleep so why not just get out of bed already? Anyway, it's a nice day out and I know you want to do some training." Downside is, even when we take different sides, it can be hard to argue with someone who has pretty much the same info as you do, and knows your thoughts as well, sometimes before you do. "Fine, I'm up, so shut it already!" I heard a villainous snicker in my mind. "And if I don't want to? Hmm?" I brought my forearm up close to my mouth. One trick I put up my sleeve was making sure he had a lower pain tolerance than me, so I can usually just threaten to bite down and boom, he retreats for a little bit, giving me blessed silence. It worked now, too. In my head, he yelped and dashed off. Ha, pretty good for a laugh sometimes. I made him more of a clown than me, too.

Grumbling, I dressed and went out of my room, thoughts already swirling through my mind. If not for Stig, that last battle would have ended me. When he stopped that naginata, he saved me. But... He shouldn't have had to rescue my sorry rear. How can I help the others if I can't help myself? For a moment, a flare of anger at myself burned through me. "I have to get stronger, and stronger, and stronger until I can take on all our enemies myself. That way, none of the others can ever get hurt." It was an attitude is taken playing the games too. I made myself the strongest, in a whole different league than my allies, so that I could do the brunt of the fighting. Here that wouldn't be so easy, but I could still go all out until I was strong enough that I could keep them safe. But to do that... "Training partners. And more than one since we're always outnumbered every battle. So, three strong allies who won't object to the training. I think I have the perfect list."

Fifteen minutes later I had Stig, Effie, and Silas before me as I swung a practice sword, though I'd made sure the others all had their real gear before we started. When Silas had begun to protest I had told him not to worry, that I would be fine, and not to hold back. Being the head on sort she is, Effie charged at me first. As the distance closed, so did my eyes as I took a moment to focus. Time to let loose what I normally keep chained up inside. Time to let a glimpse of who I really am poke through...

"HHRRRRAAA-Huh?!" Effie's war cry was cut off as I left my practice weapon sheathed and grabbed her lance with both hands, heaving with all my strength. The laws of momentum, it's pretty easy to redirect a blow with minimal effort. Effie has mountainously greater levels of raw power than me, so I'll use that against her. I twisted, and spun her in a circle, letting go as she drew near the right spot to collide with the others. Stig evaded her and came at me, but Silas wasn't so lucky, getting clipped by a stray arm and sent flying. As he drew near, his eyes widened and I knew why, what he'd seen to cause a reaction. A feral look, blanketed with sheer madness and unchecked destructive force. My blade was almost impossible to see, knocking his aside. I grunted as the exertion most likely pulled something, along with the several already hurt by tossing Effie. As he attempted to get his weapon back in place, I half crouched and pressed up my shoulder, catapulting into his stomach and knocking him aside. I got back on my feet and sidestepped Silas' attack, then slammed the pommel of my sword into his chest, knocking him back a step. When he found his balance again, my sword was level with his throat. He held up one hand in surrender. Moments after he stepped back, Effie and Stig engaged me once more, working together. Effie was charging again, keeping a careful grip on her weapon. Good job, but I have other tricks. I ran right at her, then when we had almost reached, dropped to the ground on my side and rolled, knocking her feet out from beneath her. She landed on me, but I pressed her off and blocked Stig's attack. He was obviously surprised, since up till now I had been evading or redirecting attacks instead of meeting them head on. I tilted my blade to the side so his slid right past, and his pressure instantly halted so he wouldn't lose his balance, which made it my turn to be surprised. I kicked out, connecting with his kneecap, and he crumpled. He rolled aside, barely avoiding my next blow, and sliced my forearm. I cried out and watched as the bright red drops, shining like rubies in the midday sun, fell to the ground. The next moment Stig's sword was knocked several yards away and I was pinning him down, sword forgotten and one hand covered in flames as it drew ever closer to his throat. Stig closed his eyes and waited for it to come. It never did. I chained myself once more, and threw myself away from him, almost hyperventilating. He opened his eyes back up and gave me a terrified look before noticing the madness had faded from my eyes, replaced instead by fear, and self loathing.

"What just happened?!" I looked to Silas, then checked to see if anybody else was nearby. There wasn't. Sighing, I crossed my legs and asked them to come over. They did, keeping their weapons close at hand.

"Look, this isn't easy to tell. Effie, you already know I try to hide my real self from all of you. The thing is... I'm no better than a monster inside. I control as best I can, but... It's who I really am inside. Slowly, the mask I show you guys is tempering it, so I can let more of my true self show without too much risk. But, I let too much loose. When Stig got me, the sight of blood heightened my aggression. He's lucky to be alive. I was hoping I could practice with it to get some more work controlling it in real combat situations, but if I do that again...it may not just be our enemies who suffer. I'm ok now, at least. But I do need to be more careful. Don't tell the others, please. I..." My voice broke for a moment. "I don't want them all knowing what kind of monster they made the mistake of trusting. If I keep the chains on, things will be fine. But... If I go wild again, stop me, no matter what. Alright?"

Before they could reply, an alarm sounded out. I'm not sure if it's a blessing, or a curse that it sounded at that moment. I scrambled to where I had set aside my weapons, and something came to me. When my hand had started blazing, I hadn't been anywhere near my tome. Sure, I can do some things without actually holding it, but it needs to be within a couple feet, which I know because I've been practicing. So, how-?

Another alarm blared through my thoughts, cutting them off. "Grr... You deal with this later. Move your fat rear already, Aadyn!" I told Calvin to shut up and ran to where I remembered that some of the enemies tend to group in the invasions, which I'll bet my sword this is the first of. There was a pair of semitransparent wyvern riders attacking Beruka and Niles, with other enemies trying to get around the scuffle. I shouted at the top of my lungs, startling several of them, but Niles too. He almost got a leg hacked off, although Beruka seemed to not even notice. Guess being a bit heartless can very rarely be handy.

I ducked my shoulder slightly and rammed into one enemy's chest, smashing him (at least I think it was a him, kinda tough to tell when they're all see through and surrounded by purple smoke) into the wall, and I felt his sternum and ribs crack before I ran him through. I twisted the blade sideways, and heaved it to the side, cutting through the beaten enemy's body and out the side so I could hit another one behind me. He blocked it, and I stomped on his foot, then punched him in the jaw, remembering something my dad once told me, about how if you hit someone's chin right, the jaw will be forced to collide with other bones, and catch nerves between them, knocking the target out. It seemed to work with my opponent, he keeled right over, although I put my blade through his throat just in case. Shocking how much simpler it can be to act fairly ruthless when letting the chains slip slightly. I had a much firmer grip than in training, though. I don't trust myself enough to break loose completely.

Surprisingly, nobody had arrived to help us yet, which made me worry. If this drags on too long, reinforcements will arrive. Maybe the ones more at the center of the fort were proving tougher than our friends could really handle.

Suddenly, Niles cried out as one of the wyverns started taking a bite out of his leg. Resisting the urge to let him become a snack, I ran towards them, slicing a long, relatively deep cut into its neck. Sadly, all this did was make it turn to me instead, now very angry. It tried to take out a good sized portion of my face, and while it would probably be an improvement, I'd rather stay in one piece, ugly or no. I flung out my armored arm, breaking off several teeth and wincing as one or two found weak points. It reared up, screeching, and I sliced its throat, properly this time. With a gurgling shriek, it fell back, crushing its rider, who had been fairly lazy the whole fight.

"Than- GYAAGH!" He cut off to scream in pain, and I looked at his leg. It wasn't pretty, lots of blood, and the teeth marks were wider than they should be. It had probably been trying to tear his leg right off. I cut away some of the torn clothing, and had him give me some of the hood. I wrapped them around his leg, and gave him a stern glare.

"Stay down. Much as I would love to be rid of you, you are one of us. Try to join the fight before we can find someone to heal you, and I'll feed you to another wyvern, and I'll also make sure it finishes the job, plus I'll cook you for it. Do they prefer medium rare or well done? Hmm? And you owe me, so no more getting into my room or else!"

I ran at another enemy before he could start talking again, and yelled at Beruka to find one of the staff users and haul them back here. A fighter tried to take my head off, and I grabbed the axe haft and sank my teeth into his throat like a rabid wolf, tearing it out. Spitting out the rather gory mess, which tasted horrible by the way, how do cannibals stand it, I turned to the next opponent, who backed away. I guess anyone would be pretty intimidating. I snarled, trying to take advantage, and when he stepped back, he got incinerated. I noticed Niles had ducked into one of the nearby buildings, and Beruka had yet to arrive with reinforcements. In that case, maybe I could...?

"Alright then, time to let loose. So, who dies next?!" I threw my sword, piercing through one of them. Ducking under a spear, I pressed the butt end back at its owner's face, smashing his nose. Tripping another opponent, I kicked him in the temple, a very weak spot on someone's head, an easy way to finish someone off.

As I looked for new vict- err, enemies. Yeah, that's what I meant, but they were gone. I looked around, not nearly done. Where would I find more of them?

Unfortunately, I saw several of my allies coming towards me, and considering the number of staffs present, they were likely going to help Niles. I doubt they would send so many of the battle were still going on elsewhere, too. Snapdragons!

I remembered the blood still all over my face and teeth, and quickly wiped it off before they could see, forcing control back on myself. "Aadyn, we heard Niles is really badly hurt. Where is he?" I turned to Nydaxa and pointed at the building Niles had hidden in, then retrieved my sword.

It was a few hours before I saw anyone else, having made my way to the hunting forest after the battle. It was nice there, reminded me of the one near my house I loved to walk around in. And my past experience proved helpful in avoiding a fight with a very angry rattlesnake.

A tip is that when dealing with a wild animal, you're going to probably trigger their fight or flight instincts. Just stay calm for the moment, since if you start freaking out they'll get scared too and be more likely to lash out. You can lose your head after it's gone. Take a look, and see if the animal seems content to stay where it is and warn you off, or if it's advancing towards you. If it wants to stay, just back away slowly, and watch your footing. Tripping and having to flail around won't end well for you. If it seems to be coming closer, try to avoid eye contact, which may be taken as a challenge, and do NOT run. Haste draws attention, and most predatory animals are more likely to go after moving prey. Just resolve yourself to go down fighting, make them pay for messing with you, whether you walk away alive or not. I know, sounds like giving up. But actually, to a lot of animals, they see that resolve, they'll think: "Crap, this may be more trouble than it's worth. I'll find easier prey." Of course, if the animal is starving, that may not work. Same with a wounded animal, since they'll be really scared and know they're vulnerable. Their plan will be to attack before they can be attacked. And people, don't throw your hands up like you're getting arrested! The sudden movement may startle them, and they'll think you wanna attack. With a wounded animal, back away, but watch them. After all, you get a bit paranoid when you're injured too, right? So, a few tips I've learned to consider. Try them out if it's necessary, though I hope none of you ever need to use it.

I looked at Silas as he came close. "You make way too much noise, ya know that?" He looked at me kinda surprised. Hey, not my fault I'm used to listening for animals moving around in my area. There were wild hogs in my forest, and I sometimes thought of wolves too, though I know we also had bobcats and coyotes. Moving on, before I lose my train of thought altogether.

"I was hoping to talk to you about earlier." Oh, boy... I sighed and pointed at a fallen tree he could sit on. "Is what you said true, that you think of yourself as a monster?"

I chuckled, but there was no humor to it. "I don't think so, I know. And before you try to argue the point, let me tell you that one of the enemies who stopped by literally got his throat torn out by the teeth of yours truly. Plus, some bad memories have been coming back to haunt me lately. When I got here, I thought I'd only killed bugs and a snake before, but now I remember. My hands have been stained red since I was about 2 to 4, I was too young to remember my age. So don't start."

"But from what I've seen, you're a great person. You don't have any problems risking yourself to help us, you help other peop-"

"YOU IDIOT!" The two words came out in a manic scream. "That's all an ACT! I know I'm useless outside of destroying everything, so I decided my place was as cannon fodder! And the helping thing is just that I don't want more blood on my hands than necessary, alright?! All I've ever been able to do is destroy and hurt, all my life." I was sobbing now, same as I usually do when I begin thinking about the truth. "It's pretty stupid of me to wanna make things... I love doing it, but usually it ends with me destroying something, and I destroy stuff regardless of whether I want to or not. It's all I can do... That's why my name meaning fire is so accurate. Fire is a force of rampant destruction, burning everything to ash that lies within its path. Fire and I, we're two of a kind. Don't bother trying to tell me otherwise, Silas. You don't know who I am, what I've done, what goes on in my head. I used to spend hours thinking of ways to torture my classmates who picked on me without killing them, until they lost all hope to be released from the hell I was putting them through, until death had long been a luxury, a release they would pray for night and day. That's who you're talking to, Silas. A monster who doesn't deserve to live, but stays alive for the vague, impossible hope that I can change, redeem myself. So just don't. I'll see you later." I took off into the woods, running and running.

"You're the idiot, not Silas. You're acting like Nyx, thinking that a mistake or two, and yes, they were bad mistakes, but that's all, makes you a beast beyond redemption. And if you don't believe me, then try talking to her about it, see what happens. Whenever you see her call herself a freak or monster on support, you thought she was a fool, that one thing you've done does not define who you are entirely, and that someone can change if they want. When will you learn to take your own advice, huh?" Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! I am a scourge, nothing more. And a curse on others is all I will ever be. "If you really believed that, you would have removed yourself from the equation years ago! Quit lying to yourself already!"

Is he- Is he right? A small voice whispered from within me, yes. "Remember your ideal? You thought that since you don't want to be a monster, but it is a deep part of you, why not take advantage? Show people that light and dark are not absolutes. Bad people do good things, and good people do bad things all the time. Everyone can be both, but they refuse to acknowledge that a lot of the time, yourself included. For years you wished that part of you was gone entirely. But now you want to make it clear that dark and light are not the natural enemies people view them as. They can be a team, meshed into one. Balance, that's what it's about. Now quit feeling sorry for yourself and do something!" I realized that as Calvin ranted at me, I had kneeled down, hands on my head, still crying, but it was stopping. He was right...

I went to find Nyx, thinking about what he said. "There you are. Been looking for ya. Can we talk?" She sighed, but nodded. "Nyx, and this may be kinda personal, do you really think of yourself as a monster?" She looked surprised when I asked that.

"Surely you've heard of what I did in my youth. I was cursed to be this age as a penance for what I had done. People have called me monster, and they speak the truth."

"No it's not. Or rather, it is, but not in the way you imagine." She gave me a perplexed look. "If you were a monster, for one you wouldn't care about what you had done, curse or no. Someone like that wouldn't be let into our forces, either. Think! If we thought of you that way, we would have done all we could to stop you, and try to remember some of us are actually fond of you. Up until a bit ago, I thought the same of myself. But I was wrong. If we really were the way we think we are, we would be a lot different. I get that now, and maybe you should too. Nobody is completely good or evil. Everyone has some of both, even if they don't think so. Just think about it, ok?"

She looked at me, then nodded. I turned to leave, but she grabbed my shoulder, which actually put her on tiptoes. "Wait. I should tell you, I see a painful betrayal not far in your future. Be careful." I thanked her and considered what she had said. What was going to happen? Well, no point in dwelling. A person can never tell what the future will hold, it changes so easily. That's why I usually don't plan ahead and work best when improvising.

Now, what was I planning to do again? Oh, right. Talk to Odin and Selena. Better find them then.

"Everyone! We're leaving the Astral Plane to continue on our way to Notre Sagesse!" I grumbled as Felicia's magnified voice rang out. Great timing... Guess I'll find them on the way.

When we got back, we found out the ferry was stopping for the night, since the conflict in Dia had prevented it from leaving when planned, and there were areas with potentially dangerous rocks and a reef or two in the way that shouldn't be navigated while it's dark.

As everyone set up tents, I decided on how I was going to tell them. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I tell them I know who they are, they'll be so surprised! I found Odin first, and he used a spell to help us find Selena when I mentioned I had something I wanted to discuss with the two of them. I made sure to make a note of the components and words, though it was kinda complex. When we found her, she fussed about it, but came along. I went into a tent that may be used for a strategy meeting in the morning, so it had some furniture inside we could use.

"OK, so I'm not gonna tiptoe around what I'm about to tell you two. I know where you're from, and who you are." For a moment, they looked panicked, and a tiny bit skeptical as well.

"Really, I do. Your real names are Severa and Owain, you come from a halidom known as Ylisse. Although, Odin, how come you changed from a myrmidon to a dark mage when you came here?"

The panicked looks grew, and I realized I'd messed up. "If you're worried, don't be. I-" Selena cut me off by trying to cut me in pieces. "Wait, hold on!"

"If you think I'll let you manipulate us with that information, you're wrong! Odin, help me already!" I realized she was being paranoid, and while Odin looked torn, I guess he was scared too. I should have remembered how they reacted whenever someone mentioned their mysterious lack of origins in the support. They thought I was gonna blackmail them or something! Odin sent a blast at me with his thunder tome, and I moved a table in front of me to take the hit, though it broke, and Severa charged through, driving her sword into my shoulder.

"GYAAGH!" I kicked her away and fell over, groaning. As she got up, I grabbed the sword by the blade near where it was stuck in me. This'll hurt, but I can't reach the hilt... I gripped it, feeling the iron cut into my fingers, and pulled it out, hurling it away. When Selena rushed forward again, I made a circle of fire around her and Odin.

"You idiots! I just wanted to tell you both. I thought it would be amazing to befriend people I looked up to at one point... Guess that was my mistake! I suggest you try to remove any sign you two were here. I won't tell the others you were the ones who did this, but ever try anything again, and I won't let you do anything. Got it? Maybe this is why they say never meet your heroes." I ducked under the side of the tent and ran out, heading to the spot I knew they were keeping the medical supplies. Nydaxa had ordered the healers to take turns in that tent at nights in case of injuries, lucky me.

When I stumbled in, I remembered Nyx's warning. I should've realized sooner... "Aadyn! Hang on!" It was Felicia on duty, evidently. I saw Nydaxa there and realized they'd been talking, and he was hiding something behind his back. I wonder if-

"Aadyn? Who did this?!" I gritted my teeth as Felicia removed the armor from my shoulder. I realized I could see a silhouette through one wall of the tent. Judging from the long hair, Selena, listening. I started to tell, but I couldn't. I used to look up to those two a bit. I couldn't say it. But I didn't admire them anymore.

"Nobody worth mentioning. It was someone I thought I could trust, but I guess I was wrong. Don't worry, they won't be any threat to us now. They might as well be dead, for all I care." Nydaxa looked stunned at the venom in my tone, but no betrayal hurts like that of a friend, and that was how I'd seen them for a long time. I noticed the silhouette had stiffened as I spoke and walked away. Serves her right!

When Felicia started to try and check me for more wounds, I turned and looked at her. "I'm fine, that was all they manag- You're wearing a ring? Ha!" I looked back at Nydaxa, who had turned the same pinkish color as his eyes. "So you finally did it, huh? Oh don't look so surprised. I knew you were head over heels for her. Who do you think it was that put this ring in your room on her birthday? A present for you both. I thought it'd happen sooner, though." I couldn't stop smiling. Hey, just because we guys try to act like romance is ridiculous doesn't mean we actually think that. Now, excessively so, yeah. That I can't handle. But otherwise, it can make me kinda excited. I still can't stop grinning whenever I remember this time I saw someone propose to his girlfriend on my birthday trip to Medieval Times. I didn't know either of them, but it made me really happy. Does that make sense?

"So I'm guessing that you're hiding the box behind your back, then? No need to be shy you know. It's me. I'm so happy for you guys!" I grabbed them both and gave them a huge hug. What? I was excited, and it took my mind off what had happened. For now, things are looking pretty bright, I'd say!

 **Well, whaddya think? A lot of this chapter was... It got pretty personal, but I won't take out those details. While I typed it, I began thinking. It's really lifted me up. I couldn't end the chapter on a bad note, and I planned for those two to tie the knot soon anyway. Yes, the things I put about bloodstained hands and thoughts of torture were all true. Like I've said, I'm trying to make everything accurate about the me in the story, even the bad parts. Anyway, something else. One of the people who I talk to about this story a lot, Kaizero6, made a suggestion. Why not do the other castles thing from the game to free up more chapters, support, etc. Sounds like a good idea to me, but I wanted to run it by you guys. I'm thinking that we can have them listed as training grounds of some kind in the Astral Plane. Maybe you guys could try to put your castles in. But don't tell me the address. For some reason, that doesn't work on mine, whenever I try it says error, stuff like that. Same when I try to use a calling card. It's annoying... But, tell me if you guys like the idea. As always, please review, and I'm still open for OC and pairing ideas!**


	12. Man, I am all kinds of idiot!

**Ooh, I can't wait! Echoes comes out this very week, and I know I am far from the only one excited by that! But, now is the time for Fates. As such, let's move along to the new chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem in any way, shape or form, nor do I claim to. All credit goes to the actual creators. What I do own is some of the OCs, though a few were suggested by readers and credit is due to them in these cases. Now, please enjoy!**

I lifted my arm and made it go in a full circle, stretching out my shoulder with a pained groan. My injuries were fully recovered, but the new muscles were still really tender and a bit weaker. Then again, Nydaxa and Felicia tying the knot today was more than enough to halt my mind from dwelling. At least for now.

It wasn't a big wedding, which made sense. For now there was just our little group in the Astral Plane, after all, and we were working towards ending a war, which really limited some of our resources. But in my opinion, it was still great. Call me a wuss if you want, but... Ever since I was a kid, just seeing people in love like that, giving off that air of how all they need is the person beside them and they'll be happy for the rest of their lives, it just gets to me, makes me really happy for them, and to be frank, excited for when I get my own chance at that same joy. Uh, anyway...

Elise has insisted on being in charge of the decorating, and I mean insisted. Then again, she didn't really need to worry. After all, out of our current group we didn't have all that many people who would've been nearly as enthusiastic for the job. Not surprisingly, given her personality, she did a great job. The main path from the throne was covered in ribbons that she'd taken from her closet with many of them tied to hold decorations, some flowers but also a lot of paper snowflakes. (I really should've realized she was up to something when she asked who was handy with scissors. She gave me a quota of 500 with less than five hours to do it! When she wants she is a slave driver.)

She'd also appointed Camilla as a sort of deputy. No real surprise there. Camilla was just as excited, and that kinda meant bad things for some of us. If Elise thought anyone wasn't working hard enough to get ready, she threatened to set Camilla on us like a trained attack dog. Not her actual words of course, but since at the time I was the poor sap Camilla was watching, I was too scared to do anything but remember the general gist and paraphrase. When I started to complain about my time limit, she began sharpening her axe! Needless to say, I was the perfect image of a born worker until she left. Although, I hear Hajime had it worse. According to him, he only takes orders from Nydaxa and I. That didn't go over well with either of the princesses. I think he's still running from them actually. If I didn't feel so sorry for him I'd be laughing until I burst.

Currently, Nydaxa and Felicia were both being fitted out for the ceremony, though I can't imagine where they'll find wedding clothes in this place. I think Flora and the wicked witch (3 guesses who I mean. Hint: Red) were helping Felicia while, oddly, Alex and Odin were helping Nydaxa. I know, I didn't insult Odin. Well he apologized already, and he's helping me with my magic as a bonus.

"Well, there is something else that'll brighten my day." Everyone was so focused on the wedding that the hot spring had been completely ignored. There were hours till the ceremony, and the idea of having the place all to myself without risking running into anyone? Like I'll pass that up! And it'll likely do wonders for my shoulder, too. I put on some fresh clothes and went in, sighing.

"...Do you have a death wish?" Huh?! I turned and closed my eyes, scrambling to leave and running into a wall.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm going! Ow! Which way was the door again? Aha! Again, I am so sorry!" I ran out and promptly slid on the tiles before doing a face plant, luckily landing in the grass outside. I spit out a few blades and began hitting myself in the head. "That's just my kinda luck! At least I've already wiped that image from my mi-Wait, why am I outside? Since I'm wet, I guess I finished taking a bath. Well, then, I guess I'll find something else to do." Faulty short term memory, it usually makes me miserable but it does have its uses. Believe it or not, but I actually do forget stuff that quickly. One time I had to ask my best friend who he was.

Eventually I decided on checking out those towers on the wall. Of course, that was until I realized I had to climb a ladder. Not only am I a terrible climber, but heights and I have a complicated relationship. It's not really heights that bother me, just when I don't feel as if I'm secure. I mean, I once went on the tallest zip line in Missouri, and it was pretty awesome! But usually ladders I'm not so sure about... They just look so flimsy, and usually they aren't exactly anchored to the ground and the spot where they get ya to.

"Hello, Aadyn." I turned around and saw Azura standing behind me. "Um, why are you wet?" I found the question sorta odd.

"I was in the hot springs earlier, why else?"

"It's just... I'm pretty sure I saw Beruka go in not too long ago." I shook my head and shrugged, indicating that I hadn't seen her. "Well, anyway, since you're here, could you teach me some songs from your world now?" I'd almost forgotten about that.

"Uh, sure. But just so you know, I only know a few completely, most I just know one or two verses, if that." I sat down next to the edge and started to remember. Off the top of my head... "This one's called Take A Chance." I cleared my throat to stall. I'm a horrible singer, and also, stage fright, enough said. But I did say I would... "If life is a game..." I went through what songs I knew all of, though some I avoided since they were openings that directly referenced the show contents, and I doubt she'd ever use those. I also kept Demons out of the mix. They're already worrying about me over enough stuff, I won't add on with that.

It was barely anything, but I've got a limited list here. "Is that really all?" She seemed a bit disappointed.

"Uh, yeah. Well, problem is that most songs people actually like nowadays in my world are about whose bed the singer wants to be in, or worse, so... Yeah, I usually didn't listen. Most of what I do know is from movies and the like."

"What are movies?" Urk! Yeah, should've remembered that...

"Well, a couple centuries before I was born, people found out how to use machines to make images of things, or pictures, though they weren't in color for a really long time. After a while, they found out they could keep taking constant pictures and put them together, and project what looked like actual, moving images. They called these movies. At first they couldn't do sound either, but after a few decades, not only were pictures and movies in color, but movies had sound too. And they led to other innovations too, including a personal favorite, video games. Imagine playing a game using a machine that had these movies I mentioned. I could move the people that were part of it around, watch them grow and beat the bad guy. They were loads of fun!" I stopped, realizing I'd kinda started rambling.

"Sound like you really miss them." I sighed.

"Yeah. And the thing is, I'm weird. I had a bad habit of letting the characters become as close to me as my actual friends, even though they were made up. But I still cared, so when the inevitable bad things happen, I would react in the extreme." As I said this, I thought of what was up ahead. "It's... Let's change the subject, yeah?"

"Do you know any more songs?" She was obviously curious about why I'd shut down, but at least Azura is someone who's used to dealing with secrets. I shook my head and she sighed. "Then I guess I'll quit bothering you. See you at the ceremony." She went down the steps and I sat there, thinking.

"It's funny, I didn't realize how much I miss everyone until just now. Alan, Ray, Mommy, Ev, GG, G Pops, Uncle Jay..." Realizing that listing my family alone would have me up here for days I halted on that list. "Not just them though. I miss the folks from my games, too." I opted to just name a couple off the top of my head or I'd have the same prob as with my family and friends. "Beat, Chrom, Van, Geyser, Sora, all of them. Once we see the heart in something, it then becomes real. And I always made those guys real to me. Not only did it make things more fun, but it helped chase off the loneliness. They gave me solace, even if they were lumps of data to the eyes of others."

Realizing this trail of thought did me no good, I got up. I went to the training grounds and began practicing my drills. Back home this meant playing a game and working moves in as I did, but here I didn't want to act overly childish. I remembered how Stahl talked about shadow lunges in Awakening with Miriel, and began a regimen based on my moves. The ones I used more often had higher repetitions, whilst some I didn't use as much, like lunges, got about half the repeats. I did this for a while then started with my tome. Odin and Nyx had both said that by now I could use much stronger tomes, but I'd stuck with fire. I've had a thing for fire my whole life, and I could feel myself getting much stronger with it. I'd started to consider adding another tome to my inventory for a more versatile move set, but fire would remain my go to combat magic.

At the moment, though, my focus was on what had happened when I'd trained with Stig, Effie and Silas, how I'd set my hand ablaze while my tome was out of range. I know I shouldn't have pulled that off. I have a feeling about my range with a tome, and I was beyond that by a fairly large margin. "OK, combustible thoughts. Focus on that feeling you had, and grasp hold of it!" I reached for whatever it was that had happened, but to no avail. "GGGRRRAAAGGGHHH!"

A slow, somehow sarcastic clap rang out in my head. "Nice one. Haven't heard something like that outta you in forever. And do you have any idea how much your thought process was reminiscent from some of the practice Joshua did in the book?" He chuckled and I flung a mental response that almost made Calvin yelp. "Where in the name of- H-H-How did you even learn language like that?!"

"Uh, gee, lemme think. I'm in a whole other world and almost my entire time here I've been around soldiers, and some sailors as well. Those are both groups well known for rather colorful language, yeah? So, you wanna ask such a stupid question twice over? But you do have a point about the Joshua Dread bit, actually. Haha, I actually was thinking the exact same as he did when he couldn't reproduce that initial burst. Never saw that one coming. Maybe if I try something else I'll have more luck, yeah?" A fresh chuckle was my only response. Lucky me, he's not gonna be so annoying today.

I began rethinking my approach. I was going through my head to do this, but that's not my proper style for this sorta thing. So, how about what I normally use for the important stuff? When I did it before, I was angry, and berserk. So, I focus on memories that work with that... "Oh boy, this won't be fun. Let's get this over with."

"Look, Aadyn. I know you think the rules don't apply to you, but-"

"How's it going, toilet paper?"

"I just wish I had a brother who was freaking normal! And I know I'm not normal either, but still!"

"At least I have friends, unlike you."

"If somebody dropped those two out in the woods, Hayden's gonna kill something and eat it. But Aadyn would just sit there and cry."

"Hey, fatso!"

A trio of older kids stomping on my cards while I tried to get them back.

A lying psychiatrist trying to convince my mother I was thinking of suicide.

Being mocked for liking Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, and reading.

"Enough! All this is doing is making me upset." I wiped my eyes and tried to think of something else. But all that came to mind was more misery, and I shook my head, trying to clear these thoughts and wondering why my bad memory didn't apply to these ones. And some idiots actually said I only remembered what I wanted to. Yeah, right!

I sighed and started picking my things up before heading back to my room. I just hung out in there for a while before someone knocked on my door. "Aadyn, the ceremony is about to start. Come on!" I recognized the voice as Alex.

"Go away. Please! I'm not feeling well. Just start things off without me, alright?" I could hear Alex lingering for a minute, then slowly his receding footsteps sounded. I flopped back on my bed, feeling utterly miserable. Even in another world those jerks won't leave me alone. Not Cory, the creature, my classmates, they all continue to treat me like some thing that must be removed from existence, utterly broken. Why won't they back off?! They've broken me hundreds of times already. There are psych wards whose worst patients are in a better mental state than I am, so why won't they just let me die in peace, just one day of sanctuary from their hatred. Just one!

"...you're not broken yet, lamebrain. And they are worlds away from you. Why are you acting like this? Just before you got to this world, those scars were beginning to fade. So how come it seems like you're worse?" You would really think that sharing the same head space with me would make him better know what's going on in my head.

"I just... I have been broken countless times, you know that. I've recovered, but each time barely so, with no chance to properly fortify. I'm like a window near a baseball field, shattered on a constant basis, and held together in between by strips of flimsy tape, always waiting for the impending next blow, so tired of it all I'm almost eager for when hopes of repair are given up completely and I'm left in pieces, finished. I am better than I was, but... I'm still only taking steps forward, small ones. I doubt it'll ever halt completely. All I can do is keep patching myself back up. Anyway, we know from experience that just ignoring these feelings does me more harm than good. Remember those years I did try that? My personal Stone Age? If I don't let it out, it festers." Calvin kept quiet, seeing I was better. But my monologue had gone on longer than I thought, and I heard cheers coming from outside that undoubtedly meant they'd reached the kiss. "Heh, congrats, you two."

(Time skip)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I mean, are you guys sure about this? There have got to be other options." Felicia was expecting a child, and Nydaxa was going to take her to one of the Deeprealms, which was also where the kid, who only I currently knew was Kana, would grow up. But the problem was, he wanted the rest of us to not come along with them, but to train and wait. And that still wasn't the worst of it...

"Well who would you suggest take charge while I'm gone instead? Elise wouldn't be able to do it. She can't even sit through a strategy meeting." Sadly, Nydaxa was countering my objection by giving fairly decent reasons for why he didn't pick the others, and I was running out of ways to counter him.

"OK, but neither can-"

"Camilla has experience with command, but she already refused, and gave very good reasons too." Lucky her, but still.

"I'm giving very good reasons about why this is a bad idea, but you won't listen!"

"Silas is coming with us, and so is Flora, and none of Elise or Camilla's retainers are willing to take charge over their liege, and most of them aren't cut out for command anyway."

"How is that any different from-"

"Odin wouldn't be even close to suitable. And the only orders he'd give would probably involve everyone letting him name their equipment." Oh, I wish I could tell them how Odin is actually royalty and would probably do a much better job than he lets them think. I'll just have to settle for something much weaker...

"Yeah, but even then he still sounds optimal in comparison. Besides, he may surprise you!"

"Uh-huh." The tone clearly indicated that I was having no luck with that one. "Niles has caused arguments with half of us, Effie, Camilla, Nyx, and Selena all threatened to quit if he took charge on account of his mouth, plus his tendencies as a bit of a sadist." Why can't there be less of the eccentrics among the early characters?!

"Stig plainly stated that he won't do the job without a significant bonus in exchange, which we can't afford." Stupid, worthless, greedy little sellsword!

"But-"

"Alex has no leadership capabilities, despite having several good qualities for it." That and he turns into a lost puppy whenever Nyx is around, which has been noticed by some of the others at this point. He has no idea how obvious he can be. Then again, either Nyx is a stupendously good actress at playing dumb or she's clueless about how he feels. Considering her fortune telling, I assume the former. "And Nyx is too much a recluse, and poor with people too." Talk about an understatement.

"Yeah, but it's the same with-"

"Saya and Hajime are both former enemies who only joined up because we persuaded them, and we barely applies. They both were willing to join mainly because you showed them mercy." One last chance...

"Then what about Orinthia, huh? I mean, she doesn't have any dangerous ties to the enemy, and she's unlikely to abuse her power. And-"

"Orinthia is definitely not a leader. She wouldn't abuse her power, true, but she'd also likely not use it at all and just let everyone sleep in or something similar."

All that I could respond with was a groan. I didn't even bother mentioning Lillith, since she had to go with them initially as well. Apparently the portals that often came into play on the levels where you can recruit the kids weren't actually tied to our world without being opened from within the Deeprealm by someone with the necessary knowledge and power and then set to a fixed point in our world, which explains some of why the kids never ended up in the Astral Plane, despite how easier and convenient that could've been. Which meant only one thing. My last chance was to beg.

"Nydaxa, please! You can't possibly leave me in charge! You've seen my stage fright, and I can't even get house pets to listen to me." It's true, in fact. Even the best trained pets ignore me if I try to give an order. Likely because I hate doing so, and they can tell. "The last time someone tried to put me in a leadership role, I did so temporarily out of obligation before passing the job off to someone else. Just, please! Don't do this to me!" I was on my hands and knees by this point, and trying to wiggle a fabricated sob into my voice, making sure he couldn't see my face and notice that I wasn't actually crying. "Felicia, help me convince him it's a bad idea. Please, I'm desperate!"

The soon to be mother, who had been present during the exchange without stepping in, made a slight squeaking noise as I tried to get her involved.

"I-uh, that is to say... Aadyn, you'll be fine. Nydaxa and I both trust you, as do all of us." Yeah, right. I'll bet several of the others will decide to quit if they find out I'm in charge. "Plus, you've been part of this army since it could barely even be called that." Well, true, but- "And you have a habit of helping people get their work done anyway." That's just cause... Crap, I can't even think of a response that would dissuade them. All my ideas I'm getting would only encourage them.

"But..." Seeing that were was no way for me to dissuade them, I resigned myself. "Fine, but don't be surprised when you come back and this place has gone down in a fiery ruin of what it once was!"

The next few weeks were utter misery. Granted, beyond making sure everyone did what they were supposed to, they didn't need much direction. They were a competent lot, and pretty much knew what they were doing and what needed to be done as well. But all the same, I was in charge, and that is something I have always despised. I don't well tolerate being a leader, it's just not in me. One of the most important traits in a leader is to a good follower as well, which I am not. I either do my own thing or barely tolerate the orders given. Plus, a commander must also be charismatic, meaning good at getting people to like them, which, again, isn't me. After all, I've spent my whole life being known as the weirdo with a temper that people can bully without getting in trouble. That and a hundred other intricate details are why I cannot ever be in charge of anything.

At one point I made this exact complaint to Hajime, and he almost laughed in my face. "I notice you're leaving out details. Aadyn, I've paid attention. You want a reason for an order, that's all, and an opportunity to do things your way. Provided you at least have one of these, you'll follow an order to the letter and then some. And when you think it's necessary, you adjust how you behave to suit the people around you. You may not like having a leadership role, but you have the ability to do so." I stopped talking to him for about a month after that outside making sure he did his duties.

In the last day before Nydaxa and Felicia would be coming back, I ended up talking to Mozu for a bit. She had gotten hold of a bow and was aiming at a target about 60 feet away. Now, I'm not a very good shot, but I had a bow back home and knew several things that Mozu was doing wrong. First, the fletchings were crooked, so it wouldn't shoot right. Second, she wasn't using a practice arrowhead, so if she messed up or someone went through here when she shot, she may kill them, though it was unlikely due to the third reason, which was the bow was obviously too large for her, not a training weapon. Its draw weight was probably heavier than her. Fourth, she didn't have an arm guard, so the string would likely cut her forearm or leave a nasty, very painful bruise. Fifth, the string would also probably cut into her fingers if she managed to pull it back any. I remedied this by taking both bow and arrow from her and tossing them away from her.

"Wh-What did you do that for?!" You could barely tell she was mad, she was so nervous. Besides her usual shyness, apparently she found me borderline terrifying. But c'mon! I'm ugly, not scary. Appearance wise anyway.

"Cause you're more likely to hurt yourself than get that arrow to go past your foot, if it doesn't fall short even of that and give you a hole in your foot. You'll break your arms before that string gets 2 inches back. And you need forearm and finger guards, or that string will also leave half your arm useless. And that shouldn't have been an actual arrow either. If you wanna get hurt that bad, face an angry Faceless while unarmed somewhere."

"Oh. I'm s-sorry..." She looked so upset I felt bad for even stopping her from shooting. "I just f-feel so useless most of the time. You're all so strong and good fighters, but I'm dead weight." Ugh, why do people act like this? Luckily, I'm used to being both the sympathetic ear and the one who helps them do something about it.

"Don't be an idiot!" She was so startled by me roaring out the words that she jumped back and fell over. I stood over her and leaned down until we were about face level, which hurt like heck! "What, do you think we all just decided to one day pick up a weapon and became sudden masters at every aspect of combat?!" She hesitantly shook her head and I helped her up, removing the harshness from my tone. The tough love phase was through, now for the kind words of wisdom. What would help her? Ah, perfect!

"Would you ever believe me if I told you that I used to be a scrawny little klutz?" Mozu glanced at me still somewhat towering over her, strength visible despite my extra layer or two, and gave me an Are you kidding me? look.

"It's true. I was a scrawny twerp, and almost as accident prone as Arthur. I almost set my house on fire once when I was five. And I was constantly tripping over things, falling, I was hopeless. Not very bright, either." She looked like she couldn't believe it. Well, except for that last one, it's next to the opposite of the way I am now. "When I was about 7, either not long before or not long after my birthday, I decided I needed to quit being so hapless. I decided to teach myself how to fight. It seemed like a fun way to handle it. Some of the biggest changes I've had, and many of the best, are directly tied to that choice, and as you've seen, it came in handy. I've been teaching myself for almost ten years, Mozu, and I'm still learning more. You just need time, and effort, that's all. Besides, you're plenty strong already." She turned a bit red when I said that and got a determined glint to her eye.

"You're right! I can't just give up on myself, can I?" I chuckled at her sudden fire and shook my head. We kept talking for a bit, and I told her a few tricks she could try with her naginata, both unaware of someone listening in nearby.

When the Deeprealm vacationers got back the next day, it was clear that everyone who'd stuck around in the Deeprealm had aged a bit, though not drastically. Realizing this furthered the age gap between me and most of my friends here, I shifted uncomfortably. I'd been stunned enough to learn that even Elise, who looked like she wasn't even a preteen was in fact older than me by a couple years, but the others had much larger gaps, and now with Deeprealm visits starting to increase that, I was feeling a tad childish, despite the fact that I've thought of every member of our army as a kid at least once a week.

"Ya know, if you get too far behind the rest, it'll feel all kinds of odd to be hanging out with them." Calvin's aggravating, and frankly frightening, observation rang in my mind. "Oh, and look! Isn't that sweet?" Glad he wasn't speaking out loud, I allowed my perception to follow his and saw that Camilla, who had been asked to join them for about half the trip, was resting her head on Silas' armored shoulder. Definitely a tender little scene. "C'mon, that's all you think? You're not even cracking a smile. I can tell you're happy for them, but that's it." I pictured sinking my teeth into his throat as a warning, then reminded him he was much more a romance person than me. It seemed funny at the time, but I regret it rather frequently. He's so (And I can't believe I'm using this next word!) damnably excitable about it! "Blame yourself. It backfired, so what? Speaking of..." I have a bad feeling. And giving Nydaxa my report on all that happened while he was gone isn't exactly easy to do while dealing with this twit, even for someone as used to thinking several thoughts as I am. I got an impression of a cheeky grin and barely suppressed laughter. "What're the odds you'll be tying the knot at some point during this campaign? After all, you'll be spending the rest of your life in this world and this war's gonna drag on at least a couple years, probably several, if you look at the timeframe realistically." I stiffened for a sec and began screaming back a response in my mind.

"Shut up right now you sorry wretch or I'll lock you up in the dark areas, and even you don't know everything that's in there. You barely know half, and none of the worst parts. Now quit trying to suggest crap like that or I'll lock you in there until I'm on my deathbed. Got it?!" He backed away slowly, hands over his mouth. Good, that shuts up Cal for now, so I can focus on what's outside my head.

"...and thanks to the abundance in our emerald mine, we may be able to compensate for our lack of funds. But the drawback is it'll take time to get them, which we'll have to figure out somehow. I'll leave the decision for it up to you."

"Thanks, Aadyn. Now this wasn't so bad, was it? And the fortress isn't a pile of ashes either. Well?" I gave him one of my death glares, but he shrugged it off. Wonderful...

"You ever try this again, I'll desert! Got it? I'll go to the Deeprealm next time. Besides," The idiot did have a point on one thing. "I could do with catching up to you guys age wise a bit. Just anything other than putting me in charge. Please!"

"No promises. But I'll try to keep it in mind, alright?" I groaned and he burst out laughing. Good, in a way. He's not letting things get to him. Shaking my head in exasperation, I walked away.

One day while we were back outside the Astral Plane, I was polishing my sword when I overheard Azura singing and saw Camilla walking over in her direction. When this happened I remembered that, for some reason, those two were the only of the siblings who couldn't talk to each other. I'd always been bothered by that. So, keeping my own noise down from the polishing, I listened in.

"-nd the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."

"That's a lovely song, Azura." I heard a slight yelp and a thump, followed by scrabbling noises. Ugh, shouldn't have put a tree between me and them. Still, I guess eavesdropping is enough of a moral violation, and I can just picture what happens. I usually do that for most things anyway. My guess is Azura got startled and ended up falling on the ground somehow. "I'm so sorry, dear. I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's alright, Camilla. Really." Rustling fabric. Probably brushing herself off.

"If you're sure. As I was saying, your song is wonderful. I believe I remember your mother singing it sometimes when I was a little girl." A small gap of silence. I thought Camilla, Xander and Leo were told to stay away from Azura and her mother, though? "I wasn't really supposed to be around her, but sometimes..." A horn blaring cut her off, and I was so startled my hand slipped, leaving me with a cut running across three of my fingers. Bloody, literally bloody, Hell! My kinda luck. Grumbling, I administered a couple drops from a concoction I had on me, dripping them onto the wound, before taking a small swig. Yik! Mental note: When we get Midori, immediately ask her about better tasting medicine. I wrapped a cloth around my fingers, glad it was on my left hand, and gathered up my kit. That horn was a call for everyone to return to camp, and the girls had already left. Better get moving, then. We do reach the Sage's Sanctuary tomorrow.

The reminder left a bitter taste in my mouth on the trip back that made my medicine taste as wonderful as a slice of ripe watermelon in summer. We'll face Hinoka, Azama, Rinkah, Setsuna, and Kaze there, and Nydaxa will be forced to watch the Rainbow Sage meet his end, at peace or no. After that, the cause for the imagined bitter taste, Macarath and Iago making Elise sick. I'd never had the battle last 12 turns before coming here, but my doppelgänger back on Earth, he'd replayed the game several times. If we take too long, Elise will die. When that battle comes, I'll take no chances. People used to call me feral, animalistic in my youth, before I slipped more self control over myself and bullying made me hide my nature. When Ryoma tries to stop us, his forces will see the beast that I am. They'll see what happens when ten years of rage and drive to hurt others like I've been is unleashed all at once. When that happens, any unlikely survivors may decide to hang up their weapons for good and pray they never see me again. And that's best case scenario.

 **Ugh, Lord above help me. The note up top should show how long my writer's block plagued me. I finally get something done, but I got stuck on something else. First, and idea that came to me. I'll mention it at the end of the Sanctuary chapter. Second, I meant to make this chapter be Kana's paralogue, but... Looking at the timeline, that actually wouldn't fit. I think it'd be better to save that until after the Sanctuary. Still, I have a paralogue planned for between Macarath and the sage that's been waiting a while, so yeah. I'm not sure. I bet some of you guys thought I'd quit on this story, though. No way! I just... GGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! My own head and imagination turned against me. But if I ever do decide to halt a story, I'll write out a note explaining that and post it so you guys know. And if you guys look close at my BR fic, you'll notice I haven't put one of those up. I may be stuck like my feet sank into cement mixed with industrial glue on that story, but I've got enough stubbornness to keep going. Once I get through, I bet that one'll be going wild with backed up passion. Anyhow, I think if you're gonna cut off on something involving other people, you should let them know. Lord only knows how many times I got upset when a story I'd read was left forgotten and no warning from the author. Drives me nuts! Anyway, I'll leave the Kana or Sage decision to you lot, aight? Oh, and the Camilla and Azura support? Well, thing is, I don't think it's fair that Azura has a support with every royal sibling other than her, so I'll add those in. Well, I've dragged this on long enough. Later, guys!**


	13. Sorry bout the wait

**GYYAA! I cannot believe I missed the anniversary of this story without noticing. Man, I thought it was later this month. I was gonna start putting together a special bonus chapter, and then I check the publish date today and see what? That I'm 10 days too late! Curse my useless memory! How can I describe the bed I had when I was 3, but not remember this?! RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! Jeez. Haven't actually roared since... 4th grade...? OK, I'll just cool off and step back to square one, yeah? OK, so here's my latest chapter. The main reason I put that request of what goes next last chapter was cause I originally planned to go through with Kana at that point, but then it just seemed off when I finally got over my writer's block and finished the wedding bit (Which I kinda messed up big time anyway... Hey, I've only been to maybe two weddings in my life and the first I was a toddler, the second time I was trying to avoid having to deal with humans, so I spent a lot of time trying to stay out of everyone's way, so I just... Why am I even doing this?! Moving on!) I tried to go on for a bit with that plan out of a sense of I had to, since that was the plan I made. But I waved the white flag and decided to ask for input, which I got. Thanks, guys! Anyhow... On to the Sevenfold Sanctuary! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem in any way, shape, or form, and will not lie and claim such things. I am merely a fan who daydreams a lot and reads to vicariously undergo adventures that can never be encountered in real life. Post-Author Note: Yes, I'm really chatty right now for some reason, and no, I don't have any more of an idea why than you guys, sorry. My mind is a mystery none dare attempt to solve, myself included... Also weirdly energized, despite being super hungry. I barely had enough time to blink before most of this note was typed up. And I'm sorry, I'm carrying on and will just zip it now! Post-Post-Author Note: OK, fair warning, as I've written this there are several POV shifts, just to ensure you are properly informed prior to any potential confusion.**

Looking up at the trail we'd have to walk from the foot of the mountain, I gulped. It'd seemed somewhat exhausting when looking at their reactions from the other side of a game system's screen, but in person... My legs are already feeling like Jell-O. Though, that may have more to do with the reason why I will be among the few who won't be walking.

Evidently, we were going to send some observant troops to scout the mountain with Camilla and Beruka atop their wyverns, plus Madoka, a pegasus knight we'd caught and recruited would be solo on her pegasus since it couldn't take the weight of an extra passenger. Not only was I inaccurately and unfairly placed among the passengers, but I was riding with Camilla. That normally wouldn't bother me so much, since under normal circumstances I'd be a little nervous but excited no matter who I was flying with, but...

 **(Last evening, Aadyn's POV)**

I looked at the... Would it be stables, or roost? Only our flying mounts are here, so stable isn't wholly accurate for avoiding confusion, but roost just doesn't make you picture wyverns and pegasi, even considering a world with magic. Griffins, maybe, but not wyverns. And normally you'd think that a pegasus would be equestrian enough for being in the plain stables anyhow. Would aviary work better? Course, from what context I've seen, roost would better work for areas without birds included. Man, I am thinking about this way too much... This is why I try to avoid thinking most of the time. Not cause I'm an idiot, which I am, but cause once I start, I kinda have trouble stopping and get monstrous headaches.

I clutched my head in a vain attempt to stave back the agony, then bit my forearm. It may cause more pain, but for some reason that's always worked for calming me down. Waking myself up too, but that's beside the point. Rubbing my now very sore and kinda gooey arm, I looked at the roost, which I will leave it as despite arguments flaring in my mind for other titles, and grinned.

All my life, dragons and creatures similar to them have just... drawn me in, like few things could ever do. I'd lost count of how many daydreams I'd had involving being able to turn into a dragon, though it probably rivaled the number of stars in the sky just in the past 4 years. And wyverns were a variety of dragon. Technically, so was Nydaxa, and maybe the other royals with the whole dragon blood thing, but... Besides being awkward to think about gawking at my friends for something that barely counts, it just wasn't the same. Now there were 2 honest to goodness wyrms just a few feet away. With a little help from Stig, I'd bought some books on caring for these guys in Dia, and now I had a proper reason to be around them. I couldn't wait! I walked into the large building and looked over the tools, recognizing what I needed thanks to illustrations. Although, finding out some people use crowbars for around the spines was startling, even if it did somewhat make sense, barely. Normally the riders handle most, if not all the maintenance. But I'd overheard Camilla saying something about how her wyvern's (whose name I actually haven't heard... Wonder what it is?) teeth needed some flossing done soon before she left the mess hall for bed. Knowing that, I can help out, and still hang out with an actual dragon! Ugh, and when I think of it as much a way to make things easier for the others I'm actually kinda proving some of the points they made about why I should have partial command. Snapdragons...

Grabbing some special metal wires that looked like the ones used to cut clay, wooden cylinders for handles and all, except almost as thick as my wrist, I went to his... If my old classmates were to hear how much I'm lacking in proper terminology, they'd be screaming to alert the press. Then again, they'd have already done that the first time, I'd bet. Normally I'm only more ignorant about stuff like that stupid text talk. I still dunno what bae or fam are supposed to be. At least leave that crap on the phones and talk like people! Anyway, the wyvern's room. Actually, I don't know how to tell if a wyvern is a guy or a girl, and I'm sure not looking THAT up. Ugh... I could keep assuming it's a he, or just ignore gender specific terms altogether. The latter.

Hearing a voice, I halted. Who could be here at this time? I thought I was the only person still awake. Treading more lightly, I got closer. Seriously? Camilla? Must've had trouble sleeping, so she came here to fix the teeth thing. Or maybe she wanted to talk to him before the battle tomorrow, or- GYYYYAAA! Stop before I get another headache!

"-n't quite believe it. I want to tell the whole world about how my heart now belongs to Silas as much as Nydaxa, but it may take away some of the attention his own marriage is getting. I simply can't do that, so I've asked Silas to keep the engagement a secret until we return to Windmire, which shouldn't be long after this Sage business. Oh, but it's still so hard!" I decided to leave and stop eavesdropping. Yeah, I know, I've already listened in on her talk with Azura, but that's part of why. It's not right if I just listen to everyone's chats whenever. Besides, this is pretty personal and last time was mostly accidental since I was already there. But then I stepped in, well... 2 hints. 1: Large animals live here and make things into a minefield since they can't really be housebroken that well. 2: Very, very, very, very horrible stench! Sometimes I really hate my life...

"Lord in heaven above, that reeks!" It slipped out before I remembered I was trying to make a quiet exit.

"Aadyn?" Camilla opened the stall door (Aha! I knew I just couldn't remember at the moment was all!) and I hopped away from the... Let's just say stinker, ok? Otherwise I remember too well what's on my shoe. I scraped said shoe on the ground, glad I wasn't wearing my sandals since they were worn out and being replaced next chance, now that attempts at sneaking out were out the window.

"Hey Camilla. Uh, I'd recommend at least holding your arm over your nose. This smell goes beyond any term for stench. It's bad enough I'd believe it's sentient, and evil with it!" By this point, I'd already put my shirt over my nose and was breathing through my mouth under it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to listen in. I thought nobody would be here and I wanted to check out the wyverns. Then I tried to go, and..." I gestured at the mess I was trying to get rid of.

"That's fine. Just... Keep what you heard secret, ok? And why don't you just burn it off your shoe? After all, wyvern dung is highly corrosive, so your shoe and maybe part of your foot will be gone before it comes off completely." I stiffened.

"What?! Crapcrapcrapcrap! Quite literally, too. You do know that the flames will cause a chemical reaction and intensify the odor, right? Isn't this bad enough?!" I desperately stomped my foot on the ground, then lifted my leg and grated it against the wooden posts.

"That's part of why there are nose plugs here. And they have a mild spell that can repel any scent without restricting your breathing. Quite genius, really. Did you not know?" I guess my horrified expression came through despite my shirt. "Oh, you poor dear." Oh, how I loathe my life and the misery it entails. My bad luck follows me like a lapdog, even across worlds! Then I noticed my shoe was feeling lighter than before, as if part of it was being dissolved completely. GYYYAAA!

A few minutes later, with extra plugs now placed firmly in my nostrils and adding up how much a new pair of shoes would cost alongside the sandals and other expenses I had planned, I groaned. It didn't look good for my wallet... I wonder if Nydaxa would consent to giving me a bonus for temporarily taking command? Probably not... "Why does it feel like all of existence is against me for almost every day of my life?"

"Oh come now, it can't be that bad." I almost started listing some of the more minor but catastrophic misfortunes I'd suffered in my life before realizing that I'd probably spilled my guts and woes to too many girls already. Ugh. Normally I'm not nearly so willing to talk to girls about personal issues to avoid misunderstandings unless they've known me long enough to get that I'm not that interested in dating, but that's fallen apart around here. I blame the game. Somehow that issue where there would usually be maybe one or two characters of the same gender on their support list alongside nothing but potential marriages must carry over somehow. Ugh. Note to self, avoid major conversations with some of the girls I've talked to a lot around here, just in case.

"I wish that was in the wyvern care guides I'd bought. Hope you can get refunds in this world. If so, when we get back to Dia, I've got a few booksellers to talk to." I cracked my knuckles as I said talk. What? Nobody likes getting swindled, and those guides were pricey, especially since they could tell I was new to haggling.

"Oh, calm down. Anyway, you wanted to look after my wyvern for a bit? Is that why you're here?"

"Uh, yeah. See, well, I'm kind of a dragon nut, but they don't exist in my world outside fiction, so when I heard you saying something about cleaning your wyvern's teeth later, I figured it'd be a good excuse to come by. Is it ok if I... Honestly, I really just wanna hang out with your wyvern! Is that OK?"

She looked at me funny, as if she was surprised I'd felt the need to ask. "Of course. If she doesn't mind, admire her all you want." OK, so she's a she. Good context for later on.

"Thanks!" Then I turned to the wyvern. "Uh, do I hold out my hand and let her sniff it, or is there something else?"

"Those guides of yours really were insufficient, weren't they? You must've bought some really low quality items. How trusting are you?" Hey, I'm not all that trusting. It's just, back home they tend to be more worried about bad publicity, so they usually stock better quality items than this. At least, at the book stores I'd been to, anyway. "What you do when introducing yourself is bend your arms, move them up and down, then make shrieking noises."

Huh?! "How stupid and naive do you think I am?! Jeez! I may be a bit dense but I'm not a total moron!"

"Well I had to try." She chuckled and I felt my cheeks warming up. I'm not used to good natured teasing in most scenarios. It's kinda nice, though. No wonder people tend to act like they're making fun of their friends without actually meaning it. "Now, what you really do is look her in the eye, then take one step forward. If she stays calm, you take another, and raise one arm to your chest. If she hums, then you can step forward and pet her. Simple enough, isn't it?"

"OK. I can do that without messing up." I hope. I've got a feeling my bad luck isn't done for tonight just yet. I stepped forward, and waited. No reaction. I raised my arm, placing one fist over my heart. A sound halfway between a hiss and a purr that was somehow friendly sounded, and I went forward and began stroking the wyvern's scales. "Heh, cool!"

"Huh. Normally she's not quite that accepting. Most wyverns are more wary when meeting strangers, mine in particular. Even Selena and Beruka took about half an hour of standing there before she hummed, even with my help."

"You coulda told me about that beforehand! Yeesh. I could've been standing here all night, is that what you're saying?" A nod and another chuckle. Hmph! "But, that is odd, from what you're telling me." Can she tell I'm a dragon fan? Is that it? Then again, animals usually tend to react when I go by. One time I had to run maybe a quarter mile to get away from some neighborhood puppies when I went for a walk. And lots of other times animals either go wild or treat me like I'm the best person in the world. Maybe that's got something to do with it?

Camilla handed me the flossing thing that I'd set down. "Now, what you need to do is slowly slip the wire between her teeth and begin sliding it back and forth as you work your way down, but don't get her gums or it could tear right through and hurt her badly." And then I'd be wishing for death, right before it came and took me, likely with punishment from both Camila and the wyvern. Looping the cord over the tip of one large tooth, larger than two of our knife users' daggers put together. Yeep. I began sliding one arm forward and the other back, do the same with the other side, and repeat, all while slowly making my way down the tooth. Plaque and occasional chunks of food that'd taken up residence were slowly removed as I went from one tooth to the next. At one point, a bone that I'm pretty sure was a piece of a human finger came loose, and I opted to stay out of biting range on the battlefield. I guess enemies can count as a delicacy. Yet, the way I describe it makes it sound like I was getting scared, but really these were more warnings and observations made in the back of my mind. All I could really get through my head was how cool this was! And the wyvern seemed happy too.

Then she sneezed, jerking the cord out of my hands, reopening the cuts on my right hand's fingers that I'd thought fully healed after Selena's sword. Guess the skin was still a bit tender. I hissed in pain as Camilla removed the wires, then looking closely at my hand. Jeez. She can be awfully maternal in her behavior. "Are you alright? That must've hurt."

I pulled my hand back and pulled out the concoction from before, rinsing the wound before, sadly, drinking some. "It's fine. I guess my injuries from before aren't as healed as I thought. I did say they could heal my hand partly and leave it. My own fault."

"From before?" The air visibly settled into a rather dark aura around Camilla, and I gulped. "I suppose you mean the night after we battled those Hoshidans at the port. It's a shame we never found the culprits. Nydaxa was so upset, and on the night Felicia agreed to marry him too. If I ever find out who was responsible, I'll be sure to leave a few pieces for you to take revenge on." Glad she's on our side. She really is ruthless, isn't she? Sometimes I think Charlotte may have not had the only multiple personality issue. One moment I barely avoid making a remark about her acting like my mom, the next, she's looking out for me and I'm the one scared. Note to self: Never reveal that Odin and Selena did it, no matter the temptation.

"Really, it's fine. I won't be a twit this time. Tomorrow I'll check with one of our healers and ask them to help it recover more fully. Anything I can do in here until then?"

She tilted her head slightly and looked at me. I'll admit, it was nice, having her worry about me. I'd actually envied my character so many times. Four sisters who wholly adored him, and one more who was essentially his best friend and confidant, while I just have one sister that wants a different brother... It wasn't completely out of curiosity about how it would work that caused me to pick Camilla for my first S class support. Ugh, when I put it that way I sound like a creep. And also suddenly feel rather awkward here.

"I suppose you could shovel up some of the dung in her stall. If it's left here too long she'll have to walk through it. Plus, we can use it to fertilize crops here." I barely avoided a groan. Somehow, whenever our family got a pet that made a mess, I was the one who handled all the stinky stuff. Why me? I picked up the shovel and looked at a rather menacing and fresh pile near her tail. Ugh, great. Might as well get it now, before the smell gets too bad. "And don't think I didn't notice you changing the subject. I've heard the talk Aadyn. Some of the others are saying that apparently the attackers were somehow people you knew from before this, ones you admired. If you're hiding something about them, remember that they almost killed you. They don't deserve you looking out for them." Snapdragons... Did I tell more than I realized? I know some of our comrades already question their lack of origins at times. If they notice my animosity with Selena that started up after the incident, they may put two and two together. Even if they only have part of the info, those two would still pay dearly. Ugh. I really, really hate my life.

I lifted the stinker, grunting at the weight. I can't imagine the smell, and I sure as heck don't want to either! Then I noticed the water trough was nearby, with a drip coming out. Right in time to slip in the puddle. I slipped and fell on my back, and realized the shovel had been dropped, but was minus its burden. Where? Then a slight scream and a splat sounded. Oh, no... "I'm so sorry, I slipped. Let me- Can I help? Anything? I am SO sorry!"

An evil glare met me, and I decided it was time to make myself scarce. "I'll just... Be going. I'm sorry again!" I ducked past her and bolted out, running to the barracks. Have I mentioned how much I absolutely hate my life and loathe my poor luck?!

 **(Now, still Aadyn's POV)**

So yeah. I'm scared for my life, and with good reason. When I found out I'd be riding with Camilla, I tried to convince one of the others to take me instead. I didn't bother asking Nydaxa to take me off the scouting party. Madoka explained that her pegasus couldn't handle riding double for a job like this, and Beruka gave me a look that suggested maybe my odds of survival weren't so good on that end either, judging on how she sized me up. Did she get a contract on me somehow, or did Camilla tell her what happened? My kinda luck... The only real question in the matter is which one's worse.

I hopped onto the wyvern, probably pale as a sheet of printer paper. A hum greeted me, but I was more worried about the greater danger I'd be up there with. Camilla climbed onto her saddle, and rather pointedly I think, didn't look at me. Oh, no. Yep, I'm dead. Shame nobody will have anything nice to say at my funeral. Back home I could see the obituary I'd make in the papers. Antisocial creepy teen dead, with a legacy of disciplinary issues and poor grades at school, no true loss to the world except that he didn't die sooner. OK, depressingly likely that'll be it word for word. Wonderful.

"Hey, uh, look, I am sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Hold on tight. This is your first time riding and it'll take a minute to adjust." I looked around, but beyond the spines that would be more likely to impale me if I grabbed on, there wasn't any likely prospect.

"Wait, hold on to whaaaa-! HOLY CROCODILES AND ALL OTHER VARIETIES OF CROCADILIAN!" We surged up into the air and I squeezed my legs as tightly around the wyvern's sides as I could. Help me...

"I did say hold on. Please, listen next time!" Huh?! "Don't worry, I'm not that mad. It was an accident after all. But at the time, well, who would react well to being covered in wyvern dung? Luckily the trough has a kind of pipe system above it, so I managed to rinse it all off before it could hurt me."

"Oh jeez, I forgot it was corrosive. I'm so sor-"

"Oh, calm down. I'm not going to push you off to your death after all. Nydaxa would be devastated if something happened to you. He's come to rely on you a lot, as an ally in battle, and as a friend." Eep! Glad to know I've got a friend like you... For some reason I don't feel much safer after hearing all that.

"Well, that's certainly reassuring to know. So long as I'm on Nydaxa's good side, I'll be ok. But if he ends up mad at me, would that make me free game?"

"You wouldn't happen to be planning to make him mad anytime soon, would you?" Realizing how close her hand was to her axe, I cursed my life. Then again, it seems to be cursed anyway, so no point in that.

"No way! Just saying!" Then I heard a twang. "Down!" She pressed herself against the wyvern's back, and an arrow barely missed her, and almost grazed my shoulder. Below us was an archer, and another arrow lodged itself in Camilla's foot, making her cry out. "Bloody little-!" I incinerated the next arrow and looked back at her, feeling my teeth chatter. "What are the odds of me sustaining major injuries if I were to jump off right now?"

"What?! Are you mad?" Yep. Been that way for about a decade now. Gulping, I shifted my weight until I slid off the wyvern. "Aadyn!" Huh, she does care. Nice to have friends, innit?

OK, so we're at least a few stories up, I'm not sure how much. There are trees below me, could soften my landing, and with my armor, provided I curl up my back, should take the majority of the impact, hopefully changing my velocity from terminal to OUCH! Remembering the wind would soon be hurting my eyes and drying them out, I narrowed them. Welp, too late now. If this backfires, nobody to blame but myself, yeah? I'm roasting every arrow the archer sends my way, so I could spread my limbs out, increase surface area, leading to a boost of wind resistance, slow me down a tad. What? I may be dumb, but outside the (AHEM!) human chemistry I usually got great grades in science, and velocity, speed, kinetic energy, and potential energy are all pretty basic stuff.

I spread my arms and legs out, and when I was close to the trees, curled up into a ball, making my back face somewhat towards the ground, while my face and limbs faced more towards the sky. A crash, and I felt some of my armor warp, and my world was a dizzying whirl of green leaves, hard wood, and several exclamations of ow coming from me. Another jarring impact, and I felt myself sliding down the trunk of the tree, until my head laid in the dirt with my back resting against the tree. "ow for one last time..." For a moment, the world was upside down, then gravity took hold of my lower body, making me flop to the ground. "Ugh. How many times have I felt like I jumped out of Looney Tunes or Tom and Jerry since I got here?" Spitting out dirt after my ill timed, and rather muffled, complaint I got up.

"Nohr scum!" Yeep! I rolled aside and an arrow pierced the dirt. "It appears your disregard for life includes your own. Only someone with a death wish would make a jump like that."

"Not if you know a thing or two about the laws of gravity and velocity. Or have tough bones." I burnt the next arrow to a crisp before remembering I also had my new tome. Maybe I could test it. "Anyway, while we're flying up there, you had us at a disadvantage. But you stopped aiming at the wyvern once I leaped, so it worked. But now..." I clenched my fists until my knuckles popped meaningfully. "Heh, well now, you're all mine, and you're gonna answer a few questions or else." I turned my head sideways and felt my neck pop, which felt good. "So, easy way, which is better for your health, or the fun way, which is not so good for you?"

His answer was another shot, and again I roasted it. "Wow. I thought I was a slow learner! Your arrows are useless, lamebrain. Every shot goes up in smoke. At least make this somewhat interesting. Bad enough it won't even be a challenge, but if you're just gonna hand victory over without a real fight, you should just pick the easy way and not get my hopes up." Another shot. Honestly... More charcoal and odor of burnt feather as molten metal pooled on the ground, then a surprise as a knife flashed by.

"Maybe they can't hit you, but the smoke came in handy!" Huh, clever fellow. Now this'll be fun. Wiping off the blood welling from a new cut on my cheek, I licked my thumb. "Blegh! Disgusting!"

"Perhaps when it belongs to someone else, yeah. But if it's mine, well, it came from inside my body anyway, and it's not toxic or anything. Plus, I'm kinda curious about the taste. I always forget what it's like after a couple minutes." The knife came forward again, and I kicked my legs out, knocking him to the ground while the blade hit only air.

"Now then. Should I beat you to a pulp with my bare hands or test out my new magic tricks on ya?" A defiant yell, and I stepped back. Well why meet him head on? A lot of my best moves when unarmed focus more on countering. It came in handy during family scuffles on the trampoline. Course, I kinda had to get good at that. It tended to turn into a game of all my younger cousins and Ev playing Beat Up Aadyn, usually about 4 to 1. "Ya know, I'll just try the magic. In all honesty, curiosity may kill the cat, but nine lives, yeah?" I kept backing away, then pulled out my new tome. To make up for the one I'd given him, Odin had found another Moonlight tome and given it to me. I bet the healing'll come in handy, too. My back is all sorts of sore! "You're done!" A streak of golden light flew forward and struck the Hoshidan, knocking him onto his back. "Now then... Answer my questions, or get ready for a LOT of screaming within the next couple minutes."

 **(About 1/2 hour later, Nydaxa's POV)**

I turned to my big sister, worried. "Are you sure this is the right area?" She nodded and looked around. Not quite an hour ago, she'd flown back to our group with a wounded foot and no Aadyn. Apparently an enemy had started attacking them, and he'd hurled himself to the ground. Since then we'd gone to the general space he fell and found no sign of him. I could tell some of the others were thinking we wouldn't find anything other than a body, but he doesn't die easily. Some of the things I've seen him survive, I'm not even sure he can die.

The blast from my sword, the one that killed my mother, had gone off right next to him. A huge area had been leveled, and dozens of people killed, but he'd just been sore for maybe an hour. He'd allowed Father to strike him, and while he hasn't fought personally in years, many still fear his strength. Then when he'd been run through, Elise had told me that even with her healing and his cauterizing, it was a miracle he'd survived. Then he brought down the gate at Fort Dragonfall, and the attack after getting on the ferry. After all that, I doubted a fall would do much more than bruise him.

"I smell something." I turned to look at Orinthia, who had her nose pointed to the sky, and she ran off. "He's this way. I can smell fire!" She led us to a tree that had seen better days, with a good portion torn apart, and a sizable indentation in its trunk that looked about Aadyn's size. Nearby were a few piles of ash, and I wrinkled my nose at the stench of burning feathers. Orinthia had placed an arm over her nose.

"Sure looks like his work." The ashes were clearly what remained of arrows, and if the fall had killed him, he wouldn't be able to burn them, would he?

"I smell something else. Blood." I jerked my head up, now worried, but she just pointed at a small spot of it on the grass, barely noticeable. "He must've gotten cut. I can smell more, a little fresher. I think... That way."

"Heh. The nose knows, yeah?" A startled yelp came from Orinthia, and I stumbled back. Aadyn was walking our way, dragging along a battered man wearing Hoshidan clothes, with a new knife sheathed at his waist and a bow and quiver over his shoulder. "Took you lot long enough. Then again, you missed the questioning, so maybe that's a good thing." As he said questioning, the Hoshidan whimpered and I realized how he'd gotten his injuries. He was even missing fingers!

"Aadyn, you didn't..." He cocked his head to the side, something I've noticed he does when he doesn't understand, then looked down at his victim.

"H-Hey! It'd take much more severe circumstances for me to do that! This twit tried to get me, so I knocked him flat. His grip slipped and he sliced his own fingers off. Trust me, if I'd taken that course, he wouldn't be in such good condition."

"Sorry, I just assumed... You said questioning, and he's hurt." I didn't bring up the last sentence. Aadyn was a great friend, devoted to helping his friends no matter what. But he was an even better enemy. I'm glad he's a friend.

"I scared him, slugged his gut once or twice, that's all. We're strapped for time, yeah? We need to get to the Sage quick. Good news is, he gave me insight on the enemy setup. Ya won't like it though. Lotta familiar faces. The enemy force significantly surpasses our own in numbers, and most of them have special skills of some sort. The layout is built in a way that would make us split our force and engage the enemy in small groups. The rooms are quite minuscule with few exceptions, and after the entrance it splits into two paths. The commander's retainers are in two of the four rooms before they meet back up in a large room just before the Sage's quarters, and Rinkah and Kaze are both in command of groups that were handpicked by them in the alternate pair." His constant hopping between informal speech and dizzying vocabulary made it take a second for me to understand.

"Rinkah and Kaze are both here?" I'd hoped they would be among those I wouldn't face again when I sided with Nohr. They were good people, and fierce warriors. "And retainers... Who's the commander?"

He sighed, then blew out a puff of air upwards, making his bangs fly up. "You won't like it, but... Hinoka. She's in the last room, with a group of three other pegasus riders and a single healer, luckily not Sakura." Hinoka... My sister. No matter.

"It doesn't matter. When I sided with Nohr, I accepted that I may have to fight her and my other siblings. And we have to speak with the Rainbow Sage." Aadyn chuckled and flashed me a grin.

"Well, I'm with ya, full blast. If that's what comes next, I can play my part! I'll show that lot a thing or three."

"And I'll show that fake sister of yours what the real thing can do." I looked at Camilla and gulped. I'd grown up seeing her sweet side. But in battle, she's so ruthless. Even I get scared of her. And she seems to especially have a grudge against Hinoka.

"Er... Let's not go overboard. I don't want a single life taken, understand? Not even crippling blows, understood? We're trying to change things, make a new path for Nohr. So no senseless death!" Niles, Odin, Camilla and Beruka all looked disappointed, but for the most part the others took it well, several smiling. Alex even came up and gave me a pat on the back. Good. "Aadyn, tell us everything you learned from him. And let Elise and the others heal him, too."

 **(Sevenfold Sanctuary, Aadyn's POV)**

I listened to Nydaxa puffing. Jeez. How's he having it so rough? He's in way better shape than me, and I'm not nearly as exhausted. A bit sore in the foot, but that's all.

"Phew! Climbing this thing really is a test. A test of endurance. Good gods, this is taking forever." Right, polytheistic world. I keep slipping for a sec when I hear the plural gods bit.

"Aww, my poor widdle Nydaxa. You look so exhausted! Why don't you have a little rest? You can ride my dragon for a bit." Ya know, I should've realized, considering the description of the Malig Knight class that it wasn't a wyvern. Course, she also coulda told me about that mixup sooner than a few minutes ago...

"That's very sweet of you, Camilla, but I'll survive. Surely someone else could use the break more than myself." I noticed Elise, Nyx, and Orinthia all perked up when he said that. Course, Nyx and Elise both seem fairly easily winded, but why Orinthia? She seems in alright shape. Knowing her, probably just lazy. Behind them Hajime and Alex were helping the hurt archer along. We were gonna hand him over to his allies after the fighting. He'd made it clear he would die before switching sides, so no point trying to sway him or put him in the prison. Speaking of Hajime...

Moving back towards him, Madoka, and Saya, I looked at them. "Guys, are you sure you wanna help us?" Hajime had fought with us no problem against Takumi, but.. Fighting a very respected and well loved royal family can't be easy for them, either way. I hadn't stopped to consider it last time, but now, with so much time to think...

Saya leveled a glare at me. "We chose to join you, didn't we? We'll follow through!" Huh, lot more fire to her than I saw before. Madoka nodded assent, and Hajime gave a grunt. Jeez. Our recruitment has picked up a number of quiet sorts, hasn't it?

"Then I won't pester you lot about it. And I'm sorry. I don't doubt you, it's just... I figure it'd be tough, what you guys are doing. You're having to fight against those to whom you once held the utmost loyalty. Against your home and your kin."

"I'm almost beginning to think you want us to leave." Hajime sounded genuinely hurt. "I joined because I owe you, but you and your allies have earned my respect. And my loyalty with it. Remember that."

I smiled and, on a whim, responded. "Forgive me I meant no offense. I simply understand the situation's a tad tense. In the future I'll avoid acting so dense." Cripes! I hate when I rhyme like that!

They all started smiling as well, and I think Madoka might've chuckled a bit. "So we've a poet in our midst, then." I turned and saw Stig. "Interesting piece there."

I felt my face warming. "I just get lucky with rhymes on occasion. It's not difficult. Course, I'm no Edgar Allen Poe either." Seeing their confused looks, I explained. "A famous poet from my world, perhaps the only one I really know of. Course, his works were a tad depressing and often gruesome, but..."

"Gruesome how?" I gulped and opted to avoid going into extravagant detail.

"Err, his works generally focused on morbid streaks. Often they would specifically centerfold murder." A couple of the others paled. "Yeah. Sadly, he is often considered amongst the greats. During school I was sometimes required to read a tale of two of his, and I found a couple on my own too. Never pretty." I realized I'd overstepped the boundaries I'd meant to acknowledge and zipped. Anyhow, they don't need to know I used to actually write poetry do they? I can actually still remember a few, more's the pity.

"...Hmm? What might that be? I think I see something." I whirled to follow the sound of Camilla's voice, glad for the subject change. Ahead of us was a massive fortress built into the mountain itself it seemed.

"Could it be...the Sevenfold Sanctuary?"

"It would appear so. This is where the battle truly begins. Stay on your guard. The place is likely filled with Hoshidan soldiers waiting to ambush."

"Don't worry, Nydaxa. This is nothing to fret over. I'm with you all the way, and so are the rest of us. And your evil fake Hoshidan sister won't beat me."

"You're right-we must win no matter what, and no matter who we find inside." I pondered the fight ahead. "Aadyn." The sudden call almost made me leap right out of my skin.

"Jeez, why do I startle so easy? I don't even get actually scared nearly as much. Yeah?"

"You said we'll need to split our force. I'll take one group, you lead the other." Several of the others paled as they realized what was coming and began moving away, some with hands over their ears.

"HELL NO!" Nydaxa almost fell over in shock. Not surprising. How often do I curse? "There is no way in heck I'm taking command, got it?!"

"Please." Ah, crap. Why'd he have to say the magic word? Curse you, Mommy! And ditto for good parenting!

 **(Earth, that moment, 3rd person POV)**

Aadyn's mother sneezed as she read an iBook and looked around in confusion. Where had that come from?

 **(Sevenfold Sanctuary, Aadyn's POV)**

"Fine!" I put all the venom I could into the word. "Who've I got?"

"Since he," Nydaxa pointed at the enemy archer. Or tried, but he accidentally gestured at Saya first, then corrected himself. "says that the first room on the left has a group of archers, you'll get Madoka, Beruka, and Camilla to help. Stig, Alex, Selena, Mozu, Hajime and Arthur too. The rest of us will go on the left. Whoever reaches the larger room first will wait for the other. We'll send Niles for any chests at that point, then regroup and get to Hinoka's position." I considered the archer I'd found. There were only a couple other scouts out there, who'd likely already rejoined the main force after reporting our progress. Still...

"Maybe we could leave Selena and Effie back here as a rear guard, just in case." That'll get that she devil outta my hair for a while, and address the risk of reinforcements. But Nydaxa was shaking his head.

"Anyone we leave back here would be at risk of being overwhelmed, and we're already outnumbered anyway. We'll stay in the two groups until we join back together. That's our best option." I groaned internally, but nodded and went to gather up my group.

"Aight, everyone set?" Several nods and words of agreement. Whew, boy, though. Handling a very secure headquarters for a couple weeks is one thing, and commanding a battle through a 2DS screen barely so, but this? I screw up, they're gone and it's on me. I won't let that happen. Factoring Mozu, Arthur, Beruka and Camilla, we could have trouble in Azama's room with all that magic, not helped by the seal resistance of the oni savages. But Rinkah and her troops... Tough, but we could probably do OK with only a couple of our fighters keeping them occupied provided a plan was set. And hello, I have one, maybe not a good one, but... "This may work." I ran my tongue across a couple of my sharper teeth gingerly to avoid cutting it, then grinned. "Right, I've got a plan going on, so listen up you lot. This may come in handy."

 **(Rinkah's POV)**

I tossed my mace in the air and caught it. We knew the Nohrian forces were nearby if they weren't here already, so what was taking so long? I studied the two men and other woman under my command. All three were from my tribe, with a burning passion waiting to consume all comers. But too much waiting and we'll all get tense. Where-?

"Rinkah! Over there!" Another advantage is they don't waste time going milady like the Hoshidans do when they learn I'm the daughter of the chief. I followed his gaze and saw someone coming up the stairs, and heard whistling of all things! Who would whistle like that?

I got my answer as the man came closer and I could recognize his features. "Aadyn." After Nydaxa had sided with Nohr, I hadn't been wholly surprised he'd gone with. He'd had a fierce, burning loyalty. A shame, even if there was something off about him. That loyalty wouldn't get him far among those murderous scum.

"Howzit goin?" He had his arms behind his head, and his sword was sheathed, along with a knife he didn't have before. A fresh looking cut was scabbed over on his cheek. "Been a while. Last time I saw ya was during the march to engage the Nohrians." I gritted my teeth and lifted my mace.

"Yes, and then Nydaxa betrayed us, along with you. Well, I'll stop you. We won't let Garon conquer the world!" I lunged forward and swung my weapon, hoping to brain him. But he simply stepped sideways, then grabbed my arm and rammed his knee up, halting it just shy of my stomach.

"Careful, now. No point in putting too much power behind a blow if it won't even hit or leaves you off balance. Even when I first started learning, I figured that out quick." He lowered his leg and released my arm, then ducked and rammed back one shoulder and elbow as one of my men charged at his turned back. Aadyn didn't halt the blow this time, and heaved instead, throwing him over his bent back. "Sorry, I'm kinda used to people jumping me like that. Welp, try, try again!"

"Quit fooling around! Where are your allies? I doubt you're dumb enough to fight us all on your own." He chuckled and looked around, clearly noting he'd been surrounded.

"Meh, don't be so sure. People don't exactly see me as a mental giant. Back home I had terrible school records, and with good reason. But I'm not here out of stupidity. I just know I can handle this alone."

"Why, you!" The other woman, an old friend named Ignia, ran at him, club raised for a killing blow. This time he didn't dodge, and instead reached out and caught her weapon while it was at its highest, gripping the small spines that covered it without harm. "What?!"

"Heh, thick hide. Besides, they're pretty dull anyway. Only dangerous with force behind them." Then, to our shock, the metal began turning red and warping as he tightened his grip. "Didja know that my name means born of fire? Even before I knew that, I'd always had a thing for hot temperatures and a minor fascination with flames. So of course I'd try to learn some fire magic, yeah?" Finally he released Ignia's weapon, tossing it back in the process, the momentum forcing her to stumble back. "Luckily, I'm also faster than people ever expect, given my build and padding." One moment he was patting his slightly rounded stomach for emphasis, the next I felt a fist crash into my cheek, and fingers pry my mace from my hands. I dragged an arm across my now bruised cheek, glaring at him as he hefted it, probably checking the balance.

"What's the point of all this? Are you here to fight us or play games?" He grinned, but this time it seemed rather malicious, like a wild animal that knows it's found its next meal and can toy with it as much as it wanted.

"Bit a both, but mainly keeping your attention here, in all honesty." My eyes widened as I realized what he'd been doing, and turned to look at the stairs leading to the next room, where Hinoka's heretic retainer was waiting with a group of diviners. A group of soldiers were already up, except for a couple that looked back at Aadyn, worried. "Hop to it slowpokes. Trust me, I'm fine. Just stick to the plan and move along, yeah? I'll join you lot soon enough." They hurried up the steps, and I bellowed an order to stop them. But once they'd reached the top, the entire staircase burst into flames. "Ow..." I saw Aadyn holding his head. "Ugh, lotsa distance mixed with a huge flame. Course that'd wear me out. Twit!"

I laughed at him. "We're from the Flame Tribe, remember? We can endure the heat long enough to get up there. So much for that."

He stood back up and hefted my mace again. "Why do you think I nabbed this? Hmm?" Then he pulled his arm back and hurled it at the steps.

"Get back!" My order rang out before they could start climbing, and the mace crashed into the steps, tearing through the weakened wood. The hole began growing as the flames continued devouring the wooden structure, until there was a charred ruin in its place. I turned back to Aadyn, who was smiling triumphantly. "Even so, you won't win. There are many other warriors here, and we can go down those stairs and to the other side. We'll rejoin the fight!"

 **(Aadyn's POV)**

"Well, you could do that, and you're welcome to try. But you've gotta beat me first." I flashed an arrogant grin at Rinkah, which felt weird. I don't really do arrogant personally. "So, since your weapon is in the midst of all that wreckage, and one of your troops now has a metal pretzel on a stick, how about this? You lot think you can beat me? Then no weapons, how's that sound?"

"Like I'm falling for that! You're at enough of a disadvantage with weapons."

"...Really now? Cause I'm fairly sure I did a decent job knocking ye down a peg or two without this." I patted my sheathed sword. "Anyhow, only way you can win is if I lose. Well?" I dropped my sword, tomes and knife to the floor and moved them away. C'mon, take the offer.

"Fine. Your funeral!" She ran at me, fists clenched.

"Good. This'll be loads of fun, I bet!" I met her charge with one of my own, and when she drew close, fell on my side onto the floor and rolled, catching her by surprise and knocking her over. Heh, just like on the trampoline! I got back up pretty quick and leaned over her, offering my hand. She glared at me, and I simply waited. For this to work, they've gotta see what we're trying to do. Come on... "Look, are you gonna sit there or let me- Ooph!" I was knocked to the side by someone tackling me. They punched me, leaving a stinging blow to my cut cheek. Falling onto my back, but curling myself up slightly, I pulled them down with and kicked out, making them flip over me. Glaring at the man I'd just flipped, I got back up. Then I smiled a bit, making one side of my mouth lift. I think some people call that a half smile. "You surprised me there. Nice job! But not enough!" I hopped back as he took another swing at me, then threw my elbow behind me when I heard something. A grunt and a whoosh of expelled breath told me I'd connected. Spinning with one leg pushed out, I knocked the other man over. "C'mon, I know that ain't all you've got!"

The woman whose club I melted ran at me, one arm held out to the side. I ducked and grabbed it, then did another spin, my pull and her momentum making her turn around and I made her trip over one of the other two, knocking them both to the ground. Then Rinkah was in front of me again, but she went for the crude and brutal, yet effective approach. A raised knee and I let out a squeak, pressing my own legs together. "Ha! Not so tough now, huh?" Growling, I threw my head forward, crashing against her own skull, making her cry out and stumble back a bit. I recovered fairly quick, for the first time glad that was my sister's favorite place to hit me whenever she was mad. Least I'm used to that. Stepping away from the Flame Tribe warriors, I waited. Since she was the only one still on her feet, Rinkah recovered first, throwing another punch. I threw up one arm, knocking it aside as another came rushing at me. I shifted, and all it hit was my chest, making her yelp and I remembered I still had my armor on.

"Hold off a sec." Stepping back as I said this, I began taking it off. Soon it had joined my weapons on the floor and I walked back over to them. "Forgot I still had that on. My bad!" They all looked at me like I'd just sprouted wings and a tail, so much I actually twisted my head back a bit and checked. "What? Did I grow horns or something? You're looking at me weird. Seriously, you're making me feel like I'm playing a few cards short of a deck." If anything, they gave me even odder looks. I looked myself over again. None of my scars were visible outside the ones on my hands, chin, and lower legs, all small ones I'd gotten before coming here. Nothing to do with that, then. "Seriously, what're you all looking at me like that for?"

Finally Rinkah shook her head. "Idiot. Fine, then. Let's end this!" She ran at me again, then ducked low and hurled herself at my gut like a human cannonball. I was knocked onto my back, and propped myself up on an elbow, my other hand holding my sore stomach. To their surprise, I laughed.

"Hahaha! Not bad, not bad at all! Looks like you're figuring my tricks out a tad. Guess I should go on offense soon then, yeah? Right then. Throw everything you've got at me!" I got back on my feet and charged her. She stepped back and shifted her stance, bracing herself. I swung a knee at her, and it connected. Good thing about having a bit of weight and walking a lot? You get some really strong legs. She slid back and fell to one knee, wheezing. "Too hard?" She shot me a look that said idiot pretty clearly. "Sorry. Got carried away. Everybody else I fight always reminds me I'm not allowed to kick. My bad..." The wings and tail look came back. "Here." I held my hand out again, and she slapped it aside. "Aight, fine. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing so much, moron? We're at war here!" One of the men had gotten back up, both hands clasped together and being brought down on my head like a hammer. I let it connect, making him cry out while leaving me unharmed.

"Not right now. Why do ya think I asked to put the weapons away? This isn't a life or death struggle. I'm fighting for fun, hoping maybe we can try to figure each other out. After all, the rush of testing yourself against someone else like this, getting an idea of what makes them tick, it's such a thrill ride." And back by unpopular demand, that wings and tail look. "RAGH! Are you all that dense?! I'm trying to show you lot, but it's going right over your heads. We aren't a bunch of heartless cretins! And we're trying so hard to show it, but you all refuse to believe anything other than all of Nohr and all who work with them being a bunch of bloodthirsty, murderous beasts." I clenched my fists until my whole fingers became bone white. "Fine! Then I guess I'm wasting my time and energy, aren't I? The only kind of fighting I ever wanted was just for the fun of it, friendly competition. But all anyone else cares about is warmongering and using violence to get their way." The last two sentences rushed out, something I'd never said aloud before. "What's your problem?!" A stunned silence met me. I sighed. "We aren't what you think. All Nydaxa wants is to get everyone to quit fighting each other. Being a Nohrian prince means he can change the policies, cutting all the senseless violence out, piece by piece. But nobody chooses to look that way because they only want the most simple, convenient answers to everything. Idiots!" Fuming, I shook my head and forced myself to calm down. Walking closer to them, I lowered my voice. "Look, I know things OK? I can't explain why, but I know. Before long, a general named Kumagera will go to Nestra, hoping to kill Garon. If you're willing to listen, act like you're going with him. It's up to you. But please, if you have the slightest shred of trust in what I've said, do it. All you have to do is listen, nothing more. Alright?"

Not waiting for an answer, I went back to my gear and put it on, gripping my sword's hilt for comfort. When two of the savages tried to attack me, I raised a wall of flames, noting with some confusion that they were blue, rather than the normal red and yellow. "If all you care about is this war, we're wasting our time."

"This isn't over yet!" The girl again. I sighed and unsheathed my blade, lunging through a gap in the flames and holding the tip at her throat, applying enough pressure that a single drop of blood began sliding down to her collarbone.

"Yes, it is. If I decided to kill you right now, you wouldn't even be able to resist. You're helpless, especially when I'm this upset. Don't. Despite what people claim, there's no cowardice in accepting you've been outmatched and retreating to fight once again." I pulled it back, allowing her to let out a breath she'd been holding to avoid getting a worse wound, then sheathed the blade. "This is done. Retreat for now, or simply avoid the fighting until it ends. Until we meet again, if we ever do." Walking to the fallen stairwell, I sent up a stream of moonlight, the prearranged signal. Camilla's dragon began lowering herself, and I let her grab me by the shoulders and carry me up to the other room. It looked like the fighting had only just ended. Noticing Selena had a large cut on one arm, I swallowed my anger and took out some of the bandages I'd brought, tying them around the wound and walking away. "Any of the Hoshidans hurt too bad?"

"No, they're OK." Guessing my next question, Alex answered it. "We're all good too. Wasn't too bad." I thanked Alex and noticed Mozu unsuccessfully trying to pick the lock on the chest. Of course... She really needs to accept the fact that she doesn't need to always try and find ways to be useful. It's impressive, but at the same time, just ridiculous. She's a vital member of our force either way.

"Everyone, group up. We've got another room to go. Come on, then." Drawing my sword once again, I climbed the steps. I could hear yells and clashing metal. "The others are already there. Come on, they could probably use a few extra hands on deck." Racing up the stairs now, with the others behind me, or in 3 cases, above me, we joined the fray. A trio of samurai had their backs to us, fighting Azura and Flora. For the sake of cheering myself up, I sent a bolt of flame at one the middle one, cooking his rear. The effects, while not quite as humorous as in cartoons, was satisfying. He yelped and fell to the floor, dragging himself across it to put out the flames. Haha! Arthur hurled his axe, knocking the katana out of the hands of another, and the third one looked around in confusion at his allies, leaving his head a simple target for the haft of Azura's naginata, felling him. "Hiya! Ya need a hand?" There were a lot more soldiers here than there were in the game, which was surprising after the numbers were similar in the last couple rooms.

A kodachi came flying, aimed at my chest. I batted it out of the air with the flat of my blade, and sent a blast of moonlight at its owner. He was slammed into the wall, and collapsed with a grunt. Spotting another blade from the corner of my eye, I dropped to my knees, feeling myself get a tiny bit of a haircut. I lunged upwards, slamming the pommel of my sword into his jaw. I heard teeth clack, and he stepped back, holding his face, and I saw him spit out a tooth. Yowch. Ramming my elbow into his stomach, he doubled over, and I drove my fist into the back of his head. He collapsed onto the floor and I stepped over him, a burst of flames forming a barrier between a pair of samurai and a prone Saya, whose bow was lying in pieces and her quiver spilled open several feet away. One of the two began going around it, growling slightly. "Traitor!" Of course. Idiots!

"Over here you coward!" The samurai whirled to glare at me. Ha. Something I've noticed about that class, its representatives seem to have some fierce pride. Makes them all too easy to manipulate. "No courage or honor in the least. Not only is it two on one, but she's obviously beaten. How about facing someone who can fight back? Craven fools." They both came at me, one of them, the one who'd tried to get around my fire, screaming wildly. Guess I'm not the only madman. Or, madwoman in her case. Well, if it's a match of berserk fury... "Heh. I can't lose." Burying the tip of my sword into the wooden floor, I loosened the chains a tad. They wanna call my friend a traitor, cut her down while she's helpless, I'll make them pay. Maybe even forget Nydaxa's order about no killing.

Running my tongue across my teeth, I hurled myself forward, arms kept to the ground for an extra boost, a wild animal, all bared fangs and fury. One sword whooshed, cutting the air where I'd been standing a bit ago. Anger, destruction... They were all I'd ever been good at. To let loose like this is such a fulfilling experience, forsaking half of my own limits. It's heavenly, in a twisted way. They were hilariously slow in comparison. "Pathetic! Is this all you can do?!" I flew forward, teeth bared, seeking a target, and finding it. They sank deep into one's leg, and I was gone, spitting out the blood as he crumpled to one knee, crying from agony. "At least make it fun if you can't provide a challenge!"

"Monster! What are you?" A blow from above, meant to split me in two. My hands flashed up, catching the flat of the blade between my palms.

"Tough move this. One of the biggest mixes of luck and skill there is. I thought about it so many times, but to actually do it, haha. What am I? I am the same as you, and yet different." I twisted my arms, forcing her blade to the side. "I am a human, same as you. The difference is, right now, I'm embracing our true nature. The only true monsters have never been anything but us. We humans destroy everything, and exist only to use and abuse all that is around us, including each other, then casting it aside, destroyed, once we have gotten what we wanted. I'm simply more primal about some of my methods, more to your misfortune. Hear me now. None shall ever harm those I care about. Understood? Friends, family, even acquaintances. I'm not scared to turn to darkness for strength, and use it however I must. If I must suffer alongside my enemies, so be it. For I am their shield, do you understand? Whatever ends I must use, I'll make sure they get the happiness they deserve. Now, time to pay for the pain you've caused!" I pulled her katana to the floor then stomped on it, the thin blade proving easy to shatter. As she gawked at the bare hilt, I placed her head between my hands, pressing with all my strength. The screams burst forth almost immediately as she had futile attempts to pry my hands apart. When she finally stopped trying a few minutes later and went limp, I grunted and tossed her aside, landing hard several feet away. "If I must be damned to achieve my goals, then I suppose Hell's fires won't burn too badly. I've always enjoyed high temperatures."

Remembering Saya, I went over to her. The fighting was about done around us, luckily. She had loads of cuts all over, a particularly nasty one going across her arm, with a couple splinters embedded in her sleeve. Must've come from when they slashed her bow. She seemed to be out of it. Just as well, I guess. I'm willing to tread dark paths, but that doesn't mean I'm proud of what I can do. The less they see of that side of me, my true self, the better. A couple of the cuts had slashed through her clothes in less than opportune spots, and I looked away. OK, how to fix this? I noticed the samurai whose leg I'd chomped was whimpering nearby. I felt a surge of guilt, but made a show of snarling, lips curled back like a wolf, baring far too many teeth for comfort. He dragged himself away as I walked closer, then stopped as I growled. "P-Please, just go away! Demon!"

I stomped on the leg of his loose pants, making sure to avoid the bad leg. "I am no demon. Now, stay still or I'll make that wound worse." He stilled, somewhat. Figuring there was enough material there for what I had in mind, I sliced away his pant leg below the knee on both sides with my dagger, since my sword was still stuck in the floor. The bloody rags I cast aside, and I cut the other part into strips, wrapping some around his leg before moving back to Saya. "Should be a few healers nearby soon. You'll live that long, yeah?" Picking a larger section I'd left as a large rectangle, I covered most of her torso with it before binding her wounds, starting with the one on her arm. Soon enough all her worst wounds were patched, and I got up, looking at her bow. The one I took from that scout should work as a replacement, luckily. Though I had considered giving it to Mozu. I remembered her reclass being an archer, and I know she's still been practicing with a bow. Well, that's why you don't lay exact plans, acting as if they're set in stone. Everything is one big variable. Nobody can know what happens, meaning that such attempts are fruitless.

Finally the fighting halted completely. I retrieved my sword and looked around. The room was covered in hurt and otherwise incapacitated samurai, with Odin, Madoka, Stig and Silas all looking worse for the wear, same as Saya. That's five warriors we could really use going against Hinoka. I sighed and shook my head. As Felicia rushed over, looking pretty short of breath, I stepped back, letting her heal the wounded archer. I went over to Nydaxa who was gathering up some of the others to prepare for the last fight. There was a small cut on his forehead that would probably leave a scar in the long run, and he was obviously bone tired.

"Sit down and take a breath or two. You're gonna keel over like this." He stubbornly shook his head and continued preparations. I shook my head and grabbed his shoulder, halting him. "It wasn't a suggestion. Just calm down for a second. Last thing we need is you collapsing. Bad for you, and morale. Now lay down or I'll make sure you take a nap, understood?"

Not so subtle a hint that I'd knock him out, but he took the advice and laid back against a wall for a bit. Now, sometimes I fully support the phrase You can sleep when you're dead, but if he's out, we're in trouble, so that means rest. Leaning back myself, though my heart was still pumping, so I wasn't tired, I looked at him as he caught his breath. "How are you still standing? After everything we've gone through today. I mean, you're so f-" He clapped a hand on his mouth and I chuckled.

"It's fine. I've got more layers than necessary so why deny it? Now, if someone points it out excessively for the sake of insulting me, we've got a problem, but you're fine. Anyhow, as for why I'm not tired, well... Here's a weird thing about me. When my heart starts pumping, I get a huge rush of energy, which isn't all that odd. But I also become really relaxed, too, while excited at the same time. It doesn't make sense, but, the whole adrenaline rush goes to the extreme at those points. When my heart's pounding, all my hesitations, fears, it all falls back so that I feel like myself, no hiding or caution. Can you imagine being tired in a state like that? Granted, I get a bit sleepy, but still full of energy. But I'm a weirdo, and a half feral loon, so who knows?" I almost flashed him a grin before reconsidering. I've probably still got blood all over my teeth.

"You really need to quit talking about yourself like that. You're strange for sure, but a fool, a lunatic? You're none of those. You're not expendable, either. Though the way you act, I sometimes think you want to die." Wrong. People see me as reckless, but even my biggest risks have some calculation to them. I'm careful about my safety, have been my whole life. It's just that I'm willing to push the line of what risks to take when circumstances call for it. "Then again, I'm not even sure you can. The things I've seen you survive..." Immortal? Me? Hah! That's a curse I'd never accept.

"Don't even. I'm just stubborn enough to embarrass mules. And I've always been hard to kill. Anyhow, I see a person as can be broken down into 3 parts. One, body. Two, mind. Last and most important, heart, or soul if you prefer. Even a weak heart can surpass the mightiest of body and mind, even in concert. I've always figured I had a pretty strong one, so yeah. There's a saying, Mind over matter. It means that often reality can be defined by what we choose to see or accept as real. So if a weak heart easily surpasses the greatest mind, what can we do with a strong heart?" I sighed here. "Course, where I come from, everyone else is working so hard to force their hearts to no longer exist. Where I come from, people are driven and formed entirely from selfishness. It is all that matters. It is all we are. Don't get me wrong, there are other problems too. But those others could be surpassed effortlessly if we quit trying to use each other to get ahead and actually cared about other people."

"What is your image? Your ideal world? Can you look into yourself and see the exact vision you have of the best world that can be? A lot of people would instantly say one where they're in charge, for one. A world made to the exact way they want everything, down to people only thinking the thoughts they want. Yet that's just as wrong as the world that already exists. This world, and every other one, belongs to everyone. But nobody sees it that way. My image is, sadly, one that can never be realized."

"What is it?" I considered answering before something occurred to me. Philosophy is much easier than people think. It's a willingness to think, a wish to view the world through truth, rather than logic. It also seems to open doors, and helps fortify people's convictions, while also allowing them to build upon these convictions.

"How about this. Take some time to create your image first. If you can create it fully, I'll tell you mine. Deal?" I coughed badly, and decided to make use of it by wiping my mouth and teeth when I put my arm over my mouth. Once I'd stopped, I turned to look at Nydaxa and flashed a grin.

"Sounds fair." He got back up and took a look around. Everyone else had taken advantage of the break, and nobody looked like they were dead on their feet, though our wounded were still in rough shape. "Alright, all that's left is Hinoka. Let's go, everyone!" A few groans showing the break had been long enough to let a few muscles stiffen up, and those of us who could still handle the battle ahead marched up that steps as the more badly injured stayed behind to watch the defeated Hoshidans.

Once we reached the top of the steps Nydaxa ordered us to halt. At the other end of the room was Hinoka and her sky knight team. If I were dumber, I'd have pointed out that not only were there only five of them, but one was a noncombatant. But even I'm not so stupid to overlook that they're all pretty skilled. And Hinoka's with them. They spend several points praising her strength. Anything less than a full on assault with all our best is gonna be thrown aside like nothing. "Ready?" I turned and faced my friend. Raising one fist and smashing it over my heart, I set it ablaze. "Heh. Alright then. Let's go! Niles, hang back and try to clip their wings. I want Beruka and Flora to go after their healer before she can keep them in good condition. Felicia, guard Elise. I want you both focusing on healing those of us attacking Hinoka. That'll be Aadyn, me, Camilla, Azura, and Alex. Everyone else split off into groups and attack the other pegasus riders."

I cleared my throat and got his attention. "That one, he has a weapon that deals magic based damage. Anyone with bad resistance, like Effie, Arthur, and Mozu should avoid fighting him. Keep that in mind when you guys split up, ok? Niles, maybe shoot him down as your first target." The outlaw snickered and I gulped. I just decided to sic Niles on the poor sap. Man, I owe him for doing this... And owing an enemy is not a state to be in during war.

"Right, now attack!" We charged forward, Flora riding beside Beruka on her wyvern above us. I saw Camilla pull Azura up on her dragon, and noticed Orinthia beside Niles and Nyx focusing on the sucker I'd pointed out. Nyx'll have good protection from his magic attacks, but can't do much in return. Niles has an edge against fliers, and Orinthia against mounted foes, though, so they should counter that pretty well. Not bad.

"Sorry brother, but I can't let you take the Rainbow Sage and receive his power. Nohr can't get any stronger!" Nydaxa had pulled ahead, and his Yato clanged against Hinoka's nageyari. Ducking under a thrust, he swiped his sword upwards. Hinoka's pegasus reared back and took to the skies, avoiding the blow, before swooping at him. Nydaxa rolled away from it, then hopped to the side as a swipe from Hinoka gouged a mark into the wooden floor. As he got back on his feet, Azura came in, naginata swung at neck height, but only clipping a few feathers. "Azura... I'm sorry we couldn't protect you. But still, siding with Nohr as well? I swear if you come back with us, it'll prove you can be trusted and the people won't doubt you anymore." Another attack was her answer. "Azura... We're your family, not them! That goes for Nydaxa too!"

"Quit wasting your breath!" Hinoka spun more quickly than I'd expected, and the hate in her gaze... What'd I do? "They made their choice. You may not like it, but you could at least respect their decisions."

"YOU! This is your fault!" What?! I brought my sword up to block a thrust, but she swung the feathered end like a staff and socked me in the jaw, knocking me back as her mount wheeled around for another pass. "It's because of you Nydaxa left us!"

"What are you talking about?!" I ducked her next strike, but she surprised me by dismounting partway through and landing in a crouch behind me. "Whoa!" I jumped away, feeling steel brush against my leg and scratching me slightly. "Why would Nydaxa siding with Nohr be my fault? I just went with him."

"You expect me to believe that? Days before our mother was killed, you show up in the middle of a Faceless attack and claim to be from another world? Now that I think about it, you acted strange before the ceremony when she died. You knew about the attack, didn't you? Garon sent you to convince Nydaxa to leave us. Damn you!"

"H-How could you- AH!" I failed to dodge her attack, and she buried the point of her nageyari in my left arm before heaving to one side, tearing it free and taking some of my arm with it. "I'd...never do that. I do come from another world."

"Liar! You Nohrian scum!" She brought her arm back before darting forward. I hadn't noticed that the armor covering my chest was coming loose, leaving my heart vulnerable.

"STOP IT!" A wall of flames sent her stumbling back, patting at her singed hair. "You really think I'd...do that?" A tear cut through the grit and blood on my face before dropping to the ground. No matter what, everyone... They all hate me. Whenever I think otherwise, I get an awakening, and a rude one. I'd thought Hinoka and Nydaxa's other siblings were pretty cool. I felt bad about choosing a side when I played. But now I see what spiteful people they really are? Why'd I respect them, feel sorry for them, want to meet them?! "You're no different than everyone else! None of you are! You act cool and get my respect, then treat me like crap. If I'd have known this much about you people then, I probably would have encouraged Nydaxa to leave Hoshido. Why?! Why do they all hate me?! Everyone..." Without realizing it, my flames were now covering me. My wound began closing, but I didn't notice, nor did I see the flames changing color like before, only now they were black. Dark fire, like the depths of hell would likely have. "FINE! I hate you too! If you're going to all hurt me when I want to help you, then I'll just beat you to it! I'll make you pay!"

Hinoka gasped as the black flames covered my sword, and I slashed at her. She ducked the blow and tried to impale me, but I grasped the haft, stopping it. "...why..." She looked up and finally noticed I was crying. "Why does everyone in the world, in every world, hate me? Why?! All I want... I just wanna have people to care about, and people who care about me. And all Nydaxa wants is to stop this fighting. But you all hate him for it, too." Her eyes widened before I pushed and sent her back. "None of you care about anyone else. I'm tired of it!"

"Got you!" Huh? I looked up in time to see Hinoka's pegasus dive at me, kicking me in the head and letting her climb on. My flames died out instantly, and I crumpled, exhausted. Guess I'm still not able to make anyone listen...

 **(Nydaxa's POV)**

Azura helped me back onto my feet and I looked for Aadyn. Hinoka had attacked him after he yelled at her. Where were they? "Look!" I followed Azura's pointing finger and saw my friend collapse as Hinoka flew away.

"Come on. Camilla, Alex!" I spotted Alex nearby, defending a wounded Nyx as Flora tended to her wounds, seeming to have not heard me. "Camilla!"

"Right here. What do you want me to do?" My sister settled next to me as her dragon huffed. "Sorry, evidently some traps were set so that their flying enemies couldn't counter their own fliers. They proved difficult." Azura nodded and I remembered Camilla had started giving her a ride. Must've set her down after the traps started.

"See if you can force Hinoka to get closer to ground level. If she stays up there, she can probably just keep diving to attack before flying away. Try to keep her as close to the ground as you can. Azura, come on!" As Camilla took to the air, we went to Aadyn's side, a bruise forming on his right temple, making an odd symmetry with his birthmark on the other side. But other than that, he seemed fine.

"I think he's just exhausted." Azura's evaluation made sense. Earlier, he'd insisted I take a moment to rest, but he'd barely done so himself. Looking up, I saw Camilla herding Hinoka downwards. I helped Azura up as I stood and we watched for when she came close enough for us to strike, but she seemed to realize that and was managing to stay too far up for us to reach.

"I have an idea." I pulled out my dragonstone and turned to Azura. "When I change, I'll lower my head. Use me as a step, and I'll toss you up. Think we could pull it off?" She just looked at me like I'd lost my mind. Can't blame her. This is a pretty crazy idea. "Please, let's just try."

She took a steadying breath and nodded. "Ready when you are." I stepped back and held my stone tighter as I felt gray scales begin to appear across my body, my clothing and hair being covered by them. My horns tore themselves from my skull, and I felt my bones cracking and changing in size and shape to accommodate my other form. I fell forward onto my arms, only they were now legs. I shook my head as the change in perspective gave me a moment of vertigo. The power I feel in this form, though, it's incredible! Raw strength flowing through me, and a fierce desire to roar out a challenge to the whole world. Putting my foot down on those thoughts, I lowered my head, careful to keep my eyes on the floor as Azura clambered up. I felt her use my horn for a lift, and her feet planted themselves firmly on my head and a spot on my neck. "When I tell you she's above us, toss me." I rumbled in acknowledgement, glad she'd thought of it. I hadn't considered the need to aim when I made this plan. Luckily a blush doesn't show up when you have scales. "Now!" I tossed my head back, feeling Azura kick off just before I stopped.

I shifted back and looked up, seeing her lash out with her naginata. Hinoka banked to the side, and her pegasus crashed into the wall, sending both to the ground. As Azura fell, I ran under her and dived. I heard her yell, and all the breath rushed from my lungs as she landed on my back. That wasn't the plan.

As Azura helped me up, apologizing for crushing me, Hinoka got off the floor, her pegasus breathing heavily. "I won't lose, Nydaxa. Not even to you. For Mother's memory, and everyone else Nohr has hurt!"

"Like it or not, you have lost." I turned around and saw Aadyn standing, with Alex holding him up. "If you keep this up Hinoka, all you'll do is make sure we all lose. Your forces have been routed, your beloved pegasus is hurt, and you're having almost as much trouble standing up as I am. Please, just back down and take up your naginata some other day." I frowned and looked more closely at Aadyn. He looked so...defeated. I'd never seen him like that. And it was hard to believe I was seeing it now. Was it because Hinoka knocked him out?

"As if I would listen to you! You're just some Nohrian Garon sent to trick my brother into betraying us!"

"What?" I looked at my big sister, baffled. "Aadyn isn't from Nohr."

"It's an excuse they came up with. They don't want to believe you'd choose Nohr of your own free will, so they're blaming me. Explains why Takumi was so brutal in Dia, yeah?" He gently pushed Alex away and walked towards Hinoka, stumbling slightly. He waved us away when Azura and I tried to help him. Then, he grabbed her nageyari and leveled the point at his chest. "If you seriously think I work for Garon, then go ahead. Run me through." There was a challenge in his voice.

"Aadyn, stop! You've been wounded enough!" I tried to step forward and a wall of fire cut me off from him. He was getting better with his magic. But why were the flames blue?

"You can't kill me like this for a simple reason, Hinoka. You're a better person that that. You couldn't strike down an unarmed person. An enemy, you would. If you really believed what you said before, I'd already be dead. There aren't enough good people, in this world or mine. Don't ruin that by getting yourself killed."

Hinoka narrowed her eyes and shifted her grip on her weapon, but didn't thrust. She looked beaten, same as he did before. "Forgive me, Hoshido... I just wasn't...strong enough..."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Each person is an individual, unique and irreplaceable. Knowing not to wantonly kill, that's admirable, and a lesson all too few ever learn." The flames died, and Aadyn stepped back before falling to one knee, panting. This time he didn't object to us helping him.

"We won! It's over, Hoshidans. Retreat while you still can. I'd hate to destroy such brave soldiers, but I will if I must." There was something terrifying about Camilla's cheerful tone.

"Argh...w-we're out of options here... Everyone! Retreat, now!" Hinoka sighed. "Leave the dead behind, at least for now. There's no time to lose."

"That won't be necessary." We turned and saw Rinkah and Kaze coming up the stairs. "We suffered no casualties. Not one. Many of our soldiers are injured, but they'll recover, and they can all still walk, though one of our samurai has a badly wounded leg." Aadyn winced. His doing, I imagine.

Hinoka seemed stunned. "What?! How is this possible? I don't understand... Nydaxa! What is the meaning of this? Was this your doing?"

"Run, Hinoka." She looked at me for a moment. "Why are you hesitating? GO!"

"...Fine. I'll retreat, for now. Before that devil you call a sister stabs us in the back...Good-bye, my brother."

Aadyn spoke up. "We also have one of yours we captured out on the mountain. Don't forget about him." She glared at him, then all the Hoshidans left. "I feel a bit better. You guys can let me go now. I'll take it easy, I promise." He stepped away, then climbed down the stairs, saying he'd check up on our soldiers.

 **(Aadyn's POV)**

I went down the stairs, perhaps a touch more quickly than was safe. I pretended to not notice Kaze, which wasn't hard. If I didn't know he was close by, I would have missed him for real. In the large room where we fought the samurai, a few Hoshidan stragglers were helping their wounded comrades leave. Noticing the samurai I bit, I went over to him and helped carry him. They were in such a rush they didn't realize I wasn't one of theirs until we reached another room, I think the one where Setsuna was stationed. The diviner helping was the first to realize, and reached for his scroll.

"I'm just helping you, so calm down. It's my fault he's in such bad shape." Sadly that just made him seem more scared, so I grabbed his scroll. "You can have this back when we reach the entrance." Now growing pale, he complied. I waited for the samurai to freak out as well, then realized he was unconscious. Just as well.

We reached the entrance to Notre Sagesse, and I let another Hoshidan take my place helping the samurai, returning the scroll. "What are you doing here?" I turned to see Hinoka, pointing her nageyari at me.

"Had to help. I'm the one who nearly tore his leg off... The least I could do was help get him out so you could retreat." Hinoka looked at his hurt leg, noting the bite marks, then looking at me like I was a rabid dog that may or may not be chained up. "I regret hurting him, but it was him or a friend. I'll always choose to help my friend, no matter the consequences. Even if I hate myself even more after. I know you hate me. I learned a long time ago that everyone does, even if I don't know why. I can live with it. Not like I matter. I hope you all get home safely."

"What is wrong with you? You make no sense."

"...I wish I knew..." I went back inside, waiting for a dozen weapons to hit my back the whole time, but not so much as a single arrow followed me. I climbed back up to the room where Nydaxa was meeting the Rainbow Sage. Probably already allowed time to catch up to him. But the things he says as he unlocks Yato's potential... Did he make the Yato? I who forged the sacred blade... Maybe. So much I don't know. So much they don't cover or leave as a mystery in the game. It's maddening.

"Well, you took your time." I looked up to see the Sage. "You are troubled, warrior who hates battle."

"You certainly know a lot."

"Just as you know the fate that would befall many in this world." I stiffened. "Yes, I am aware of why you are here and how, and I know about how you already knew of this world. There are many secrets you don't know. I'm afraid most will remain that way."

"Great..."

"The sorcerer is even now ordering my death, so I must speak with you quickly. Much like your friend, you have had hidden potential awakened through my trials. However, as this potential relies upon your emotions, be wary. They shall be even stronger than they were before. You, who are born of fire, have flames with unmatched power burning inside you. Garon has seen this within you. If you were pushed far enough, you could turn our entire world to a pile of ashes. You knew this from a young age, that somehow, if you so chose, you could destroy everything. More have this potential for destruction than you think, but it makes you fear yourself. You know how to control yourself. You can do so! Your fear is too great. Be cautious. But outright terror of yourself is the wrong choice. It holds you back."

"I... I can't get over it, though. I hate hurting people... I hate fighting entirely." Friendly combat, sure. I've always had a yearning for battle deep within me. But people hurting each other... I... I hate it, with every part of me.

"I know. You wish to protect. You wish to save others. And you wonder how to save many who live in this world. You can't save everyone, and some should not be saved. But there are some you can save. Do not give in to your pain, your hate. Do as you have done before, and protect. Please."

"Heh. You know exactly how to get what you want from me, don't ya? I promise."

"Good. Now, my time has come. Would you stand by an old, old man in his final moments?"

"With pride."

"-do it! I refuse! I..." The Sage stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Nydaxa's shoulder.

"Worry not, young hero. All things must pass."

"What the?!" I smirked at the surprised look on Iago's face.

"Sage! You heard all that?"

"Hoo hoo, you never cease to amuse. As I said, I know all there is to know. I am grateful that you chose to protect me, even at the risk of your own life. But it is my turn to protect you. My time has finally come. I am ready."

"Wh-what are you saying? You can't mean..."

"I am older than you can fathom. My time to pass into the next world is long overdue. When higher beings like myself stay in this world too long, we eventually go insane. My power is too great to allow that, as I might even destroy this world I so love." He looked toward me and shook his head slightly, answering no to the terrifying question I'd had when he said that. "I've known for some time now I must die soon. But not until I gave you my strength. Now that my work is done, so too is my time here."

"Please, no! You don't have to do this! I'll find a way to convince Father that..." I stepped up next to Nydaxa.

"He's choosing to go, Nydaxa. Death isn't a sad thing unless it happens before it should. All it is is a rest from the sorrows and trials of the living world. He's ready to rest. Nothing more than a well-deserved sleep, really."

"Thank you, however, for your kindness, Nydaxa. That kindness may just save this world. Never forget that life is the most precious gift of all. Protect it. Cherish it. And whether your path is bathed in light...or the gentle veil of darkness... Allow yourself to be happy. This is such a lovely world... Don't take it for granted." I realized he was speaking to both of us, and smiled. I won't. "Do this, and your soul shall give hope to the future, brave prince. Do this, and it will shine brightly with all the colors...of the..." He gave a final sigh of relief, and the Sage was no more.

"Sage? SAGE! Please don't do this... Don't die... Gods, no..." I gave him a friendly shove, stopping him as he looked at me in confusion.

"Remember what we both said. It's good that you miss him, but don't cry. He did everything he wished to before he went, and was a peace with himself. In all honesty, it'd be rude to weep. Just think of how much he helped us. Smile, and use those memories to add to your resolve." He nodded and took a shuddering breath, eyes still tinted redder from tears trying to be shed.

"Hmph. You and your loopholes. Well, I suppose dead is dead. You technically fulfilled King Garon's order. You sneaky little rat..." He stepped back when I glared at him, and the illusion faded away.

"You're right, Aadyn." I looked over at Nydaxa. "Even so, I'm trying to end this war, but there's yet another innocent life I couldn't save."

"The Sage and I spoke before we came in. He told me something. You can't save everyone, and some shouldn't be saved. Keeping him alive wouldn't have been helping him, Nydaxa. He wanted to pass on. He was ready. Besides, he chose this. There was nothing you could've done to save him. It was simply his time."

"You're right. I don't like it, but you are. Thank you." I smiled and gave him a pat on the back.

 **Ugh... Several months of writer's block... I started writing this chapter... Bugger, maybe 3/4 of a year ago... Oy... Sorry, guys. I remember I tried to update within a week when I first started this... So much for that. I have an OC paralogue coming up next, so hopefully that'll work. I've realized I have to give up on Blood Ties and Celestial Blood for now, but maybe someday... Ah, well. I'll try my hardest to do better on my updates from now on!**

 **So, do you guys think Rinkah should join up? It just seemed odd to me, letting the player have her and Kaze as allies at the start, but then only letting Kaze join back up? Seriously? Up to you guys, though I'm leaning towards recruiting her. That's all for now. Later!**


	14. Gladiator

**Here we go, number 14. Phew... Hopefully I won't have any more half a year writer's block. Up this time is an OC I made. Not sure what else to say this time, so... Yeah, let's hop to it! Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or claim to, what I own is parts like this one I made up, and OCs of my own design, which does not include Alex, or Orinthia.**

I groaned and twisted my arm in a circle. After the battle at Notre Sagesse I'd taken a chance to train on my own, though train wasn't perhaps the right term. Maybe more "work out my frustrations and confusion by utterly annihilating a forested area and turning it into a clearing full of toppled trees and ashes," so yeah. I was strong before I got here, but I think the physics of this world are different from home, cause when I compare my current strength to back home, I'm pretty sure I'm starting to be twice as strong as most people back there. Thinking about how strong Effie is, definitely makes more sense. Besides, I did knock over a metal portcullis with my head.

Course, still wore myself out. "Oy... Feels like I got in a scrap with Hinoka all over again..." Thinking about that just made me upset again. "Am I actually cursed...? No matter where I go..." I snarled and kicked a log nearby, sending it end over end to land a couple feet away, further proving the improvement in my strength.

"Ahem, if you're quite finished with your little tantrum, King Garon has requested I use my magic so he may speak with you." I whirled around, seeing Iago behind me. Just an illusion though, same as when he told us to kill the Sage. Shame, I'd have appreciated the chance to kill him without any witnesses. That'd undo, what, over half the damage he causes, including killing Lilith or making Elise sick.

"What about?" Iago scoffed. So, I'm not supposed to ask, just let my strings get yanked like a good puppet, like him. Fine. "Let's go. Anything I need to do?"

"Just shut up and hold still." Moments later I experienced the familiar sensation of my mind being split, though not in the normal way. The area and sounds around me faded, still there if I focused. But now it appeared as if I was in Garon's throne room, the madman just a few feet in front of me.

"Your Majesty." Ugh, the formal tone I used left my tongue feeling like it needed to be scrubbed with soap. I hate being formal. "Is there something you wish of me?"

"To quit playing and reveal your true colors. I know you're hiding your true self. Show it to me." I froze. How the heck does he...? How?! "Do it."

"Sure that's what you want? We have a saying back home, be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. But what you want isn't always a good thing."

"I have no time for banter. Now!"

I sighed. "Fine, but don't come crying if I hurt your feelings or not pretend to care about bowing and scraping to you and your hot air."

Iago looked mortified. "How dare you?! Show King Garon respect!"

"Iago! Be quiet. This is what I expected."

I smirked and gave Iago a gesture that apparently extends across worlds, judging from his expression. "So, why'd you have your creepy blowhard bring me here? I'm not your puppet Garon, if you're wasting my time I'll make you pay for every moment with interest."

Garon actually seemed pleased. "Tell me, why do you hide yourself?"

"Makes people easier to manipulate. Still wondering how you saw through my mask. That scaly buddy of yours? What am I doing? Either tell me why I'm here or I'm gone and all bets are off."

"Very well. I suppose we can continue this when we have more time. I understand my son received power from the Sage before his death. Is there anything you can tell me that may benefit my campaign?"

"Besides the fact that I'm pretty sure the Sage forged his Yato? Not much. Gave me power too, something I'd convinced myself I didn't have. Said I have the potential to destroy this world. That, along with you seeing through the nice guy crap, is why you asked for me to serve you I assume?"

"Indeed. You will prove a formidable weapon against Hoshido. And after this war, I will reward you well."

"Then let's hammer out a few more details of our agreement. I want more than to just be a puppet regime over some new Nohrian province." Garon's gaze become more intrigued, and he gestured for me to continue. "I'll stay your ally as long as you hold up your end of the deal, Garon, but I'm not your servant. I know you have an alliance with Mokushu. You help me make my own kingdom, we'll be part of your empire, and we'll help you out if needed." Iago scoffed before Garon and I both glared at him. "Take or leave, Garon. If I don't get something out of this, there's no point making a deal with you."

"Very well." He caved way too easy... He's not the sort to readily relinquish power, even when it benefits him. I wonder what he has planned. I'll enjoy seeing his despair when any betrayal he has planned fails and I make him suffer.

"So is that all?"

"Not quite. Shortly after you return to my son's forces, Iago will appear before him with a new mission, to investigate and destroy an illegal arena near Notre Sagesse. Ordinarily I'd overlook it, but informants say many of the fighters seek to organize a resistance. Tear them out by the roots before they can spread." I smiled, but it wasn't a nice one.

"Do I have permission to spare or end them as I wish? That also applies to your son. If he chooses to spare someone, there will be no punishments whatsoever?"

"No, there won't. None of them are any threat, only if the arena stays open and they manage to gather allies. Do with them as you please." I smiled more widely.

A couple hours later I was with Nydaxa and a few others and had to pretend to be surprised when Iago showed up. He gave us the location and told us Garon had given permission to kill or spare as we deemed necessary. As we packed up, I ran through my thoughts. How had Garon known about my true nature? Fortunately he didn't realize I want nothing to do with that, but even so, it was worrying. That fake god of his, maybe? I just don't know. Either way, I'm worried.

Still... If needed, maybe this will give us a chance for new allies. New opposition we didn't meet in the game is popping up everywhere, and we need every hand on deck we can get.

"We'll camp here tonight." I looked at the area Nydaxa had picked and nodded. We wouldn't arrive before around midnight if we kept going, and that's assuming the growing dark didn't lead to any issues. It was a large clearing next to the road, with a clear path back to it and plenty of forest for firewood. "We'd best post a watch. We'll draw sticks." Everyone had to do it. There were several sticks of varying length, and we chose in four groups. Whoever drew the longest stick in each group didn't have to do any watching tonight, though they would have to gather firewood and clean dishes after we ate. I drew a short one in the second shift, roaming patrol around the perimeter. Great.

 **(Windmire)**

"Iago." The sorcerer knelt before Garon. "I have a quick task for you. Aadyn has a great amount of anger in him, buried deeply. Hurt his allies, and bring it out."

Iago smiled, a dreadful sight. "Gladly, King Garon."

 **(Aadyn's POV)**

Everyone ate at the same time except the first watch. Somehow I got into a contest with Arthur and Alex over who could drink the most water, and hold it down. I won, in a big way. Alex drank way too fast and almost choked, but Nyx foresaw it I suppose and was there to pat his back and admonish him. Even drinking, I managed a teasing grin his way, which got me a glare. Arthur had it worse. Somehow his water got switched out with grease from the cooking. I think he was puking for a whole hour. Can't blame him. Just thinking about that makes me wanna hurl a bit...

Flora suggested those of us who were on the second watch set some plates for our friends coming back from their turn. When we traded jobs, they seemed to appreciate it, especially since Flora and I kept their food hot or cold, respectively.

I walked around, hand on my sword and glad for the bright moon. Only in the middle of thick groups of trees were there any deep shadows for something to hide in. As I got bored I talked to Calvin in my head, and stared at a huge owl until it took off for one stretch.

Part of my job was to also check up on the other members of the watch. I had to take Kaze's place for a minute because he heard the call of nature, to his embarrassment, but I pointed out that when you gotta go, you gotta go. Besides, it'd be hard to focus when you're worried about wetting yourself, and the phrase "caught with your pants down" exists here too. But one part I dreaded was Selena, who was in the same watch group.

I spotted her on my way, and she was brushing her hair of all things! I groaned and considered ignoring her and just moving along, duties or no. At least until I heard a branch snap. I turned back to face Selena, but she was in the same spot and it looked like she was also talking to herself, which would probably keep her from hearing whatever it was. Then, looming behind her, was a Faceless. I ran at them. "Selena, move you idiot!"

She noticed me at last and gave me a very impressive evil eye, face red with anger. "What did you just call-" I pulled out my sword as the Faceless lifted its fist, and the motion made her realize something was wrong. She jumped aside as its fist crushed the rock she'd been sitting on, but tripped over a log, her half drawn sword hurled away as she waved her arms trying to recover her balance. No luck, and she fell to the ground. I hurled my sword, piercing its gut to the hilt, but this one was enormous, several feet taller than I was. Either someone dug up a dead giant for this one, or they used magic to give it a size boost. It treated the sword like I would a thorn, simply pulling it out and tossing it aside before focusing on Selena again. One arm rose, then came down, the fist like a hammer ready to pound her deep into the ground like a tent post. Instead it struck an anvil, metaphorically speaking. More literally it hit my back as I curled up over her, knocking the wind out of me but not toppling me. She scrambled aside, going for her sword and I moved the other direction, pulling out one of my tomes at random and opening it. A spell I'd never seen before swirled in front of my eyes, runes and letters blurring together yet still understandable. I focused, words I didn't understand tumbling from my lips. For a moment the moon above seemed to glow brighter until it seemed well into the morning, then came back to night as a massive blast of moonlight tore through the Faceless' back and out the front, a gaping hole blasted through its torso. I panted before snarling and clutching my head. Ow...

A minute later, the massive reanimated corpse already mostly dissipated, my sword was laid down in front of me. I looked up at Selena and mumbled a thank you, standing back up and wincing as my headache flared before beginning to recover. I sheathed my blade. "Thank you. I guess I should apologize for-"

"Don't." I clenched my fist, the one that had torn her sword from my shoulder. She was trying to be sincere, I could tell, but it hurt, thinking about someone who'd inspired me, who I'd thought was like me, trying to kill me. "I looked up to you at one point, you know. You felt like nothing you did mattered because you were in your mother's shadow. But even though you felt like you weren't good enough, like I used to, you didn't let it beat you. You just used it as resolve to be better. To make people see you for you. I admired that, so much. Then I meet you, even better. I wanted to tell you both I knew who you were, so I could know the people I'd looked up to, who'd suffered so much but kept fighting. Instead you jumped to conclusions and... Don't waste your breath. I'm not sure I'll ever forgive you... It was easier with Odin, I didn't look up to him so much so it hurt less, and he was reluctant. But you... Just stay away from me, please." I walked away, knowing deep down it was wrong, but too angry to apologize, to take it back. She was just another piece of scum who'd broken my trust and tried to break me with it. At least, that's what I tried to tell myself.

Even as a quiet "I'm sorry." came from behind me. I didn't sleep well that night, after telling Nydaxa about the Faceless when my shift ended.

The next morning I forced myself out of my tent and started a fire, thinking about the magic I'd used the night before. Odin had told me something like that might occur, new, extremely powerful spells at the ready as I grew stronger. He'd insisted on me telling him when it happened, so he could teach me more he claimed. More likely so he could name them. He'd also said that while the spell would remain in my tome, it was possible it would be too powerful for me to use yet. Remembering how weak I'd felt after, this was one of those.

Then my thoughts went to the Faceless itself. One like that would take huge amounts of power to create. Even if I didn't know the magic necessary to create one myself, I'd learned enough to recognize a freakishly powerful spell when I saw one. The only person in our group who might have that much power was Nyx, the prodigy who'd been working magic and growing stronger longer than any of the rest of us had been alive. Only other Mage I knew of with that kind of power who would summon Faceless would be Iago. He's trying to get us again. Great! Next time I talk to Garon, I'll tell him either he calls off his dog or I'll put him down myself! I'll enjoy it, the despair in his eyes as I ignite my sword and drive it through his gut, my hand not holding the blade crushing his windpipe. The life leaving him as he's simultaneously strangled, run through and incinerated from the inside out. Too quick maybe, but far from painless, far from merciful. Just the thought makes me shiver and smile.

"Aadyn?" I glance over at Alex, mask already back on. "You OK? You were shivering."

I smiled, this time a friendly one rather than cruel, and wave it off. "Just a bit twitchy after last night. That Faceless hit harder than any hammer. Probably could've matched Effie for raw muscle."

"I guess that would hurt. Nydaxa told us about it when we took the last watch." I shrugged. "I can't believe how much you drank last night."

"I can't believe you haven't found a way to get some special time with Nyx yet. If you aren't gonna ask her out, find some other excuse to get some alone time." I chuckled as he blushed and glared at me. "What, too scared to fess up to your crush?"

"Just one more word, I swear. Just one!" Deciding I'd teased him enough, I stuck my tongue out and began thinking up ways to arrange for them to get some time together. Either Alex wins her over or he doesn't, but if he does nothing, he'll be mooning over her until even she starts looking older. He needs a push or two.

"Fine, new topic Mr. Moony Eyes. Any ideas?"

"Since you're so intent on teasing me, how about you? Anybody I should be teasing you about? A lot of the girls in camp seem to act different around you." I mentally groaned. Yeah, but not for why he thinks. That's just me and my big mouth.

"Nope. And believe it or not, that's completely unrelated. I'll admit, the girls in our army are awesome though. Lots cooler than back home." My mind flashed back through some of the girls I'd known, a few making me shiver, though this time from fear. "Back home some of them are just plain wrong..."

"Fine, then are there any you think you might have an interest in?" Oy. I know he's trying to get back at me, but why talk about girls?

"Nope."

He chuckled. "I know one girl who would be upset to hear that." Please, I didn't even fall for that when I was 12.

"Yeah, sure, and Effie's on a diet of bread and water. I know better, Alex. I'm ugly, dumb, crazy and have no redeeming qualities. There's a reason I never fell for that trick."

"I'm serious."

"No you're not. If you want me to believe you, prove it." That always shut them up back home, and based on how he's fuming now, guess it worked here too. "Well, we'd best get ready for marching today. Later, Alex."

"Bye."

It was a ways into the afternoon before we were back in town. Due to the nature of our mission, Nydaxa decided we needed to be more subtle with this. A large group including a prince, the princesses, several nobles and retainers all armed to the teeth would clearly state why we were here. I suggested we have a few of our fighters head into town separately, ones who didn't match any of the former criteria. We couldn't send any of our Hoshidan allies since the little information we had implied the person organizing it all was among those with an anti-Hoshido sentiment. That limited us to Nyx, who looked too young for this job, Stig, Alex and myself.

We would go to town at different times, and from different places. Once we were there, we make it clear we've heard about the arena and wanna fight. Stig and Alex are both mercenaries technically, so it's believable if they seem to need money. In my case, I'm fairly wild looking at times and, since it's true, can easily claim I'm always up for a good fight.

It took two days for me to get information. A bartender at the cheap inn I'd been hanging around saw me give some drunk who'd tried to steal my knife so he could buy more drinks a concussion without even getting out of my chair. At first he asked if I wanted to work there and keep his customers from causing trouble, but I said no, that I was looking for real fights, not just knocking a few drunks' heads together every now and then.

He got a thoughtful look and glanced around before gesturing for me to lean in. He was trying to whisper, but he stank at it, as did his breath. Phwew! Luckily for him, most had moved away from me except a sleeping regular snoring away beneath a nearby table. "Listen up kid cause this is kept really hush hush. Not far away from the city, just a few miles, there's a hidden arena. Lots of people like yerself who enjoy a good scrap, and good money too if the audience likes ye. Keep my name out of it, and I'll give ye directions. Follow them and ye'll have all the fights you want."

I nodded and got his directions, leaving moments later, what money I could afford left to thanks him for the info. As I went, I stopped at a tree that was luckily on the way. It was a special one, really. Kaze had carved it out so it looked like solid wood, but in reality a large section of bark had been carved off and the wood behind it carved out completely, leaving a small hollow that could be covered by the section of bark. I wrote a message, telling them the way, and replaced the bark before moving on. Kaze checked it once a day for messages from us.

A few hours later I was there. The arena was more of a massive cave, or a hole in the side of a mountain to be even more precise. Somehow a hidden river nearby had slowly worn away a gap at the base of the mountain, making it look like a large section was cut from the bottom. The person who'd organized it had built supports, keeping the ceiling up in case part of the mountain decided to obey gravity. Impressive, both on the work done by nature and of man.

Long story short, I was found by some people guarding it. Well, more like fighters from the arena serving as guards. They were a rough looking bunch, one guy I saw having scars all over the right side of his face, likely from a wild animal. He and another person lead me in after I explained I was looking for fights. They lead me inside, under the gap in the mountain, which reminded me of a similar scene from a book series I'd read, the Seventh Tower. Only, they'd been under a mountain held up by magic for a few minutes to retrieve a hidden magic book. I'd be staying down here, likely until we brought this arena down. Hmm, wonder if I'd survive a cave in... Be interesting to find out. No, not doing it on purpose. But if it happens to occur, I'll limit my complaints.

I was introduced to a recruiter of sorts whose job was to make sure new people actually had what it took. I did, quite a bit too. I surprised them and he began organizing a fight for me with one of their best. Perfect.

 **(Nydaxa's POV, that night)**

I ducked under a slash from Hajime, trying to bring my practice sword in a "cut" across his stomach, but he leaped back, still steady footed. We'd been at it for hours, and I could barely get a hit in. Luckily I'd defended myself equally well, but it wasn't enough. "This is how samurai fight... And Ryoma's the best in all Hoshido..."

Hajime nodded. It had been Aadyn's idea. "We have no idea when we'll meet Ryoma next, or what the circumstances will be. Same with your other siblings. By luck, we've gotten three Hoshidans, each the same class as one on your siblings, to join us. You need to start sparring with them, as do the others. By learning their fighting styles, or at least what their styles are based off, we can put up a better fight. I'll be honest Nydaxa, few of us are as powerful as Ryoma and the others at our best. We have no idea how much stronger they're getting. We have to get every advantage we can, or we will lose the next time we fight them. Ryoma's the strongest, and we haven't fought him yet. Knowing our luck, we'll have to fight him soon. Start with Hajime, and learn everything you can from him. You may even implement some of the Hoshidans' style into your own." Despite what he thought, he was an incredible asset. And an even more incredible friend. Without him, we'd be much worse off.

"Being quick and light on your feet with it is a key aspect of our fighting style. Luckily you have those traits yourself, but you leave yourself open sometimes because you rely too much on power when you swing." I nodded this time. Most Hoshidan soldiers I'd met focused on agility more than power. A big difference from the Nohrian style, which was based on strength. Some of our classes, like fighters, often did nothing but swing as hard as they could and hope to hit something vital. Hans had been the same way. After surprising that first soldier at the canyon, he'd missed every attack, wildly swinging at the soldiers in the fort across the bridge but never connecting, all while they attacked him and archers filled him with arrows. He'd run before they could kill him, but... Gunter...

"Perhaps you should work with Madoka for a while. Aadyn suggested I work with Arthur. He's skilled, but he's not been trained to be accurate. That needs to be fixed. I'll tell her you're waiting."

"Alright. And Hajime, thank you. Not just for training us like this, but for siding with us in the first place." He grunted and left, pausing for a moment to bow to Kaze as he walked towards me. "You have a lot of respect from the other Hoshidans. Hopefully that will help convince more of them not all Nohrians are monsters."

"Perhaps, though being known as a traitor will reduce the chances of that. I come bearing news. Aadyn has found the arena, and is likely getting situated there as we speak." I chuckled. Of course he would be the first one there.

"Perfect. If Alex and Stig can't get their own information on it soon, we'll ask them to come back and wait for another message from him."

"I'll be ready to alert them." He stood there, as if debating something. "It's not just your family you will have to fight, Lord Nydaxa. Their retainers are a threat as well. My brother Saizo and another ninja, Kagero, both serve Lord Ryoma. I know how they fight better than any other. Please train with me."

"A pleasure." I stood up and grabbed my practice sword while Kaze gathered some blunted shuriken. When Madoka arrived, we were in the middle of it all, throwing ourselves at each other. She watched and waited. Eventually, I had to face her too.

I barely managed to climb into Felicia and I's tent that night before I was lost to the world.

 **(Next morning, Aadyn's POV)**

I set my dagger aside in my quarters at the arena. Secondary weapons weren't against the rules, but I decided to leave it. Not all the gladiators, for that was what we were here, appreciated it when their opponent pulled out an extra blade hidden in a sleeve or something.

My opponent was one of the best, a woman nicknamed Hel. I wondered if that was in line with the other historical and mythological references always showing up in Fire Emblem, like how Nyx was the Greek goddess of night, or Siegfried some ancient king. Well, no matter. Named after a goddess of death or no, I'll win.

The noise as I walked into the main arena was staggering, making me stumble away with my hands over my ears. Have they never heard of sensitive ears?! I waited until they quieted down a bit before walking out, still rubbing my ears. Across from me, a woman around my mom's age in heavy armor was waiting, not pleased with the wait based on her expression. "If you can't handle a bit of noise then you'd be worse than useless on the battlefield. Same goes for here. Run home, little boy. Run with your tail between your legs like a good dog." I growled and drew my sword as she pulled out a large double headed battle axe from behind her back. Shows what she knows...

"Today's first battle is a crowd favorite, Hel, against a new fighter who did well in his trials. Will he crack under the pressure, or does he belong here?" I glanced up and saw a canopied box with some important looking people. A sweaty man in a stupid looking suit was the one shouting, an announcer. Still, pathetic as he looked, the short sword at his waist and way he was constantly looking around him said he would be a tough opponent. Shame. The more skilled fighters here, the more trouble we'll have taking this place down. "Today's fight is until one yields or dies, whichever comes first! Begin!" Death or surrender, huh? Interesting...

I ducked under a forceful swing, then had to roll aside as she changed direction faster than I expected. I have to get in close, or that thing will split me in half. Sheathing my sword, I got on all fours and hurled myself forward, loosening the chains. There was another reason I wanted to be here. I need enemies I can set myself loose on, learn some control without the chains. The axe came down, slow, so slow, before I barreled into her stomach, hurling her back despite the armor. She stayed on her feet though, and let go of her axe, pummeling my back and trying to take my sword. I snarled and leaped back, drawing my blade and rushing forward, slashing at her chest, gouging the armor but not penetrating. Crap. I hurled myself sideways, then grimaced as she picked her axe up. The crowd was loving it, the volume deafening. I could barely hear myself think. Hel charged at me this time, and I bolted, running behind her and trying to take off her head, the only spot not covered in armor. She turned, her pauldron taking the hit instead, before grabbing my sword with her armored hand and swinging with her axe. With no choice, I let go of my sword and ducked, then hurled myself back as she swung my sword before tossing it aside, far out of reach. I ran at her, and she swung from overhead, the blade coming down towards me. I let it almost reach me, then sidestepped, ramming my elbow into the flat side of it, throwing her off balance. She stumbled, and I head butted her, making her drop her axe again. I picked it up and stood over her, ready to swing. "Yield, or die. Your choice."

The crowd roared, half cheering for her blood, the other half crying out for her to yield and live. She looked at the box, and I remembered how it was often up to the ones in charge if the enemy lived or died. If I ignored their order, I could get in trouble. I glanced in the same direction from the corner of my eye. The sweaty announcer seemed to be gauging the mood of the crowd. People wanted to see blood, but Hel is clearly a favorite. He finally seemed to decide, making a motion with his hands. I didn't know what it meant, but Hel paled, and I knew what came next. "You weren't half bad, I'll give you that. If you have another weapon hidden, grab it." She glanced at me, then dug around in her armor, pulling out a dirk. "Shame to kill you, but... You fought well. I'll remember you as an opponent." She nodded, then closed her eyes, relaxing before I swung, the crowd being its loudest yet.

That night, I polished my trophy, the axe, and thought back. Hel was like me, someone longing for a fight, a challenge. I'd always idolized warriors from various cultures during my life. For some, it was a matter of honor to die with a weapon in hand, even required to enter the afterlife and not wander, bound to this world. I agreed with the honor side of it. I saw it, before she closed her eyes. Acceptance that she'd lost, respect for her opponent. She was a proper warrior. I'd have preferred to recruit her. This place was... "Even Garon would find this barbaric. Does he know that fights can be to the death? ...When we bring this place down, I'll be happy. As for the people in charge, I'll kill as many as I can. This place is sickening."

I set aside the axe and laid down in my bed, the room I'd been given for beating Hel a bit larger than the one I had in the Astral Plane. Apparently I now had quite the reputation, beating one of the best in my first fight. Wouldn't be long before I was a favorite they said. And crowd favorites get special privileges. Well, best take advantage while I can.

 **(Kana's POV)**

"Papa, you're here!" I tackled Papa in a hug, and he grabbed me and spun me around.

"Whoa, you're getting big Kana!" My smile faltered before coming back. Of course I was, it had been several months for me, but perhaps only a couple weeks for my parents. I hated that Papa couldn't always be with me, Mama too, and hated the idea they might die while I stay here forever, never knowing what happened. But it wasn't their fault. They had a lot of people who needed them, and they wanted to protect me. No matter how lonely it makes me feel, I can't blame them.

"Almost big enough to leave the Deeprealm?" I had to ask, but he shook his head.

"No, Kana. It's much too dangerous, and you're still too young. If anything happened to you, your mother and I couldn't live with ourselves..."

I hugged him so he wouldn't worry. "It's OK, Papa. It won't be long before I'm ready." Not long for Papa and Mama at least. At least that means I won't be here for so long I miss out on time with them. They'll still be the same, ready for me to join them. And until then, I'll smile and count the days until I see them again, and make sure I'm ready to help them!

 **(Aadyn's POV)**

"Come on Aadyn, do better than that!" I ducked under an axe swing, the force of it creating a strong gust of wind. I was sparring against Dirk, one of the champions of the arena. He'd been impressed I beat Hel, and in the week since, he'd viewed me as a possible rival. He wasn't a bad guy, but he was pretty bloodthirsty.

He was my age, now 17. I hadn't realized how long we'd been fighting this stupid war, keeping track of my own birthday was pretty much impossible. He was average height, and a bit shorter than me, but wider at the shoulders and built like Effie. He had bright yellow eyes and long black hair in a bowl cut. But what stood out were his scars, he was covered in them. He liked bragging about them too. But back to the sparring.

"Get real. Look which one of us is winning!" I grimaced as I realized I'd quoted Roxas from Kingdom Hearts, when he'd fought Riku in 358/2 Days, and yeah, I know the name's weird. "You're a good fighter, and you're strong, but you need to watch your balance!" As I said that I lunged forward, going right past him before turning and shoving him, knocking him to the ground. When he looked up, my blunted practice blade was hovering over the bottom of his neck. "See?"

He grumbled and let me help him back onto his feet. We were preparing for our fights later today. Most gladiators here have at least one a day. Luckily, none of mine had ended in a death since Hel. According to Dirk, the crowd had been in a really vicious mood that day thanks to a really bloody fight of his. Not sure if that was true, but I didn't blame him. It's not his fault, it was the people that called for Hel to die, and the ones who even let that be an option.

"I'm gonna go out of the arena for a while. Later, Dirk." He lazily gave his own farewell before turning towards a training dummy. As I made my way to the tree, I made sure I wasn't followed. The gladiators weren't closely watched by the security, but they were careful. Sometimes they would randomly observe one. Dirk said only an idiot wouldn't notice the people assigned to watch them, but I wasn't taking chances. I had enough information to tell Nydaxa and the others it was time to attack now. I would spend the next couple days getting some of the gladiators I trusted more on our side, while the others prepared to attack. Three days hence, this place will be nothing but a blood soaked memory. I placed my information, proposed strategies, and request to give me two days in the hollow, satisfied I wasn't being tailed, before going a bit further. There was a ravine nearby, and I liked to sit on one of the edges and look within.

To my surprise, someone else was there. He had armor similar to Leo's, so he was likely a dark knight, with dark gray eyes and short black hair. "Hello, Flameborn." It was my title among the gladiators, just as Hel had been the Dark Goddess and Dirk was the Wild Warrior. I'd gotten it after covering myself in fire a couple fights ago, melting my enemy's broadsword but leaving my own gear warm, but unharmed, as was I. The power the Sage had awakened.

"You would be?" It was no secret I came to this ravine before fights, but did this guy know about the tree? Or was my being a scout safe?

"Forgive me, I am Klaus. Once I was among Nohr's mightiest generals. My skill with both sword and sorcery was unmatched. It was I who made the mighty Cheve bend a knee to Garon, though I hear that with me having retired a few years ago many of their knights grow tired of this. I, along with a few others, created this arena."

My eyes widened and I stopped myself from reaching for my sword. I could feel it, he was stronger than me. If I attacked, I'd be throwing my life away. And if I managed to win anyway, I imagine I'd be revealed as an enemy and ruin everything. No doubt others know he's here. "And what do you want with me?"

"Long ago, Hel was one of my strongest comrades. I regret her death, but for you to best her, and do so without being wounded, is incredible. Beyond that, your fire. I can tell your magical power is great as well, though still not at its full potential. I offer to mentor you." He paused, waiting for a response.

"The catch? I'm not that easy a mark."

He smiled. "Good, you're not foolish. I seek to depose Garon and take his empire for myself once his armies have been ruined from conquering Hoshido. Already some of his finest generals have fallen in the battles. In exchange for my teachings, I would have you fight beside me to defeat him." So he's the ones Garon talked about. "I can teach you things you never imagined. Spells that could turn the tide of any battle. Would you like me to demonstrate one now?"

He's offering to teach me a spell that'll impress me, make me eager for more. Might as well learn what I can before we kill him. "Sure."

He smiled and began casting, me watching and ensuring I would remember how to use it.

When I got to my fight I was still shuddering slightly. That spell... I shook my head to focus. Dirk and several of the others were just warriors looking for the next challenge. They respected strength. I had to show them we could bring this place down to get any chance of help from them. I drew my sword, dagger at my waist. My opponent was a dark mage. His spells will go right through my armor. I need to be careful. I walked into the arena, sword held above my head as the crowd cheered, luckily more softly since it was better known how sensitive my hearing was. As we were told to fight I charged. Staying back would only aid my opponent. A blast of ice missed me just barely, and I saw some of my hair freeze and shatter. I dashed sideways suddenly, making another blast go far off, before doing it again, though I went further aside this time to avoid making a pattern. My mind flashed to playing Kid Icarus Uprising, fighting Twinbellows as they explained strafing. I kept it up moving forward but often moving to the side at random times, speeds and distances, occasionally just going forward so it stayed unpredictable. My enemy kept moving back, but eventually he hit a wall. He paled, realizing he'd doomed himself as I lunged forward, a blast of flame negating his next spell before I knocked his time from his hands and presses my dagger to his gut. He gulped, and I heard it. "Yield."

"I yield!" He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, ensuring nobody could dispute it. I let out a breath and handed him his tome, leaving the arena. But before I went back to my room, I looked to where Klaus and the other organizers watched. He looked at me and smiled.

 **I didn't intend for this to get so major, but I got new ideas as I wrote it. I also thought of how the arena in the Astral Plane could work, by our opponents being former gladiators who joined up. I'll keep most of them generic, but I was thinking of five who we actually use as OCs. Dirk is one I designed, and initially this was going to be a paralogue just to recruit him, but now. I'd like you guys to suggest the other four. If you don't want to make a complete OC, then maybe just a class and a name? I'll reveal Klaus' spell next chapter when we attack the arena. Know this, we are not recruiting him. If it were an actual level, it would be like with Zola, where we had to beat several enemy commanders to win, AKA Klaus and the organizers. And I hope you liked the quick bit from Kana's perspective. Once we wrap up the arena, no more detours, we're going straight to Macarath, so don't worry about me getting too far off from the story. I just like adding on like this.**

 **And good news, I got both Revelations and Warriors. Epic, yeah? But man, Warriors is way more difficult. It's fun, though. If you haven't gotten it yet, the battles aren't all moving people on a grid like before. It's more like in this story, actually. You move your character around and attack thousands of enemies. Often you have a time limit. And man can things drag on! It's rough but epic. You oughta get it once you can, everyone. Anyway, tell me what you think and see you next chapter!**


End file.
